


Midnight Secretary

by lupita86



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dubious Consent, F/M, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupita86/pseuds/lupita86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss starts a new job position at M&O International, working as the personal assistant of the most pompous jerk, CEO Peeta Mellark, little does she know that Peeta Mellark hides a secret and that´s why she must work only late hours. When she finds out will she run in fear or stay and experience the bliss of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I usually only read fanfiction, and don´t like to post what I write, but eh! Let´s give it a shot. This fanfiction is loosely based on a manga I read many years ago that goes by the same name. I have completed it already, so I hope to post regularly if I don´t forget or get shy. Cheers!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way own the hunger games or its characters much less live off of them

CHAPTER 1  
THE MEETING

Click – clack – click – clack – click – clack, I walked briskly on the sidewalk, only a block away from the Atrium Building, I check my watch and sigh in relief I still had an hour to present myself at the headquarters of M&O International. 

This was it! The opportunity I had been searching for, it took me 3 years of hard work and sacrifice in the company to get this job, now I could support Prim comfortably and even help her when she goes off to college in the far future. The benefits were huge, although I imagine they were in exchange to the unusual and exhausting work schedule required, not to mention the demanding boss the position included. 

I enter the lobby and head to the reception desk, where a redheaded woman sits; she seems to have a fox like face. When I reach the desk, she looks up from the magazine she´s reading and smiles, “Welcome to M&O International, how may I be of service?”

“Good afternoon, I am Mr. Peeta Mellark´s new assistant, I am scheduled to begin working with him today at 2:00”.

The receptionist looks quite surprised by this, and looks me up and down, “Your name, please”

“Katniss Everdeen”, I look at her with my best professional face.

Still bewildered, she picks up the phone and dials a number, “Excuse me a moment, while I check”. As she calls, I take a seat and wait patiently for Ms. Redhead to finish. I daze off looking at the street through the wall sized windows of the building, it´s a beautiful day, and in another life, where only good things happen to people and parents don´t die in crazy faraway wars or of depression. I would probably be out in my hometown woods, hunting for game and gathering plants for my mother´s homemade remedies.

Prim´s short life wouldn´t be full of rushed and doubtful decisions on my part, she would have a normal home and would be growing up in a small town, knowing what having a stable sister is. I shiver, as I feel the shadow of darkness start to fill my heart and numb my brain. 

I shake my head and try to change the dangerous direction of my thoughts, now is not a good time to be thinking of such things. I am doing just fine, I can´t take the risk of shutting down again, I can´t let the darkness lead me on the same choice path my mother took; I have to fight, for Prim.  
Immediately I recite to myself: “I am Katniss Everdeen. I am 22 years old. My father died in war in some far forsaken land. My mother of depression. I have overcome addictions. I have a supporting aunt and uncle. I have a loving sister that depends on me. I have gotten a promotion”. I repeatedly say this to myself, just as Dr. Aurelius suggested.

“Ms. Everdeen” I hear my name being called, I take a deep breath, stand up and head to the reception desk, “You´re a bit early Ms. Everdeen, but you have granted access, you may go up immediately”.

I smile at the receptionist, while she explains how to use the employee access card and directs me to the special elevator, which will take me to the top floor where Mr. Mellark´s office is. I thank her, and head to the elevators.

When I arrive, I am very surprised to see the change in decor, while the entrance and reception were bright and inviting, the entrance to this last floor is heavily draped, no natural light comes in, and the lush carpet is blue, matching the heavy curtains that line the walls. After a few seconds of looking around the room, I notice nobody is present to receive me. I guess I must present myself to Mr. Mellark.

I enter the office; like the entrance from the elevators, it is dark and with a matching blue carpet and curtains, on the side there is a comfortable waiting area with a very comfortable looking set of sofas, on the opposite side is an office area, with a L-shaped desk, file cabinets and a computer, though it doesn´t seem to be luxurious enough to be the office of a very important CEO. As I ponder about the desk, I hear a muffled sound. I look to the back of the room, I see another set of double doors and through them I can tell there is someone sitting at a huge desk, I immediately straighten myself and walk towards the doors.

I knock on the doors and enter, “Excuse my interruption Mr. Mellark, but I wish to present myself as Katniss Everdeen you new assistant…” When I finally reach the desk, I barely can control my gasp. There seated as if he were a greek deity, is Peeta Mellark, photographs do him no justice to the beauty of his golden locks, chiseled features and striking blue sapphire colored eyes, they seem to be able to read my soul and discover all my secrets.

At the same time I also notice he is not alone, there seated on his lap, is a blond model figured beauty of extraordinary attributes.

“Oh my Peeeeeta! That´s why I told you to lock the door. I guess it is my time to leave”. The woman giggles as she stands. To my chagrin, she deeply kisses him, as if I were a fly on the wall. Then she walks out without a backwards glance. 

A few seconds later, a man enters quite white faced, “I am truly sorry, Mr. Mel…” Mr. Mellark just holds up his hand and points for the man to leave.

“So you are Katniss Everdeen? You are quite different from what Haymitch described”.

Still shocked I look at the figure speaking and after a few awkward moments on my part I stutter, “It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Mellark, and yes, I am Katniss Everdeen. I have just been transferred from the Odair Travel branch. I will be your new assistant starting today. I am looking forward to working with you”.

“Ah, you will start today? Well Katniss Everdeen, I have heard a lot about you. You entered the company only 3 years ago, but your performance reviews have showed excellent qualities”. 

“Why thank you.” I smile and mentally recall that I too have heard about him as well. M&O is one of the biggest companies, not only in the country, but around the world; formed from an alliance between two giants: Mellark Technologies and Odair Shipping and Travel, half brothers who individually made success, and together became titans. As official head of the company came the ever so pompous and attractive Finnick Odair, a man who dominated every headline as a heartthrob and sex symbol. In second but not overshadowed, came the highly enigmatic and elusive Peeta Mellark, at 32 years of age and single, he was very work driven, demanding and extremely arrogant. He did not reach his position by personal family favors, he is very strict with his employees and doesn´t forgive mistakes. Finally his work schedule is after official hours, and thus my position.

I feel him staring at me, up and down, “You are not particularly beautiful Ms. Everdeen and you dress like a 60 year old secretary, hmmm… get out, you are not what I am looking for, close the door as you leave”. 

What!!! How dare he…uuuh, what an ASSHOLE, PRICK, LOWLIFE! Now what am I to do?


	2. The Demonstration

CHAPTER 2  
THE DEMONSTRATION

DAMN FUCKING BASTARD! I wish I had my bow and arrows, I can just imagine stringing my arrow seconds before I let it go, and it impales into his beautiful and perfect godlike head. PIG!

Just as I´m about to retort to him along the lines that I wish he dropped dead. I remember Haymitch´s words and take a huge breath, “I assure you Mr. Mellark, my looks do not reflect my efficiency and professionalism, you will not regret having me”, damn it, I must hold my temper.

“Really Ms. Everdeen? Tell me, please, what worth are you to me, if you are not beautiful, none of my secretaries ever meet my demands, and if they are boring to look at; what use do I have of them? My previous assistants´ beauty made me enjoy the view and have an occasional drink until I got bored”.

Uh, boy was this man a pig! Damn Haymitch! He didn´t warn me of this. Being my mentor and guardian, Haymitch was the one who made it possible for me to enter this company. It was Haymitch that advised me to be very professional and cautious of how I interacted with Mr. Mellark, and he also told me about the long string of assistants that have passed through Mr. Mellark´s office; them not being able to last long. Apparently Mr. Mellark is very demanding and a perfectionist.

I take another calming breath “Mr. Mellark, I please ask of you to allow me to demonstrate my abilities to the fullest. Give me the opportunity to do your assistant’s work for the rest of the evening, if I haven´t fulfilled your requirements by the end of your working day, I shall leave this office without one word of protest and never come back”.

I see that I have surprised him with my petition, “Very interesting Ms. Everdeen, I see it is also in you to oppose your superior´s decisions”.

BLOODY JERK! I smile at Mr. Mellark, “Oh no Sir, it is never my intention to oppose you, I am merely sharing a suggestion for you to consider”.

I see him look at me quizzically and go over my petition for a moment, finally after what seems an eternity, “Well Ms. Everdeen, be my guest! There in the corner is your temporary office area and I need you to process these files and blueprints, based on them, prepare the data for all four categories; then prepare the materials for tomorrow´s meeting. After that, take care of the printed emails, invitations and notices piled on my desk. Don´t ask stupid questions and if you need to, refer to older data saved in the computer… Ah, and also about my guest from before, she is the granddaughter of one of our clients, President Snow, our principal bank… choose some suitable present for her and send it in my name”.

“Understood Mr. Mellark”, without another word I immediately turn around and start to head to my desk.

“One more thing Ms. Everdeen, upon your desk is an important Ipad, saved in it is a list of women, do not, under any circumstances connect incoming calls from women that are not in that list, be very careful about this matter”.

“Yes, Mr. Mellark”.

With this he turns towards the elevator and leaves me by myself.

I stare at him and make a face… WHAT AN ARROGANT, WOMANIZING, CHAUVANISTIC ASSHOLE! I humph away to my desk and set myself to work.

Mr. Mellark, doesn´t return that day and I work myself well away into the night and almost to dawn. When I have finished all the work I head home. Hopefully I will be able to have breakfast with Prim before she is off to school.

When I arrive home, I see the kitchen light on, I look at my watch, hmm it is a little after 4 a.m., who could be up? 

As I enter the house, My aunt Effie comes from the kitchen. “Katniss my dear! How was your day?”

I throw all my things onto the dining table, “Oh Aunt Effie, my new boss is insufferable, he is pompous, an asshole and a manwhore, you will never believe the circumstances that I met him by”.

“KATNISS! Manners, a lady does not use such vile language to refer to her boss! Now sweety, is he really so disagreeable? Haymie said that to work with him was a privilege”.

“Well it is true that he is very capable in his work and this job opportunity is wonderful, but as a person he sucks! He has no shame!”

“But he has to be a great person if he is so popular!”

“Not really, I think his fans just like that badass arrogant persona of his”.

“Manners Katniss! Here eat, I made dinner for you”.

“Thanks auntie Effie.” I sit down and sulk while stirring my soup and retelling my day.

“Oh Katniss! I must agree with your boss on one thing. Why do you wear those clothes? Your beautiful hair is always pulled back tightly in a bun, and those thick rimmed glasses of yours, aren´t they just for show?” Quickly she takes off my glasses and unties my hair, “there now aren´t you cute!”

“I don´t need to be cute auntie, I have had enough trouble as it is with looks in the past, and I don´t need my past to recognize me, I am just fine as it is”.

“Well I am glad you have this job, your uncle and I worry about you and Prim, Prim has just started fourth grade, she is still so young”.

“We´ll be ok auntie, you and uncle Haymitch have helped us immensely, taking us into your home, with this job and living with you, I can give Prim the stability she needs”.

She smiles at me, “Well go off to bed sweety, I imagine you´ll wish to see Prim before she is off to school?”

“Oh yes please! Oh and now I´ll be working until very late in the evening, the employees say it´s because Mr. Mellark is allergic to strong sunlight, but I think he just plays with women until morning! I´m sure of it!”

“Oh Katniss! Just go off to bed already, and please don´t overwork yourself, you are all that Prim, your uncle and I have left.” With this my aunt looks at me with a sad look.

I walk over and hug my aunt, “good night auntie, and don´t you worry everything will be just fine”.

My poor aunt Effie is my father´s older sister, my father was a great soldier in the war, and just two months before it ended, we got a notice of his death in a suicide bombing, he had been commissioned 18 months earlier. My mother couldn´t take the pain, and two months later, my sister and I were orphans. I started to raise my sister at the age of 16 when she was barely a toddler. I too suffered of depression. I almost lost my sister to my addictions and anger. A year later we moved in with my aunt Effie, here in the city. My aunt´s husband Haymitch is a very notorious lawyer in the country, he found me when I was almost on my way to juvie for armed assault; Haymitch helped me get out of that, cleaning my record completely, all on the promise that I would visit good old Dr. Aurelius once a month without fail. It was because of Haymitch that I finished high school and I got through a minor degree in college. A few weeks after graduation I landed a job as a junior assistant in a small department of Odair Shipping and Travel, where Haymitch is Chief Legal representative.

There is nothing I would like better than to make My uncle and aunt proud, tomorrow will be another day, and I need all the rest I can get, I have a feeling I won´t get enough of it, once I start with Mr. Mellark fully.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peeta Mellark looks out the window, it is only at night that the drapes are drawn, his icy sapphire eyes look upon the sleeping city, soon the sun will rise, his favorite moment of the day, the sun is beautiful and not strong enough to harm him, not to mention the gamma of colors that adorn the sky. As he sits and waits for the first rays of light, he slowly lights a cigarette and inhales. What a day it was, A shipment error that cost the company millions, Finnick was off somewhere with his current fuck Cashmere, Delly Snow dropping by for a rendezvous, Thom missing Katniss Everdeen´s arrival and Katniss herself who proved to certainly be a nuisance as well as very competent.

Katniss Everdeen how strange she was… young but a spinster; smart and witty but at the same time boring; unique, considering the excellent performance evaluations she had received in the last 3 years and with what she had accomplished in the evening, it seemed that he was stuck with her, so who was Katniss Everdeen…

A human. That is what she was…


	3. The women

CHAPTER 3  
THE WOMEN

DING! I hear the elevator arrive on Mr. Mellark´s floor, it is about to tick 5 p.m. on the dot, and I have been working away project spreadsheets for the last hour. When the elevator doors finally open, I see Mr. Mellark walk briskly across the corridor, past my desk and directly to his office. “Good evening Mr. Mellark!” I say as he reaches his door. 

I see him briefly pause, then open the door, “Get ready for the meeting at 6!”

“Already done sir, I was just waiting for your arrival to show it to you for your approval.”

“And my schedule for the rest of the day is it done?”

“Yes, I just need your confirmation.”

“Very well, put these documents in order, I´ll need them for a meeting tomorrow; send for the balance sheets of the weapons division of the last 3 years and finally send something suitable to this woman.”

“Of course.”

I have been working for Mr. Mellark for two weeks already, and on contrary to the first day, I must say he is a very busy man. It´s impossible to adjust his schedule for a whole day, it sometimes changes by the hour. He usually is the first one to arrive in the day and I leave long before he does, which sometimes is at midnight. It´s quite incredible that with all his workload he still manages to have affairs with woman.

Still I think he is a pig, a very handsome pig.

DING! The arrival of the elevator startles me, it is extremely rare for someone to come up without notice. As I stand up to see who it is, I am suddenly pushed aside, by a young blond. “Peeta!”

As I regain my balance, “Miss, I am truly sorry but Mr. Mellark is busy at the moment.”

“I don´t care! Where is he? Why didn´t he meet with me, as he promised?”

GEEZ! What a clingy woman!

Thom comes running into the office, shortly after, “sorry Ms. Everdeen!” And then Thom blanches, “Sorry Mr. Mellark!”

And there at the door, stands my boss, he just holds up his hand and walks towards the woman embracing her, “calm down,” he whispers to her.

It´s so shocking to see the woman suddenly mesmerized, as if Mr. Mellark´s presence were all she needed in the world.

“Ms. Everdeen, cancel the next few appointments and take care of any data that is needed for them.”

“Yes, sir.” Aaaand there he is, the manwhore came out to play… it´s a relief that only Thom and I have access to this floor, if not I don´t dare to imagine all the rumors that would surge from this, and all the work I would have just to quench them.

Thom apologizes to me again and leaves, and I go back to work. Just wonderful now I have more work to do. To think I was praising him earlier.

Well it´s none of my business who he fucks, all I need to remember is to do my job efficiently.

After about an hour of working, I´m suddenly startled by a ring from my office phone, I quickly silence it and see who it is. To my surprise I see Peeta Mellark´s name on the screen. “Yes? This is Everdeen.”

“Call the driver.” Click

Ten minutes later, I see Mr. Mellark come out with dumb blonde in arms; she seems faint and a little pale. Thom comes through the elevator doors and helps the woman to leave.

While passionately saying goodbye to each other, I feel my stomach churn, could this be any more disgusting?

After she leaves, Mr. Mellark resumes his schedule and takes to his office where he doesn´t come out until near midnight to dismiss me.

The following two months I notice a pattern, all the women that show up and meet with Mr. Mellark in his office, always come out the same… faint and a little pale. As a matter of fact just last week, Bristel Winston was carried out unconscious from his office and sent away with Thom, who knows where.

As each day passes I get more uncomfortable, I know very well the effects that drugs can have on you. Could Mr. Mellark be an addict? Or maybe worse could he be forcing these women to drug themselves for his personal enjoyment?

No wonder they look so dependent on him, I must find out. If my suspicions are true, with all the pain in my heart I will have to leave this job. No benefit is worth the price of drugs. 

A week later, I see my chance. Mr. Mellark left the office and according to his schedule, he will not return for the evening. I quickly turn off my computer and hideaway my personal items. Slowly I enter his office. I do not turn on the lights and instead use the moonlight to look around.

I pause all of a sudden, what the hell am I even doing…? He can fire me for this! I´m the worst, even if I found something, it´s not like I´m even going to use it for evidence. 

Oh well! I´m already here, I might as well just take a quick look around. If he were using drugs where would he hide them?

To the right side of his office I see his closet. Aha! There! I quickly go over and open it! And to my dismay I only see cloaks and shirts hung up. Damn!

DING! I hear. SHIT! The elevator, I don´t have time anymore to return to my office, as I left the door to his office open, so all I do is hide in the closet and have enough time to slightly close it, but not completely. Maybe if I watch I will see what he really does with his women.

I see him enter with a brunette this time. She is quite small, but very well dotted. 

They start shedding clothes all around the room, in a matter of seconds both are completely naked. She is moaning very loudly, prostrated on his desk with her hands in his hair, while he is latched on quite enthusiastically to her left breast, and his right hand has disappeared in between her legs.

Katniss, what have I gotten myself into. Do I really have to watch this?! I close my eyes and try to count to ten. When I reach three my curiosity gets the best of me.

I look through the closet crack again, it´s just so erotic. In my only sexual encounter, I remember it to be painful, rough, quick and distasteful. Cato Turner was a thug and had no consideration towards my feelings. And since then I thought of sex as something like torture. But watching Mr. Mellark and the brunette now, it just seems so hot, so incredible. I start to blush and tighten my thighs; I feel my core grow hot.

“Oooooh Peeta, no… don´t do something so…”

“But you love it when I do this, don´t you?

“AAAAAAAh, YES! Please! You… Give it to me…!”

I almost combust watching them, the rhythm to which they are moving is so graceful, I see when Mr. Mellark´s thrusts into her, his shoulder and back muscles contract as he goes back and forth, starting lazily and then speeding up to be rough and hard. Again I squeeze my thighs, they are just soooo…. I wish… I just wish…

I drink up their movements like a person dying of thirst; just as both seem to be reaching their climax, everything seems to go into slow motion. Right in the moment that Ms. Brunette climaxes I see Mr. Mellark move his mouth to her neck, and to my disbelief I see him bite her with fangs.

FANGS!!!! What the FUCK!!!


	4. The Vampire

CHAPTER 4  
THE VAMPIRE

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I close my eyes and rub them, I must be exhausted, I can´t possibly have seen fangs… no fangs… nope… I look up again.

“AH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAH!” goes the brunette in exquisite ecstasy as I see Mr. Mellark latched on to her neck, she doesn´t seem to feel the blood on her neck or the fact that he is biting and drinking from her.

He makes his final thrusts, and sighs licking his lips as he does. THIS IS SICK!!! I´m shocked, I can´t seem to move or stop looking at such aberration… my brain can´t seem to process what is happening, fangs + blood + drinking it = uuum … VAMPIRE?!

AH SHIT! I close my eyes. Way to go Katniss! Now you have definitely gone mad, that beating Gloss gave you all those years ago must have finally caught up, pffff a vampire, yeah sure…

WOOSH! I feel the moonlight hit my face, I look up as a shadow covers me again and my eyes meet with two very clear deep sapphire eyes…

“WAAAAAAAAAH!” Peeta Mellark found me! He seems amused, butt naked amused, SHIT! I´m fired… what noooo, worse… I´m dead!

I look over his shoulder; the brunette lies lifeless on the desk. OH MY! He is not just… whatever he is, but a murderer. I have to run! I have to get away!

Faster than I can react, I feel him hold both my arms and force me to look at him, “Well, well Ms. Katniss, did you enjoy the show? I must say I usually don´t like peeping toms, but since you´ve been such a good secretary, I thought of promoting you.”

Whaaaaaa…? He knew?

“Uuuh, I´m… I´m…” I breathe, “I´m not a peeping tom… I just was…”

“But, you saw it. You saw what I did to that woman.” He smirks at me.

Calm down Katniss! I have to calm down! I feel my body shaking under his grasp. “So… what do you intend to do about it? You´ll drink my blood and make a dead body out of me, just like your brunette over there?!” I end my question with a screeching sound.

Mr. Mellark´s face, becomes shocked, “dead body? What dead body? There has never been even one of those.”  
He suddenly pulls me over to the naked brunette, takes my left hand and puts it a little above her left breast. “Feel and look!” he says.

“NO!”

Thump! Thump! Thump! Whaaaat? She is alive… I look at her neck, there is nothing, just traces of blood, but no wound, no nothing…

He starts dressing himself, “In order to live, we only need just a little bit of the blood of living humans. Unlike you humans, we can´t live off just food, but we definitely don´t lower ourselves so vulgarly to killing our prey. The vampire clan is of the highest class. We would never do mundane or stupid acts like humans do.”

“Vaaam… Vaaaamp… Vaaampires?” I hear myself stutter.

“Yes Katniss! Vampires! Your efficiency and dedication to your position have been perfect; I took the decision to give you a glimpse of who I am, so that you can fully be my assistant.”

I´m shocked, I can´t move. He did this on purpose? “Whaaa… Whaaat maaakes yooouu th… think, I´ll staaay?”

He suddenly grabs and embraces me, I shiver, “Are you scared Katniss? Of me? Is it because of what I am or because I might drink your blood? Look at that woman. Look at her expression. In the moment of highest ecstasy, women´s blood has the best quality and taste. When I caress them, they drown in passion and heat. It becomes incredibly intoxicating.”

As if to demonstrate it, he begins to caress my face, I feel his nose inhale the scent of my hair. I stutter a weak, “No!” just before I feel his hands untie my hair, his hands go over my back. At first I feel a soothing heat that calms my nerves, by body seems to respond to his caress, my mind seems to go numb…

“Do you feel that Katniss? Do you feel your response?” One of his hands has pulled me to be fully aligned with his body, while the other pulls one of my hands to his mouth, the heat in my core seems to spread like wild fire all over, I´m breathing heavily, inhaling his perfect scent, I can´t think for myself…

“The moment I sink my teeth into a woman´s neck, that is the moment women are feeling the greatest ecstasy. So great that it leaves their bodies numb, they only feel my caress, they don´t even notice I´m drinking their blood.”

If I wasn´t watching, I wouldn´t have noticed the moment he stretches my index finger and bites. I´m too coiled up in his scent and the heat to feel it.

“And I don´t leave marks on their necks.” He finishes licking my finger tip.

He releases me, and all I can do is look at my finger, nothing.

“You are perfect Katniss! Now that you know that I´m a vampire, it´ll be easier for both of us to work together. Your duties won´t change much, although now you´ll accompany me more around to my meetings. The light in general isn´t a problem, but strong midday sun is out of the question. I can eat human food, but I usually just take the official business related meals. The important blood meals are once or twice a week. You will now have to regulate my schedule accordingly and the same woman can only be with me every month.”

“Wait a minute! If you think I´m staying here to help you with this…”

“Help me?” He suddenly laughs.

“I would not waste my time on something so boring. We, vampires, have power everywhere within the human society. Politics, economy, press, medicine… In fact, aren´t your sister´s monthly check ups at Panem Hospital? I believe your aunt Effie also works there… not to forget your uncle who directly works for this company too.”

He looks pointedly at me. “Rumors are a problem of course. But I don´t have to worry about you, will I? I mean, who would people believe?”

“You BASTARD!” 

“Oh Katniss! I am not a demon, you know? You will generously be compensated. As will your family. Just as long as you do your job correctly.”

“Why are you going to such lengths?”

“Your work these last few weeks has been irreproachable. You have even gotten my family off my back with the results. Even my personal needs seem to be less of a hassle. You are the perfect secretary. Now is everything clear Katniss?”

I just nod.

“Rest easy Katniss, I won´t target you. I only drink the finest quality blood from the finest quality women. Good night Ms. Everdeen.” With that he leaves me alone to my thoughts.

WHAT! UUUUH! PIG! BASTARD! FUCKER! ARROGANT MANWHORE!

And so I became a vampire´s assistant… BLOODY HELL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm reading this chapter over was kind of difficult, it´s incredible how ideas evolve in three years. I kind of wanted to change some things but then I would change the whole story, and that wouldn´t be nice to my younger self and the manga I based it on, soooo I´ll just continue proofreading the chapters and posting. Cheers!


	5. The tests and the half brother

CHAPTER 5  
THE TESTS AND THE HALF BROTHER

Hmmm…  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Full Definition of VAMPIRE  
1: the reanimated body of a dead person believed to come from the grave at night and suck the blood of persons asleep  
2 a : one who lives by preying on others  
b : a woman who exploits and ruins her lover

Origin of VAMPIRE  
French, from German Vampir, from Serbian vampir  
First Known Use: 1732

Related to VAMPIRE  
Synonyms  
bloodsucker, buzzard, harpy, kite, shark, predator, vulture, wolf  
Antonyms  
prey

Other Mythology and Folklore Terms  
elysian, fay, muse, nimbus, phoenix  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ooook so the Merriam – Webster Dictionary is wrong about vampires. And the Wikipedia information is not much better. All the other sites about vampires are just a bunch of shit, not to mention all the books I borrowed and bought. This is frustrating. I try to focus and continue reading all topic related subjects to vampires.

BOOM!

“ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN?! YOU ARE THE DEVIL MELLARK!”

Oh! It seems General Heavensbee is finished with Peeta for today. I watch as the General stomps to the elevator pissed as his assistant takes his rant. I follow them to make sure the General doesn´t turn back, and bid farewell to them once they are on the elevator.

Meanwhile Peeta leans on my desk, lighting a cigarette, “Not even human…? Of COURSE NOT! How dare he put me together with humans? He makes a disgusted face.

It has been two weeks since Peeta ‘shared’ his secret with me. At the beginning I must say it was tense, he was constantly blackmailing me. But to be honest, nothing really has changed from my previous work. Now I just schedule his feeding dates with his bimbos and then escort them to Thom so he can take them home. Thom also knows about Peeta, as he is his personal driver and messenger.

The brunette, clueless Clove, as I later discovered that night. Whined like a baby when I escorted her to Thom so he could take her home. She didn’t even seem curious when it was me in the room just as she woke up and not Peeta after her sexual/feeding encounter. Afterwards Peeta explained to me his female list and how to schedule them appropriately to his feeding convenience. Most importantly, I have to take great care and detail in the gifts I send them as a thank you note, since some of them are business clients or daughters of investors. What a bunch of whores!

“Hmmm, what’s this Katniss? Are you looking for my weaknesses? Making plans to escape? I see Peeta has taken my Ipad and is looking at my browsing history.

“Most definitely not, I´m just investigating so I can be of the best assistance Mr. Mellark. The information I am collecting just helps me know what you need and what you must avoid.” I smile at him sweetly.

Peeta laughs, “Well do what you want! No matter what you have in mind, the stuff here is of no use. People make up all sorts of stories about vampires, just so they don´t feel powerless in our presence. The living dead? Immortal and forever young? Shining in the sunlight? Rock hard bodies? That is just absurd!”

“Really? So you don´t turn into a bat and your archenemy is not a werewolf? My, my!” Peeta looks at me pissed, and without another word turns around and slams the door of his office after he enters.

I stick out my tongue at him and then sigh.

So far, my investigation of vampires has been fruitless.

From direct observation Peeta can move around even in broad daylight as long as he avoids direct midday sunlight, he usually uses a big and dark umbrella with sunglasses on these occasions; as I confirmed when I accompanied him to my ‘accidental’ programmed meetings with very important business partners.

He can eat human food, although he doesn´t need to, and he seems perfectly alright with garlic and wine. And damn was that last grilled fish covered in garlic.

He feeds on women’s blood only, and after feeding, some seem to develop symptoms of anemia, but none so far have become a vampire; and the fact that the women are supposed to be only maidens is pure bullshit! And boy have I seen some high maintenance harpies enter his office.

After each one of my tests he always gives me an arrogant grin and then assigns me shitloads of work. On my last one I found out he is also fine with crosses and has a reflection in mirrors. He took a cross pendant gift I had bought in his hands and fastened it around his bimbo from two days ago, he even took my mirror from my desk and while the bimbo was looking at herself he stood directly behind her so I could see his reflection.

That day he even offered to take the bimbo to the car saying “You never know. If I stay here, someone might drive a stake through my heart…” and stalked off with a chuckle.

As if I would do such a thing! I would be directly charged with murder! No matter how much he says he is different from humans, he is an egoistic, arrogant, slut!

DING! Startled from my thoughts I look to see who is coming. As the elevator doors open, I literally feel my jaw drop. Bronzed hair, striking features, tall, muscular and most definitely the most handsome man I have ever seen, Finnick Odair makes his presence.

“Hello, you must be Katniss Everdeen, my brother’s personal assistant. I must say you have done wonders in this office since your arrival. Congratulations!”

“Mmmr. Odair! What a pleasant surprise! Thank you!”

I outstretch my hand to greet him, but instead of shaking it he gives it a light peck. I immediately blush.

“So, are you getting used to my brother? He has a difficult character, so it must be hard for you.” He moves behind my desk and opens the drapes a little, looking out to the midday activities of the city below. So Finnick is not like Peeta!

“To tell you the truth, it is.”

“Is he here?”

“Yes, of course I’ll call him for you.”

“Great! I am really glad he has you Katniss. Sometimes I worry about him; he has such a tough character.” I smile at him and I’m about to respond when, “I don´t need your concern Finnick!” Surprised, Finnick and I turn to see Peeta at the door.

“I don’t need you to babysit me. What did you come here for?

“Peeta!!!” Quickly Finnick closes the drapes completely and then moves over to give Peeta a hug. Well it seems that Finnick also knows about Peeta being a vampire.

“How are you little brother?” Finnick asks cheerfully.

“Cut the crap Finnick, why have you come?” Hmmm interesting, Mr. Mellark is uncomfortable.

“Will you come to the party at the end of the week?”

“I thought I told you, I won’t!”

“You have to show your face once in a while. We are all in the same company, but the only time anyone can see and meet you is during a meeting. Father is getting angry. Mother and I are worried about…”

“ENOUGH! I’m not like you Finnick! I don’t want to mingle with your people, or know about family and relatives. All of you are hindrances for me. Just leave!” Peeta turns away and heads to his office.

“Oh come on Peeta, you know I have never thought of you different from us! And our parents had a reason to your different upbringing.”

“I said enough Finnick!” Peeta enters his office and slams the door. Finnick’s face becomes crestfallen, and seems to remember they were not alone.

“I’m sorry that you had to see that Katniss, that was just a brotherly quarrel.”

“No need to worry Mr. Odair.”

With that Finnick leaves the office.


	6. The Memory and The Clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! Katniss has a memory here, it's a sex scene with Cato. The chapter has it in italics, it can be bit nasty (depending on how you may understand it and if you have no tolerance on reading about drugs and drunk sex), I toned it down a lot from the original, but I'm still putting out the warning. If you might get offended, don't read it, just skip to the normal letters.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy! :)

CHAPTER 6

THE MEMORY AND THE CLAN

READ THE WARNING FIRST IF YOU HAVEN'T YET. ITS OVER THE CHAPTER TITLE.

I watch as the cars go by, tonight Peeta and I are attending an important meeting with Coriolanus Snow and his associates. I sit in the back seat beside Peeta, since his brother’s visit earlier today he has been very pensive, somber even; or maybe it’s just the music, as we listen to a violin solo.

The car’s mood is sad and dark, I frown. It reminds me of those days not long after my mother passed away. I kept meeting up with Cato, getting drunk, sniffing up coke, swallowing acids and who knows what other things. I hardly remember what I did and Cato seemed to have a ball with me, always touching, kissing and undressing me…

_“Katniss baby, you’re so fucking pretty… look at you, oh baby aren’t you something.” I can hardly stand, much less process what is going on. We are standing in a dark corridor, away from the party that’s blaring away in the front room. He comes close to me, “Oh baby look at those breasts of yours.” I feel him pull me hard against him, my back to his front; both of his hands disappear under my shirt quickly grasping my breasts over my bra. He starts to play with them, and only after a few seconds do I feel skin against skin. My mind is blank; I don’t really register anything much less react. This is such an alien feeling…_

_I can barely hold myself up, my knees feel weak and I start to tumble down. We are on our knees now. He is still having his way with my breasts; I’m shirtless and braless after a moment. I feel him kissing my neck, moaning. He starts rocking his hips, I feel him hard against my butt. His hand goes down unbuttoning my jeans and continuing on into my panties, I feel him finger me, in and out slowly. His breathing starts to accelerate, I try to stand, and he pulls me back down. I moan. “Shhh baby, everything is all right, we’re just having fun, this will feel so good, you’ll forget all the sadness.”_

_Will I? Everything will go away? I erase every thought from my mind, I give up any thought of reason, let me forget. I’m on all fours now, my jeans and panties above my knees. I hear more than see him lower his jeans and boxer. He continues to finger me, I feel a bit warm. After a moment and without warning…_

“Katniss, did you print the balance sheets and project proposals?” Peeta asks.

“Huh?” I shake my head from my memories. “Yes, Mr. Mellark. I even carry copies of the documents for Mr. Snow and his associates.”

“Good. Hand them over, you will not take part in this business transaction. I wish for you to wait here with Thom, you will not, under any circumstances leave the vehicle. At all! Understood?”

What? Why? “Yes of course Mr. Mellark.”

“Have you ever heard of David Oistrakh?” He asks suddenly.

“Uhm no Mr. Mellark. Who is he?”

“He was a famous Russian violinist. He is who we have been listening to. This piece of art is Violin Concerto No 1 in A minor by Dmitri Shostakovich, truly wondrous, you should listen to other presentations, they are quite exquisite and of good taste; for being a human that is.”

“I’ll look into it in my free time Mr. Mellark.”

“You should. Although, maybe it would be better to look into other concertos, like Debussy’s Claire de lune or Brahms’ Violin Sonata No 3 in D minor, maybe they will help you sort out what is real or not real, hmmm?”

I stare at him, shocked. Slowly as if to warn me and at the same time allowing me to accept or not his touch, his hand approaches my face. I stay still; his thumb softly evens out my angry lines on my glabella. Such a warm and honest touch.  “So young and smart but just as fucked up as I.”

Hmmm, what is wrong with him? The car comes to a stop; he gives me a last caress over my left cheekbone.

“Tomorrow I shall grant you the day off Ms. Everdeen, I will be away on official vampire business and your services will not be required.” With that he turns and leaves the car. I stare at him as he walks to the bank and enters. Weird.

___________________________________________________________ ___________________________________________________________

A beautiful dark haired figure awaits in the lobby. “Peeta dear, I see you have finally decided to enlighten us with your magnificent presence.” She says sweetly.

“Well if it isn’t Johanna. If I didn’t know you well enough, my feelings might be seriously damaged by that sarcastic tone of yours.” She smirks at me and turns, exaggerating the sway of her hips and running her hand through her short spiky hair leading me to the elevators.

“Everyone is here already, but of course, President Snow wouldn’t begin anything if his most prized son wasn’t present.”

“I am honored.”

“HA!” She snorts

“Such hostility Johanna, don’t have anyone who you can sink your fangs into?”

“FUCK YOU! I’ll have you know that I’m currently sampling the monarchy; you wouldn’t believe how much they desire old and magical power. They have so much variety, so many different flavors to choose from.” She laughs.

Both of us enter the elevator. “Sooo, Delly tells me you have a spinster for an assistant, must be a good lay if she is still in your service.”

“Ugh, I’m not desperate like you Johanna, you know I just take the best quality humans.”

“You arrogant fucker! Well nevermind and prepare yourself, you may be Snow’s favorite, but Marvel wants to ring your neck, especially after what your blood half brother did with the weapon development over in war districts. He wants to sink Finnick into bankruptcy no one messes with the clan Peeta.”

I grimace, “the clan needs to not mess with the Odairs, I have the perfect plan to fix everything. You just sit back and watch.”

“I don’t doubt you Peeta, it is you after all that excels in making the clan more powerful.”

DING! The elevator doors open.

“Peeta my boy, it is so good for you to join us.” Says a soft baritone voice.

“President Snow, the pleasure is all mine.”

“Please enter and take a seat, the vampire clan meeting shall now commence.”

I walk in…

DING! The elevator doors close


	7. The Discord and a Weakness

CHAPTER 7  
THE DISCORD AND A WEAKNESS

The room is dark, decorated dark blue from top to bottom, like all vampire rooms; it’s easy on our eyes and we discern things much better when we have it as a background. Darkness intensifies our senses like sight, smell, sound and intuition. Although I have found out that pissed off grey excites me and spikes my senses like no other color can.

Vampire meetings are always held at Snow Bank, Coriolanus Snow is president and Lord of the Panem Vampire Clan, there are other clans in the world of course, all seeking dominance, power and riches; but it is Panem that strives over all others.

“Peeta Mellark, I see you have come down from your ivory tower. Do I have to bow now when you come into a room?” Says a squeaky voice that I know can only come from Marvel Jones.

I ignore him and take my official seat to the right of President Snow.

“Dear Marvel, eloquent and smart as always. Pray tell me, why have you come alone? I do not see your mother… Oh yes! I remember. How was the funeral?” I hear Johanna say.

“YOU PIECE OF SHIT, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! HUMAN LOVER!”

“My children behave and play nice. It has been some time since we last all gathered.” I hear Snow say calmly.

Marvel whimpers like the dog he is, but not before throwing me and Johanna a hateful stare.

“My dear Peeta, I believe you have summoned us to explain some things?” Snow coos.

“Of course.”

All eyes turn to me starting with Johanna Mason who seated herself close to the door, I see Madge Undersee seated next to her, Delly Cartwright follows, Portia Addams to the far left, Marvel Jones beside her, Caeser Flickerman to my left and… I smile at the last vampire seated to Snow’s left, the ever so cool and calculating Haymitch Abernathy.  
_________________________________________________________________

It took Peeta 4 exhausting hours to finish the meeting, by now I can distinguish Oistrakh from Heifetz. And I have even finished in advance the work that I believe Peeta will require in my absence tomorrow.

At the moment, we are headed to another important meeting; this one with Cressida Roux for a late night dinner to discuss merger plans, between Hawthorne and Latier Laboratories and her telecommunications company.

Like before, the car is completely silent albeit the piano solo in the background.

Peeta seems much more relaxed, though quite pensive while he is reading some report from his Ipad. The direction of our dinner seems to be towards the outskirts of the city, I had never noticed how forested it was on this part of the suburbs. Maybe on my planned vacation I can come and take a look, it’s too close to the city for hunting but I can certainly enjoy the fresh air.

After a full hour of driving, we arrive to our destination.

“We are here sir, Katniss,” says Thom. Both Peeta and I get off.

Huh? What is this? “A church?” I hear myself whisper. I look over to Peeta, but he seems perfectly fine. Well he was fine with crosses; I guess this is no big deal.

It looks to have been recently restored although the architect kept its original design. It is really beautiful, with its white arches and high bell tower. As I admire the building, a man comes out to greet us. “Mr. Mellark, Madame, welcome! Ms. Cressida is waiting for you.” He leads us inside.

If the outside was beautiful, the inside is breathtaking. It’s fully lighted with candles, the walls have delicate and expensive tapestries and the stained glass windows are impressive. The church though is curious, there are no pews; apparently the church has been converted into a restaurant? Hmmm, I swear the weird things people come up with these days.

The tables are all empty, except for one where a middle aged woman is seated. As we join her, introductions are made. 

“Welcome and thank for joining me,” she says.

“The pleasure is all mine, “ responds Peeta  
“This place is very beautiful!” I add

“Why thank you, it has been in my family for generations, we are quite devoted Christians. But! I believe we aren’t here for my new project, let us begin for what you have come.”

She is quite the negotiator but is no match for Peeta. He always starts calm and patient, making questions here and there. His opposition never notices, but they are being weaved into a trap, and once caught Peeta goes in for the kill. 

After an hour of discussion, we finally leave with a new merger deal. For tonight I must perfect the report and leave it printed on Peeta’s desk so that the contract can be drawn to perfection. We bid Cressida farewell and head to the car. 

Once inside, Thom starts heading back to the city. I again am staring at the dark scenery when I hear puffing from Peeta. I turn to him and see he has turned quite pale, a line of sweat has broken down on his forehead and he is breathing very erratically.

“Mr. Mellark are you OK? As my hand is about to lay on his arm…

“DON’T TOUCH ME!” He shouts.

I can see that Thom is now worried as he watches us through the rearview window and accelerates. Peeta now has his head bowed down and is holding his chest.

“Mr. Mellark, how may I be of assistance?”

“I’m fine. Stay away!”

“Well you don’t look fine!”

“I’m telling you to stay away from me. The way I am right now. I can’t be choosy even if I want to.” His normal sapphire eyes have turned dark, blending with his pupils. 

It dawns on me that to help him, he needs blood. “But you just fed early this morning!”

“It was the church Katniss,” I hear Thom say.

“The church? But it was really a restaurant!”

“Mr. Mellark is weak to the piety of Christians.”

“Piety? Really? Of all things…” 

“Well congratulations Katniss, you finally found my weak point,” says Peeta faintly. “Now, are you going to finish me off sweetheart?”


	8. The Second Memory and the Decision

CHAPTER 8  
THE SECOND MEMORY AND THE DECISION

Sweetheart?

_The interrogation room at the police station is softly lit, dull and stinks like cigarettes. My face hurts, I can´t see much now through my left eye, my whole torso stings when I breath and both my legs scream in exhaustion. Gloss and Cato, are a pair of fuckers, too bad I wasn´t fast enough when Gloss punched my eye, if not I’m sure they’d be burning in hell by now._

_I smile when I remember the moment my arrows drove through Gloss’ shoulder and foot, his shriek was impressive; Cato’s downfall was a hundred times better, he actually fell on his knees and begged before I let the arrow go, damn my black eye!_

_Both are now in the hospital, and I’m stuck in this hell hole charged with armed assault. Bad cop left about 10 minutes ago, frustrated in his failed attempt of trying to bully me into confessing I’m the guilty one in this mess._

_I hear the door open again, “I already told you, I was defending myself!”_

_“Oh don’t you worry sweetheart! I believe you.”_

_I look up and with my right eye I see a new person has come. He is wearing a pair of dark glasses and holds and umbrella as a cane. He isn’t dressed as a cop, but he definitely isn´t a detective either. His clothes are way too expensive for a government official paycheck._

_“Who the fuck are you?” I say._

_“Well what’s this? Did I actually get a fearless girl for a niece?”_

_That shuts me up. Niece? What?_

_“Oh don’t worry, we’re not blood related, I’m married to your aunt. She is going to go crazy when she sees you.” He sits down and takes out a flask from somewhere inside his coat. He takes a long and pronounced drink from the flask. When he is finished he stands._

_“Everything I did was to protect myself.” I say softly._

_The man takes off his glasses. His eyes are a nice soft blue. “I know, I believe you,” he says. No one has ever looked at me that way; he is neither condescending nor bluffing. He eyes seem to twinkle with amusement and read me clearly and I feel like I’m finally understood. He is on my side._

_“Well let’s go sweetheart, we have to go pack, you and Prim are moving into my house apparently.”_

_I stare at him… go? Pack? Move? Prim?_

_I don’t move, “what about Cato and Gloss?”_

_The man puts on his glasses and turns around, “don’t worry, the problem has been exterminated.”_

_“How? How can I trust you?”_

_“Does the how matter? And trust? Well because sweetheart, individuals like me will never bullshit you, always remember that. Now are you coming or should I just take Prim with me?”_

_I stand up quickly and follow him. “I’m Katniss,” I say._

_“I know sweetheart, I’m your uncle Haymitch, and from now on I’m going to take good care of you and Prim.”_

Sweetheart?

I look at Peeta, his breathing is labored now. I ignore his snarky remark, “Thom, what’s Peeta’s condition and how can I help?”

I feel Peeta look at me, but I pay no attention to him.

“His life forces were drained during the meeting. All of his facilities are at his lowest.”

“Shut up Thom!” Peeta grunts out.

Thom looks alarmed. “Thom don’t stop, he’s weak right now!”

Thom looks at me for a moment, and then continues “the source of life force in a vampire is blood. The energy that was drained for some reason or another can be restored by drinking blood.”

“So, Peeta needs blood basically. How far are we from the city Thom?”

“At the speed I’m going, we’re still 45 minutes away. Considering that we don´t hit traffic.”

“Fuck! I guess calling one of your ladies, won’t be quick enough.” Both Thom and Peeta look at me shocked.

“Don’t you even dare.” Says Peeta

I smile, “Fine.”

Peeta looks at me quizzically and then bends down holding his chest and with labored breathing.

Without a second thought I take out my nail clipper from my make up bag and as hard as I can make a huge slash on my wrist.

Peeta looks at me shocked, too weak to have stopped me. Blood seeps from the wound, quick and bright red. The stain on my skirt becomes darker with each passing second.

“Oh my, look at all that blood, such a shame it’ll go to waste.”

I see Peeta look from my face to my wrist. I know the exact moment he loses the battle.

I am suddenly yanked into his lap. “You’re an insufferable woman, crazy and… outstanding.”

With that he pulls my wrist up to his mouth, “this might hurt a bit,” he says right before I see his fangs plunge into my wrist.

At the beginning it stings but then the feeling becomes warm, slowly my body starts to numb, my head is floating, I hardly register that Peeta with his other hand pulls my head to lay on his shoulder before darkness surrounds me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's my last chapter of the day... until tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for the kudos (I kind of understood what they were until today... boy do I have a lot of fics to visit tomorrow.)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Cheers!


	9. The Night of Fragrances

CHAPTER 9

THE NIGHT OF FRAGRANCES

_His hot breathe on my neck…_

_Slight pain…_

_My head is floating…_

_A hot feeling runs through my whole body…_

_He is taking away…_

_Something from inside me…_

_I am melting and floating inside him…_

_We blend together and become one…_

_IT IS PURE ECSTASY!_

__________________________________________________________________

I wake with a startle, I feel very sore like I have overslept for days. I stretch, AH! SHIT! My arm hurts. I feel kind of dizzy and my mind seems numb. I close my eyes for a moment, what was I dreaming? It was pleasant and it was something about… Hmmm I can’t remember, oh well it’s not the first time. I take a big breathe and try to settle the quick beating of my heart.

My head starts to clear and I notice that I am in an unfamiliar place. Where am I? I then remember the events of the evening, HOLY SHIT! Did I really cut my arm and feed Peeta? PEETA! I sit abruptly, AH! Bad idea, I suddenly feel dizzy again and nauseous.

I take a moment to calm myself. I slowly look around the room, I can’t see much details as it’s very dark; I think everything is either black or a very dark blue, like Peeta´s office. To the corner of my eye I see movement. I turn to look. There in the corner someone seems to be seated.

“You’re awake finally.” I recognize the voice, it’s Peeta.

“Mr. Mellark, what happened?”

“You fainted while I was drinking from you.” He says softly.

“Oh!” Yes, I remember, hmm I wonder why I feel fuzzy all over. “And how are you feeling Mr. Mellark? Are you alright?”

“Alright?” I hear Peeta repeat, and then he bursts out laughing.

“Mr. Mellark?” I whisper

“What a sight this is! Absolutely fucked up!” he rants, “I want to keep my pride as a member of the vampire clan, but look at me, struggling not to get twisted around a mere human woman´s finger. Things can hardly get any worse.”

This blood drinking business must have screwed up my brain, no wonder Peeta’s girls are bimbos, I can´t get my head around what he is saying. Peeta stands up all of a sudden a walks over to where I am and sits very close to me.

“You are one irritating woman Katniss.”

“What? I don’t underst…” I murmur

He suddenly pulls me towards him and embraces me; I first smell a delicious scent coming from him, it’s very sweet but not in a cloy kind of way. I feel safe in his arms, like nothing could harm me ever. I haven’t felt this way for a very long time. Not since before my father was alive. A warm feeling starts to grow from within me. This is so new, but I feel so good.

Peeta separates himself from me, but does not let me go. My grey meet with his blue and I feel myself get lost. His eyes seem to read my soul; I can hide no secrets from him. I am intoxicated by him, and ever so slowly I see his hand come and caress my cheek.

The room fades to nothing, and in a blink of an eye, his lips meet with mine. They’re so soft and warm. His kiss is gentle at the beginning and then intensifies to something more. It’s a simple kiss, but why does it affect me so much. Just as it started, the kiss ends.

“We should stop,” Peeta says, “your blood is starting to make a delicious smell. And you’re to exhausted from today’s events, I shouldn’t eat you up.”

HUH? Eat me up?

“Are you feeling better?” He asks, his hands now rub my back as he pulls me into another embrace.

“Yes, I’m all right I think.” I answer dazzed.

“Get ready, I’ll drive you home.”

The drive to my house is in silence. I think I’m still confused and dazzed about all the events of today. I look over at Peeta, he himself appears to be in deep thought.

As we arrive and Peeta parks. I notice the front door of my house open. Oh! My uncle Haymitch has come home! I see him stand on the front porch, regarding us cooly as Peeta and I get out of his car.

“Uncle Haymitch! Your home.” I go up and hug him.

Haymitch smiles at me, “You look beat sweetheart, why don´t you go and rest.” I blush and turn to look at Peeta. From the corner of my eye I see Haymitch do the same.

“Boy,” he greets.

“Haymitch,” says Peeta in return.

They stare at each other for a long moment as if silently communicating to each other. I feel that I’m intruding on something. After a moment I hear Haymitch say, “Good night boy,” as he pushes me inside.


	10. The Business Transaction, Real or Not Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter will answer the most frequently asked question by the readers to a certain degree. Cheers!

CHAPTER 10  
THE BUSINESS TRANSACTION, REAL OR NOT REAL

DING! The elevator doors open, I walk stiffly into it I feel myself hyperventilating. 

Breathe Katniss, in and out, slowly. Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale, yes! That’s it.

Yesterday I took the day off that Peeta had given me on our drive to the disastrous dinner. That damn dinner, well more than the dinner, the events following them. Why the hell did I let Peeta drink from... No! Correction… Why did I insist on Peeta drinking from me cutting my wrist, what is wrong with me?

CALM DOWN!

Breathe Katniss, in and out slowly. Inhale… exhale… inhale… exhale. Don’t think just breathe. Do the exercises good Dr. Aurelius told you to do when you suffer from anxiety.

I am Katniss Everdeen. I am 22 years old. My father died in war. My mother of depression. I have overcome addictions. I have a supporting aunt and uncle. I have a loving sister…

Very good, simple thoughts… Let’s continue…

I work for Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark is a vampire. A very handsome vampire. He is weak to pious Christians. He gets very sick because of this. He drank my blood two days ago. We kissed in his apartment…

SHIT! STOP!

I have to stop thinking about this. I couldn’t even enjoy my day off. Sadly when I woke up, Haymitch had already left on a business trip, Prim is away at science camp for two weeks and my aunt Effie had a 24 hour shift at the hospital. I worried over my night with Peeta all day. How is he going to behave now, even worse how am I. That kiss was dreamy… NOOO it was a mistake, surely it wasn’t really me. It probably was all that blood loss causing a certain degree of brain damage.

I look at the time. SHIT! I’m late! And today I imagine I’ll have shitloads of work to do. 

DING! I have reached the top floor. The doors open and I walk out and head straight to Peeta’s office. Act normal Katniss, this your work place. Focus on business, business is all that matters.

As I approach Peeta’s door I hear arguing.

“Don’t you think you’re too quick tempered and demanding Peeta? You should proceed more gently with this business; otherwise this will affect his employees too. It will be a disaster for them!”

“You’re just too naive Finnick. I won’t leave him and his phonies like this. I’ll pummel them to the ground once and for all!” Peeta growls.

Finnick just sighs, “You’re such a brute! I just think we shouldn´t do anything rash.”

I enter his office; I already know Peeta doesn’t like me to interrupt when he is on a rant.

Peeta looks very pissed, “I will not tolerate betrayal Finnick; this must end! And I assure you I’ll fuck him over in our meeting tomorrow.”

“WOAH! Calm down, see reason Peeta. The business he controls is extremely important; we can’t take the risk of meddling into his branches.” Finnick stands up and runs his hands through his hair.

“MEDDLING! MEDDLING! THAT FUCKER IS STEALING FROM THIS COMPANY AND HE’S HAVING FUCKING TRANSACTIONS WITH OUR COMPETITION! YOU CALL THAT MEDDLING?” Peeta is in a peak, he is now standing. I have never seen him like this.

“Come on Peeta, the Arsenal Project isn’t that important for us. If necessary we can let it go.”

“NO! Absoutely not! You know very well that this project is very linked to the bank. I will not be cleaning up another mess made by you because of your blindness.” Peeta looks over at me and gives me a hard stare.

“Peeta I’m sorry about the other project, I really didn’t expect Cashmere to…” Finnick pouts. 

“I don’t need you to tell me that. Now if we’re done here I need to attend to some business with Katniss, since she has arrived.” Finnick looks around and sees me, while Peeta stands up fuming.

“Ah! Katniss, how lovely to see you!” Finnick composes himself and I feel myself melt at Finnick’s smile. It’s just so heart – warming and charming. I wish I could come to work every morning to this.

“Good morning Mr. Odair, I hope your morning is running smoothly.” Finnick looks stunned and then lets out a strong laugh. “The usual Katniss, the usual.” I instantly blush, gosh, what a nice laugh.

Peeta walks past me, dark and furious and points to the exit. “If you’re done here Finnick, SCRAM! I have a busy schedule today.”

Finnick looks quite lost and sad for a moment. He then walks over to me. “It’s always a pleasure to see you Katniss.” With that, he takes my hand and softly kisses it like the first time. I blush furiously.

“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Odair.” Finnick walks out the door and leaves the office completely. A dead silence follows his exit, until we hear the elevator bell of departure.

I look over at Peeta. He has lit a cigarette and sits down. After a moment he looks over at me. “You like him.”

“Whaa… uhm no. I just admire him.” Peeta starts laughing, I feel my belly drop, his laugh is off. “Really Ms. Everdeen, well good. A girl like yourself shouldn’t aim too high.”

THE BLOODY FUCKER! Well this I know, to hell the dinner, the blood drinking and the kiss. I guess we’re back to business.

“Business… everything is a business transaction Katniss. No one is ever selfless. Though I must say you’re quite sensitive and tasty.” The nerve! PIG! Breathe Katniss.

“Hmph, well I must say you were lucky boss, what you tasted was a district 12 delicacy and I assure that you won’t be tasting it ever again.”

I see Peeta smirk “HA! Then I guess I will have the pleasure of seeing your skills to the maximum to avoid further mistakes in upcoming business transactions.”


	11. The Face Behind the Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far, that's why it took me some time to proofread, and I got distracted writing Claymore my other fic. But here you go. I hope you enjoy.

CHAPTER 11

THE FACE BEHIND THE GLASSES

 

The wind blows strongly, autumn ended weeks ago and soon winter will come. The holidays are coming. My life is a routine, once a month I take Prim along with Aunt Effie to the hospital for her diabetes check up that same day I usually have a meeting with Dr. Aurelius, he keeps encouraging me about hobbies and routines. I have barely seen uncle Haymitch twice in the last three months, but I know he visits constantly considering that Effie’s mood is all mushy and dreamy afterwards.

 

Every day, I wake up in the mornings, eat breakfast with Prim before she’s off to school listening to her happy stories, I stay an extra hour chatting with Effie about her new wig ideas or whatever crazy fashion trend she wants to try, always declining when she wants to dress me up. I later go to my morning german classes. Then I’m off to work.

 

Work. Since the incident as I have named it, and furiously try to forget, I have driven myself to be perfect. Documents are always processed, files filed, meetings made and attended, copies prepared and of course feeding meals scheduled.

 

Peeta himself seems more brooming and frightening with each day. Lately there seems to be a difficulty inside the company. He alongside Finnick are the CEO’s of M&O Internaltional, but M&O is so much more. Now it is considered a gigantic conglomerate having acquired many smaller companies and practically dominating every market and business it participates in.

 

One particular company they acquired brought in Seneca Crane, he now has a position of vice president in the weapons branch. Peeta has been monitoring each one of his steps through me, ever since the associates meeting last month the day after the ‘incident’.

 

From what I have seen, it seems that Seneca Crane is making sketchy negotiations with suspicious companies, selling plans, products and other artifacts of the famous Arsenal project. But Peeta still doesn’t have anything concrete to fire the man.

 

Due to this his mood is nasty, he snaps at everyone, even his bimbos. The only person safe seems to be me. But that could also be because of what happened a week after the incident.

 

_Its Friday afternoon, the first snow of the season is falling softly outside but of course we can’t see because Peeta’s drapes are drawn._

_“Your schedule for today is the following: The reports from the different departments are on your desk to be signed, you are scheduled to meet with Mr. Titus Wolfgang to decide if you will absorb his company or sell it in parts, you will later have a meeting with your brother to discuss new company politics and finally it is Ms. Clove Bennet’s turn for your feeding. Would you require anything else Mr. Mellark?”_

_Peeta looks at me annoyed, “so not sexy! How come I’m stuck with such an absolutely not sexy secretary?”_

_I sweetly smile at Peeta which seems to annoy him more, “Sorry for not being sexy Mr. Mellark, but I believe I’m here to be your assistant and not your meal; that is why you have your woman. Now you should cooperate Mr. Mellark to have a better day.”_

_“Cooperate?” for the first time in a week he smirks at me, “so if I don’t cooperate, you’ll stay here with me until tomorrow working?”_

_“Oh no! if you don’t cooperate I wouldn’t burden the company with paying me for overtime, I’ll just go home. If you don’t like it you can just go on and fire me, it will probably be quite a nuisance to go over everything again with a new assistant though.”_

_I see Peeta sit and sulk at his desk, “it’s no fun teasing you anymore, just go on doing your work.”_

I chuckle at the memory, I do have to recognize that our working relationship has more trust now; Peeta accepts everything I give him to sign or send without checking. I have even the power to take some light decisions in relation to the people that can meet with him or not, I am in charge completely of his schedule now.

 

Speaking of schedule, Peeta is due to attend another general meeting with all heads in the afternoon but before we must attend some business at headquarters so we have to leave now. I look out the window. Snow is falling heavily now, if I remember there will be a blizzard later today. I shall make sure the last deliveries for the conference are made immediately to avoid any dilemmas.

 

I enter Peeta’s office and just as I’m about to announce that we must leave. Peeta receives a call on his phone.

 

“What!” He growls, “but the conference is today, I need it immediately!” I listen intently to half the conversation and try to understand.

 

“Do whatever you can, I’ll send Katniss to retrieve it.” Huh? “Of course she is capable, just make sure to get it and don’t miss Katniss!” Peeta ends the conversation without saying anything more.

 

“Katniss, I need you to go immediately to the Eaton department store, you’ll retrieve some documents from a man there. It seems Crane is being very generous with our assets in return for special privileges. The documents you’ll receive are proof of that. Once you obtain the files make sure they are correct, I’m sure just a glance of the documents will be enough for you to identify them. This must be done with the upmost discretion. Understood?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Mellark.”

 

“Pretend to be a customer and look for an employee called Pollux on the second floor, where they sell shoes. Here take my card, I need you to use regular clothes, no one must know you are my assistant. Once you have the documents. Bring them to me straight away. I’ll have already arrived at headquarters by then. I must have these documents before the conference starts. So make sure to be on time.”

 

I immediately leave the office and head to my destination, the wind is strong and the snow gives almost no visibility, I hail a taxi. “Take me to the first mall you find.” I check my watch and see that I have two hours to do everything. Traffic is heavy, I make it to the mall in 30 minutes and enter the first clothing store I see.

 

The woman looks at me quite skeptically, “welcome my name is Venia, and how may I help you.”

 

Without a second thought I say, “You have exactly 15 minutes to transform me, I need to be at an important appointment very soon. I have no limits to money. Quick!” The woman goes straight to work. At exactly 18 minutes I leave the store with something she mentioned to be elegant and accentuated my curves. I have let my hair down and have removed my glasses, Venia even applied mascara and lip stick, as I told I was very late and couldn’t stay for more.

 

I leave the mall and again hail a taxi; I need to be at Eaton as soon as possible. It takes my taxi another 30 minutes to get to the department store. I ask the driver to wait as I won’t take long. I hurry and run to the shoe section. Luck is with as I see a bearded man looking around at the people passing by. I neat him and whisper “Pollux”, he looks at me and without a word hands me a large envelope, I quickly open it and check the documents, satisfied I nod to him and we part ways.

 

I again run as quickly as I can to my waiting taxi. As I enter I tell him to go to M&O International headquarters, I check my watch again, and I have less than 30 minutes to get to the offices. We are not very far away, maybe some 10 blocks.

 

But the weather is relentless and traffic is heavier, after a full 10 minutes I see we haven´t advanced but a block, I pay the taxi and then sprint towards my destination. I have never run like this before, not even when Cato and Gloss were chasing me in the woods before I struck them down.

 

I check my watch every block, the minutes are ticking down, I finally see the M&O building I run faster. I finally reach the lobby, everyone that is there looks at me curiously. I see Peeta is waiting.  I walk over to him.

 

“Mr. Mellark your documents.” I see him look around and spots me coming towards him. His face transforms into utter surprise. “Katniss?”

 

“I got them Mr. Mellark, and just on time!”

 

A security guard approaches us, “Mr. Mellark is everything ok, is this woman bothering you?” Peeta still has a stunned face, and starts laughing, he waves the security guard away. I feel self conscious. “So this is what you look like,” he says. I seem him look me up and down appreciatively and shake his head. I blush and get redder if that is possible, I think I’m already very red from my run.

 

“Give the documents and find Thom, wait for me until I’m finished the meeting. Take rest and have him bring you something to drink and eat. Thank you Katniss, with each day you are more valuable to me.” With a final admiring look and a quick caress on my cheek he leaves me in the lobby. I am bewildered and confused.


	12. The Uses of the word Property

CHAPTER 12  
THE USES OF THE WORD PROPERTY

I wait for Peeta in a special office close to the conference room where he is currently attending. Thom has taken great lengths to get me comfortable, fed and rested. I look around the room and notice that it is decorated very similarly to Peeta’s office. I guess everything is adapted to Peeta’s needs in the company.

After an hour or so, I hear people speaking animatedly in the hallway. I guess the meeting is finished. Thom comes in after a few minutes. “Mr. Mellark has requested you meet with him in Mr. Odair’s office.”

I thank Thom and leave immediately, I knock lightly. “Come in,” I hear a muffled voice say.

As I enter I see that both Peeta and Finnick are discussing the outcome of the meeting.

“Crane was very shocked; he didn’t know where to hide.” Says Finnick, “Now that I think about it, it’s true that there were many contracts from Crane which were more than profitable for their conditions. He was deceiving us a lot. The documents you showed were only some of the evidence. All they can do is gently hint that the culprit was Seneca.”

“But he understood that we have concrete evidence too.” Peeta says, “this time it was only a light threat. Are you happy now? I was quite gentle with him.”

“Happy? No!” says Finnick, “You always stain your hands Peeta, this time I’ll say that what you did was by my order, all right?”

Peeta’s face suddenly darkens and grabs Finnick by the collar, “Use your head for once Finnick! You are the person on the very top of this empire. You can’t stain your hands. You have to learn to use the tools you have!”

Hmmm, what’s this? It seems that Peeta has certain brotherly love towards Finnick. He wants to protect Finnick.It reminds me of Prim and I, just after our parents died.

“Katniss! Katniss!” I wake up with a startle

“Prim? What is it baby girl?”

“I wet the bed again, Ms. Tigris is gonna be mad! She’s gonna want to hit me” My poor Prim, her face is tear streaked and her big blue eyes are full of worry.

“Shhh, here change into these clothes and don’t worry baby girl, she won’t say anything to you. Come sleep here with me, I’ll protect you.” Tigris has a bad habit of punishing her foster kids, I think she just does this because of the money they pay her.

Prim snuggles into the bed and grabs onto me, “Katniss I’m scared. I don’t want them to take me away from you.”

“Shhh, sleep. I’m here baby girl.”

As soon as Prim falls asleep, I slip out of bed and go over to her cot. I take the bed sheets, it’s too late to wash them. I get out of the damp basement where we sleep, Tigris hates the kids wetting the sheets. I’ll just have to dispose of them in a way that Tigris will get angry with me. Something that will make her forget Prim completely.

I get an idea silently go straight for the kitchen and then I head over to the abandoned building two blocks away. Yes! This will definitely get her attention.

The next morning I hear a yell, “You ungrateful worthless girl! You have no sense of correctness.”

I face Tigris as she holds the burnt bed sheets from Prim’s bed.”I’m going to have to punish you for this.” I smile, I hope Prim is still asleep so she can’t see.

I see Tigris come closer with a leather crop in hand, “this will teach you to have manners in my home…”

“Katniss!” I hear Peeta say, I shake my head from my thoughts.

“Katniss!?” says Finnick, “You look so different, wow your eyes are so beautiful and wow that beautiful hair.” I blush and can’t think of anything to say. “Really Katniss,” Finnick continues, “you are truly something, not only are you perfect as a secretary but gosh, are you beautiful.”

“Oh! Thank you!”

“Peeta make sure to treat her well, if not I’m tempted to steal her from you.” What! Oh dear.

“Shut up Finnick!” Peeta says darkly, “as if I would hand over what is mine. Let’s go Katniss.”

MINE? What does he mean?


	13. The Preparation for the Christmas Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the last update of the night. This is a monster of a chapter to my standards, but it had to be to get a lot of things out there and ready for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. CHEERS!

CHAPTER 13

THE PREPARATION FOR THE CHRISTMAS PARTY

“Katniss dear! Are you ready yet?” I hear my aunt call me.

 

“Coming auntie!” I swiftly walk down the stairs and walk into the kitchen.

 

“Here! I’ve prepared your lunch and a power shake for breakfast, I’m trying a new recipe; according to the blog I follow, it will give you a real boost in the morning.” My aunt Effie hands me my lunch bag and a travel mug.

 

“Thank you Aunt Effie, you shouldn’t have.” This is new, maybe she feels guilty that she’s leaving me alone for the rest of the month. She’s going to go off with Haymitch to some remoted and secluded retreat in the mountains, Prim will be spending time with her friend Rue who invited her to stay at their family home and then she will meet up with Aunt Effie and Haymitch at their retreat, leaving me all alone for the whole month.

 

“No problem, now off you go.” She smiles. “Oh, I’ll miss you Katniss! Have a very good month, I love you so much! And don’t worry about Prim she’ll be safe with us at the cottage.”

 

“Bye!” I sulk and leave before she starts puking rainbows or something. I hate Peeta right now.

 

As I exit the house I stop immediately. There in front of my house I see Peeta’s car parked. What? Hmm, maybe that’s why Aunt Effie was so weird.

 

I quickly run over to the car, I see Thom get out and hurriedly open the back door, as I look inside, I see that Peeta is not there. “Thom? Why are you here?”

 

“Mr. Mellark has a new working venue due to the season, he requested I come pick you up and take you to him immediately. It seems that from now on you will be working from there.”

 

“Oh, all right.” I see, December has come, and the Christmas spirit is everywhere in the city. I even remember that maintenance was programmed to decorate Mellark Offices last night. I get in and wait for Thom to take us. It takes Thom a quick 20 minute drive to a huge building that I quickly recognize as Peeta’s apartment. Before I can even react or process this, Thom has opened the door and is telling me all the basics for my easy access to the building.

 

As I enter, I take a quick scan of the building. I see that the decor is very similar to Peeta’s office, even the color of the carpet and drapes is the same. It’s a bit dark inside and I see that there is no lobby and much less someone to attend at a front desk.

 

I hurriedly cross the entrance and enter the elevator introducing the password Thom gave me. When I finally arrive to the penthouse, I see Peeta is seated at a desk near a huge painting.

 

He sees me come in and smiles, “Welcome again to my humble abode Katniss.”

 

I notice his slight intonation with again, he must want me to remember what happened here, I decide to ignore him, “Good morning Mr. Mellark, shall we get started?”

 

Peeta just lights a cigarette and waits for me to get my bearings. “This month you seem to have many invitations, though all of them seemed to be themed as Christmas parties, I have sent your apologies for your absence along with generous gifts.”

 

“Excellent!”

 

“There is just one meeting I need your confirmation on, it is scheduled on the 24th, Congressman Latier and Mr. Hawthorne are holding a party with all their associates; General Heavensbee seems to be also attending along with Admiral Paylor. Considering your interest in working with the Admiral, I thought…”

 

“I WON’T GO” Peeta pouts

 

“Very well I’ll see if I can contact Mr. Odair’s secretary and have him attend.”

 

“Good! Everything needs to be done from here. I need you to space my meals as well, schedule them every week. I can’t afford the women to thinking they’re something special; no women must be programmed after the 20th and before the 27th, and none of them come here.”

 

“But Mr. Mellark don’t you need to feed constantly?”

 

“I can manage to hold out for more than 10 days if utterly necessary.”

 

“Will you spend time with your family?”

 

“Why the hell would I want that?”

 

“What, so you’ll spend this season all by yourself!” Poor Peeta. Although my case is much sadder, my family will be away while I’m stuck here with the Vampire Grinch.

 

“What are you talking about Katniss, you’ll be with me. It’s not like you have any plans for the season either. I mean you work every day until very late with me, the only extra activities you have are either with your sister, so you can’t have any time left for dating.” He smirks at me.

 

“I will have you know that Mr. Odair happened to ask me a few days ago if I had plans, too bad I already had some things to do.” Why am I lying? And using his brother too! Katniss you suck at this.

 

Peeta looks at me sternly, he takes a big drag from his cigarette and then exhales. “I’ve changed my mind Katniss, I have decided to attend this party, Admiral Paylor’s presence is too important to miss.”

 

He’ll attend? How will he get through the night?

 

“You’re coming with me to this party Katniss.”

 

“What!? BUT!”

 

“No buts, I can’t go with anyone else, I have already stated that it would be too much trouble, and there is no one else I trust. So, I’ll choose your clothes for the event. You’ll be my partner for the evening and let’s hope I can make it through.” He chuckles.

 

THE FUCKER! PESTERING ME JUST BECAUSE I TOLD HIM HE WOULD SPEND THE SEASON ALONE. DAMN HIM!

 

“It’s just a party Katniss, that won’t affect me much, as long as there is no choir singing or religious service of some kind.”

 

OH! Ok…

_________________________________________________________________

 

It’s the day of the meeting Peeta and I are supposed to attend, so far he hasn’t mentioned anything since; I’m very hopeful that with all the work we’ve had, he has forgotten about his decision to take me. I’ve been very worried for the last 3 weeks, I dress this way for a reason, damn it! If the dress is revealing, I’ll throw it back at Peeta and tell him to FUCK OFF!

 

As a matter of fact I have worn my most hideous clothes these weeks, today being the champion of unmatched and distasteful. Peeta every day has stared at me shocked but never says anything and just shakes his head.

 

It’s almost close to midday, I’m working in Peeta’s study when I hear a lot of commotion outside. I come out to see. To my surprise, there are three people standing in the living room with Peeta.

 

“This is she,” says Peeta “Katniss, I would like you to meet Cinna, he is my personal tailor and this here is Flavius and Octavia his assistants. They will be your prep team for tonight’s event.

 

“What? But!”

 

“I thought I said no buts Katniss. Now leave your work aside and I’ll leave you in Cinna’s hands. Oh, and Cinna remember the color that I told you to put on Katniss.”

 

“No worries,” says the dark but attractive man Peeta presented as Cinna.

 

With that Peeta turns around a goes off to seclude himself in his room. FUCKER! He did this on purpose. Now I’m going to look like one of his harpies. I start to feel very nervous. I can’t go through with this.

 

“Come Katniss, allow me to look at you closely.” Cinna says

 

I take a deep breath and go over to him.

 

“May I?” he asks softly, somehow, Cinna’s voice and manner relax me. I nod to him.

 

He takes off my glasses and unties my hair. “My, my, Peeta was right, you have a very attractive natural beauty. Don’t worry, he was very adamant that we use little makeup and your dress is to be elegant but not revealing.”

 

My breathing slows at this, Peeta really said that?

 

“Now go shower and then when you have finished you can come and see the dress.”

 

After a thorough bath, I put on what seems to be one of Peeta’s bath robes, I blush scarlet just thinking about it. I meet with Cinna and he takes me to what seems to be Peeta’s walk in closet next to the bathroom. There hung behind the door, happens to be the most beautiful gown my eyes have ever seen. Its black made of lace and silk.

 

“Try it on,” says Cinna.

 

I nod and he leaves me by myself.

 

Well here goes nothing!

 

I take off the robe I’m wearing and put on the dress, it fits me perfectly. It’s very well designed as it hugs my curves nicely and makes all the right bumps show. It’s off the shoulders but doesn’t show too much cleavage. The lace covers my arms and my whole torso all the way to my hips; then the silk skirt flows out from the silk falling straight to the floor.

 

I walk outside to where Cinna is, “Ah! Perfect!”

 

The following hour Flavius and Octavia do my nails, hair and makeup, while Cinna talks to me. His tone soothes me greatly, and he is very nice and easy to talk to. I wonder if he knows that Peeta is a vampire.

 

When they have finished, they bring a big mirror so I can admire their work. My makeup as promised is minimal, though the mascara makes my eyes stand out, my hair has been let down, styled so that I have loose curls like a halo around my face, and my nails are a deep red. I must say I look stunning and the best part is that I don’t feel over conscious with my body.

 

“What a sight!” I hear Peeta say, before I can turn, I see him stand behind me. He too is dressed in a formal tux. He looks divine, I blush and lower my sight. “You’re really gorgeous.” He murmurs, I look up at him and see him smile slightly. “But there is something missing.”

 

What? Really?

 

I see him reach into his suit pocket and take out a rectangular velvet box. He slowly opens it and from it he takes out a stunning silver necklace with a solitaire diamond. “Here, allow me to put it on.”

 

Once he is finished, he puts his hand on my back and waits for me to take all of this in. I’m nervous, I don’t want to call much attention to myself. I really don’t want to experience the hurt again.

 

I meet Peeta’s eyes through the mirror, “It’s alright Katniss, I’ll be with you, as long as you are with me, nothing will harm you.”

 

I turn to look at him directly, I feel so reassured with his blue eyes looking at me. I just nod.

 

“Let’s go.” He says, and with that we leave for the night.


	14. The Christmas Night

CHAPTER 14

THE CHRISTMAS NIGHT

 

We arrive at a huge hotel on Main Street, it’s quite impressive and I’ve heard that it has accommodated many notorious people. During this season the hotel is well known for its impressive Christmas decor and activities.

 

I look over at Peeta but he seems fine with just the decorations. As we enter the main ballroom, I am stunned still to see the beauty of the decorations. Many people have come, all of them for business though.

 

I sigh in relief, it won’t be so bad. Peeta turns to me with a stern look.

 

“Katniss stop walking behind me, today you are my partner, and you have to stand beside me.” With this he pulls me to him and winds his arm around me. I blush furiously and look down.

 

What is up with him? I feel his fingers grab my chin and make me look up.

 

“I have finally made you wear clothes suited to your beauty; you should take your time and act all bossy and proud for the night.”

 

If I could become any redder this moment would be it. I feel so flattered but doesn’t he understand? This is so uncomfortable.

 

Peeta looks sternly at me, “stay here I’ll get us some champagne, maybe that will relax you.”

 

As I wait for him, I notice a sandy haired man looking at me. His staring is very intense and strange, it has made me squirm, and all I want to do, is hide. I think I’ll go look for Peeta.

 

I start walking around the room looking for him, when I notice that the man is following me. I start to feel anxious and nervous. I do not like the way he looks at me. I walk faster desperately looking for Peeta.

 

The man continues to follow me, at this moment I’m tempted to leave the party and go hide somewhere as fast as I can. I turn back to see that the man has increased his pace and is trying to reach me. I accelerate when, bang, I slam into someone.

 

I almost fall back, but the person catches me quickly.

 

“Katniss! Are you Ok?

 

I look up and to my greatest relief I see that it’s Peeta. His face is very concerned. I look back and see that the sandy haired man is gone. Peeta looks the same way I have and frowns.

 

“Come Katniss, I think its better we don’t separate; there are too many people here.”

 

I just nod, breathe in his scent and gladly take hold of his arm.

 

For the next couple of hours we meet businessmen and some high ranked military officials. Peeta never lets me go and introduces me as Ms. Everdeen. Everyone is polite and smiles at me and they even include me into their conversations.

 

So far, so good. Peeta’s presence gives me confidence and a feeling of safety.

 

In the middle of the party, I need to use the restroom. I excuse myself from Peeta stating I’ll be back. The restrooms are huge and very fancy; I quickly go about my business so I can return to Peeta.

 

As I walk out, there on the other end of the corridor is the sandy haired man, “hello baby.” I quickly go into panic mode… baby… only one person has ever called me baby…

 

I look at him again; his face is malicious as he walks up to me. My panic has made my feet numb. I can’t seem to react.

 

“Katniss baby, I was surprised to see you, how have you been?”

 

I whimper; no one is here. He seems to know this too and gives me a smirk; he walks towards me and is almost at hand’s reach.

 

“Katniss! What took you so long?” My nemesis stops, freezes for a moment and then flees. I am so relieved, Peeta has come for me.

 

He approaches me and looks darkly at my fleeing nightmare, he starts to pull me away with his arm securely around me. I don’t dare to look back.

 

I grab Peeta and let him lead me away. We don’t enter the party again. Instead Peeta takes me to a side room.

 

“Katniss are you ok?”

 

I shake my head, tears threaten to fall. I knew this was a bad idea, he found me. He’s going the get revenge. I should have never let Peeta dress me up. I’m shaking uncontrollably. I can see a panic attack coming. I have to stop it…

 

I am Katniss Everdeen. I am 22 years old. My father died in war. My mother of depression. I have overcome addictions. I have a supporting aunt and uncle. I have a loving sister…

 

HE FOUND ME! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS FOUND ME! PRIM! I HAVE TO SAVE PRIM. I HAVE TO LEAVE.

 

I’m sobbing terribly now, he is here…

 

_It looks like it’s going to rain. I check the cellar and our food is almost running out. I think I have time to check snares and see if I can catch something for dinner. I get my bow and arrows and check on Prim. She’s fast asleep; I know she’ll wake up in a couple of hours. That’s time enough to get to the woods and find something to eat. I’ll just lock the door, she’ll be fine._

_I get out of my house and walk briskly to the woods. I’ve been walking for less than 5 minutes when I hear someone behind me. I turn and see its Cato._

_“Katniss baby, always pretty even in plain old jeans. Look who I brought to play?”_

_“FUCK OFF CATO! I’m never letting you touch me again.”_

_“But baby, I brought my friend Gloss, he’s really excited on trying you out.” I see a giant of a man walk up behind Cato._

_“I said FUCK OFF CATO! Leave me alone.”_

_“LOOK BITCH! Or you come over here or you’ll regret it. Remember that baby sister Prim doesn’t have anyone to look after her. You girls are all alone!”_

_“NO NEVER!” I turn and run. I hear them behind me…_

“Katniss!” Peeta shakes me from the memory. I look around and see that I’m in a hotel room. “Katniss, look at me!”

 

I slowly look up at him, my breathing erratic. “Look into my eyes, Katniss.”

 

His beautiful sapphire colored eyes are full of worry and… anger? I use them to anchor me. I start to get lost in them, my breathing starts to slow and I feel pulled into something good… My heartbeat slows and as I continue to look into his eyes. I feel pulled to safety. With him nothing will harm me.

 

His forehead touches mine, and he embraces me. “Katniss! I’m here. I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Trust me!”

 

I relax in his embrace. Warmth starts to invade my limbs and my chest. I look into his eyes and see that he shares my pain, and if I let him he’ll fight it off for me.

 

I close the distance between us, I need to feel him. His lips touch mine. Soft, inviting and promising.

 

As our kiss intensifies, I accept. I accept his promise of…


	15. The Night of More Unpleasant Memories… or NOT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I was kind of busy today, but I did not want to leave you to long with that last cliffhanger, he he. Here goes my next chapter. It's only one cause I want to write a chapter for my other fic Claymore too, before I clonk out of exhaustion. Anyway it's a bit long, and gives a lot of juicy tidbits out or inspires more questions, so I think it makes up for the lost time.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, and thank you all for your kind messages and kudos, you're all wonderful readers and totally inspire me to continue on. Until the next chapter.
> 
> Cheers!

CHAPTER 15  
THE NIGHT OF MORE UNPLEASANT MEMORIES… OR NOT?

His lips move against mine in dominance, slowly I am forgetting my bearings and just feel him, his warmth, his heat, his scent and his protection. I have a choice; if I stop, the pain, the fear and the panic will return, but if I continue and let Peeta lead, all my nightmares will disappear. It’s a sweet promise, one that I certainly will not turn down. 

I stop the kiss for a moment, I stare up into his eyes. Our eyes connect, millions of thoughts passing through us without the utterance of words; our hearts are beating furiously, I place my hand over his and nip at his bottom lip, he growls and bends down again to ravage my lips.

I feel like a blanket of protection is wrapping around me as my mind goes blank, I only feel, it’s one of the most wondrous moments I have ever experienced. It is only him and I. Everything else has faded to nothingness. All my panic is gone, I can’t seem to remember why it was that I was afraid in the first place. Why are we here?

I just feel protected… Protected by Peeta… Everything else I just don’t remember…

Peeta kisses me with a stronger onslaught of intensity, I give up thinking and just feel, this is so incredible. I hope this goes on and on and never stops.

After what I think is just a mere seconds more, Peeta stops. I whimper and he chuckles. Peeta pecks me one more time on my lips, then on my nose and finally on my forehead. 

“We have to stop Katniss, we’ve already been here for more than an hour.”

“What! Really?”

“Yes, we should go back and say our goodbyes. I have given up on meeting with Admiral Paylor, I don’t think she’ll show up tonight.”

“OH! All right.” I say softly

I look around at my bearings, hmm nice room, how did I get here? As I try to remember, a gentle ache starts in my head.

I feel Peeta take my hand and lead. “I think you’ve had too much champagne Katniss and you’re tired; let’s hurry up, the faster we leave the faster I have you away from such dangers.” As he says this, for a second his face becomes an angry scowl. Hmm. Odd, maybe he doesn’t like drunk people.

I shrug my shoulders and nod, maybe he’s right I might be too tired, it has been a very busy month, not to mention all the hassle of today with Cinna.

When we join the party again. I notice the group has made a semi-circle and excitement seems to grow. I see that everyone is looking to the front.

“Mr. Mellark!” We hear someone say, when we turn to look, I dark and elegant woman approaches us.

“Admiral Paylor, I had given up already in seeing you.”

“Oh, You know me, I like to appear when least expected.” She laughs “And who might this beautiful young lady be.”

“This is Ms. Everdeen, my partner.” Peeta says, “this is Admiral Paylor.”

We shake hands although I see her stare at me more than is deemed polite.

“I was hoping we could discuss business Peeta.”

“As much as I would like to, we must be on our way. Tomorrow is a very busy day for the both of us.”

This surprises me, what!? But the whole reason of coming here, was for Paylor. Paylor looks just as surprised and if she stared before now she’s downright assessing me.

“You think that wise Peeta, I have other very good offers. I am really tempted in taking them if we do not speak now.”

I see Peeta is going to turn her down. It’s as if something in my mind clicks and I know what he is going to say exactly. I can’t let him turn away from this opportunity. So I quickly take his arm and squeeze. “I’m alright, I can wait for you.” I say.

Peeta looks down at me and frowns. “You should speak with the Admiral, I’m sure your offer is a thousand times better.

“Excellent, smart lady you have there Peeta.”

Peeta looks up surprised but disappointed.

“Very well, I think I saw an empty room close to the ballroom. Let’s go there.”

I’m about to let go of him, when he takes my hand firmly, “you’re coming with me.” He states firmly.

We start walking to the exit, Paylor making small talk with Peeta when we hear the sound of a mic.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENT WAIT, AS PROMISED HERE COMES THE EVENT OF THE NIGHT! PLEASE WELCOME SAINT MICHAEL’S CHURCH CHOIR!”

WHAT! NO!

Paylor stops and smiles brightly, “a choir, oh I just love choirs. Let’s wait and watch, I’m sure this will make you less tired and brighten your night.”

I look at Peeta, and he just nods and smiles politely, “Of course.”

WHAT! PEETA NO!!! DAMN WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT NOW HE IS IN DANGER!

I see him give me a side glance to silence me. Of course! Mr. Proud wouldn’t show weakness at this time. I just turn and squeeze his hand tightly, as we both look on to the choir.

The seconds and minutes are excruciating, every time they finish a song I just hope it’s the last one, as I look up at Peeta and see how he is doing. This goes on for about an hour and a half, I think I have aged a thousand years with worry.

Finally the choir has finished. Everyone claps and I follow mechanically. 

“Well that sure was enlightening,” I hear Paylor say. “Now let’s go and talk.”

Peeta smiles at her and takes my hand firmly again. We enter the room again and the meeting starts. I hardly pay attention. I’m more attuned to Peeta, looking for any indication of his health. About a half an hour later, with Paylor’s clear agreement on signing with us and meeting with Peeta in the new year to discuss details. We say our goodbyes and leave immediately.

As we approach the car where Thom is waiting I feel Peeta pull me harder.

Finally we enter the car and Peeta tells Thom to take him to his apartment. I look over at him, he seems stone cold.

“Mr. Mellark?”

“Call me Peeta.”

Huh? WHAT? Whatever…

“Peeta, are you alright?

“I don’t know what you mean…”

“Peeta! Even if you put up that front, you can’t fool me! The only times that you act all stone cold is when you are trying to hide something like pain or frustration. Not to mention that you haven’t had a meal lately, so! I’ll repeat the question, are you alright?”

Peeta stares at me dumbfounded, suddenly his mask falls off and he slides down towards me, resting his head on my shoulder.

“It should be me taking care of you and not the other way around,” I hear him murmur.

What? What does he mean?

“You need blood Peeta.”

“I can manage. I’ll just need to back off from work for the next few days to recover.”

“BULLSHIT!”

I sigh heavily, “You need blood Peeta, and I understand perfectly that you can’t call one of your bimbos.”

“My bimbos? You think I’m not calling them because of the season?” He sits up and looks at me as if I were slow.

“YES! Of course, you’re afraid of the misunderstandings it will cause.” I only see that Peeta looks up.

“My, my… the surprises, I wonder what will happen when I finally go down the rabbit hole.” he says with a huff.

He must be really delirious with all this nonsense. I look at him as he stares at the car ceiling pondering as sweat has already broken down his forehead. The feeling from the room returns, he protects me…

“You can drink my blood.”

“WHAT!?” He stares at me like I’ve gone mad.

“I said you can have my blood. Though I’ll have you know, I will not take the status of your bimbos.”

Peeta continues to look shocked, then his face softens and again puts his head upon my shoulder.

“Why are you doing this? I thought you said I would never taste you blood ever again. It’s like you’re trying to protect me, why?”

“Because, it’s what we do, protect each other.”

Peeta lifts his head and nods. “Fine, but not here. This time we’ll do it better.”

With this he takes hold of my hand and lays his head on the head rest.

When we finally reach his apartment, his breathing has gotten much more labored and his movements have become slower. He closes the door and leads me to his bedroom. “You should get comfortable, Cinna should have left some night clothes for you to change into.”

“What! Were you planning something from the beginning Peeta?”

Peeta looks at me surprised, “No, it was actually part of your Christmas gift since recently I noticed that your clothes went from bad to deplorable.” He says this making a sick face, or maybe he’s feeling worse. “There is nothing more to them.” Then he pulls me into an embrace and inhales my hair. “Anyway, I don’t think you’re ready yet for that kind of intimacy.”

My heart melts at this. I leave him and go change. Cinna has indeed left a year worth of clothes from lingerie to coats and outer wear in boxes neatly identified.

I take the clothes most similar to what I usually wear, shorts with a T-shirt.

When I walk into the bedroom again, Peeta has changed as well and is lying back on the bed with his arm covering his eyes and breathing very heavily. I go up to the bed and crawl up to him and sit beside him. He moves to look at me.

After a few minutes, he sits up and pulls me between his legs. “Sorry Katniss, I guess I’m about to give you some more unpleasant memories.” He says sadly.

I close my eyes, and for the second time this night, I feel him kiss me. His kiss makes me feel warm and for the first time, a hunger starts to grow in my core. I do not know what it is but I let him guide me.

He separates his lips from mine with a small nip on my bottom lip and I automatically stretch my neck.

I feel so much bliss that when he bites it’s not so bad. I slowly lose conscious of my surroundings and little by little everything goes dark. Until it’s all black…  
________________________________________________________

She’s been asleep in my arms for about 2 hours now. Unlike the stupid and disgusting humans I have encountered in my life, she is the only one that is worthy. Damn Haymitch! Or should I be thanking him? Whatever it is, first there is a task I must do or more correctly a human I must dispose of.

Cato Turner, I’ll make you wish you went to hell all those years ago when I find you…


	16. The Female Vampire and The Fight

CHAPTER 16

THE FEMALE VAMPIRE AND THE FIGHT

 

I wake up feeling delicious. My body feels rested and my mind is in peace. I open my eyes and look around, hmm this is familiar… dark room, dark curtains aaaaand yes! There he is seated in the corner. Peeta. Only this time he’s not looking at me and I’m not dazed. I see him very concentrated on his ipad reading and smoking a cigarette.

 

I take a moment to observe him in silence, he looks relaxed and very far away from the brooding CEO that everyone sees at the office, though he still reflects arrogance. He is very well built, not overly muscular but I imagine that he could hold his own. I wonder if his body is like that because of genetics or maybe vampires need to work out. I have noticed these last few weeks that when I arrive to work, he has recently showered and there is an empty padded room that I just glimpsed in passing on the first day looking for the bathroom.

 

I continue to take him in, his blond hair curls in a fashionable way and his eyelashes are so long they look like they’ll tangle when he blinks; his lips I remember in chagrin are pink and soft; but his most beautiful feature are his eyes, which today if possible have taken an electric blue coloring.

 

His eyes… OH! He has caught me staring.

 

“Like what you see Katniss?”

 

What? Pompous ass. I blush.

 

“Maybe…” I whisper.

 

He chuckles, “how are you feeling?”

 

That’s right last night was crazy. First Paylor, then the choir, his health and finally I let him drink from me.

 

I sit up and put my hand against my neck, but nothing feels different, I stretch my neck to the sides and this time I don’t feel sore. Nothing out of place or sore. I get out of the bed and stand and stretch raising my hands high.

 

For this my shirt has risen up and I remember my shorts, before I can feel self conscious I see that Peeta is practically drooling… Hmmm…

 

“Like what you see Peeta?” I smirk, HA! Payback Mr. Badass.

 

He smiles, “Maybe.” He responds.  “I must admit I was wrong yesterday, this is your best look, waking up agrees with you Mr. Everdeen.”

 

I smile, I like this; I like nice and relaxed Peeta. “How are you feeling?” I ask

He chuckles. “Full. Come, I think you might be hungry.” There is the Peeta I know, bossy as hell.

 

“I’m not hungry.” My stomach growls. Traitor! To distract my hunger I answer with a question of my own.

 

“No offense Peeta, but how am I going to eat if you don’t eat food, much less have any in your apartment?

 

Peeta laughs, “I had Thom buy you breakfast and stock my kitchen this morning.” I’m still undecided.

 

“Really? What if I would prefer to go home? I mean it is a Saturday, it’s my day off.”

 

Suddenly Peeta’s face darkens to extreme anger, but just for a blink of an eye, I squint and look at him again. He is smiling.

 

He very sweetly says, “I would much prefer you stay Katniss. I owe you a meal or two already,” he smirks at this and continues saying, “and with our new…” he pauses to think, “…relationship status, I think it would be better if you stayed and we talked.”

 

“New relationship?” What does that mean? Yeah, we kissed; he has drunk my blood twice. Wait a minute is he implying I’m like one of his BIMBOS!? Because if he’s expecting to treat me the same way… “Just wait a minute Peeta, if you think…”

 

Peeta is suddenly in front of me, “stop over thinking Katniss. Let’s just say you are my one and only. You don’t fit in any category.” With this gives me a light kiss on the lips and takes my hand pulling me out of the bedroom.

 

I’m one and only… I still don’t understand.

 

“Peeta, what do you…?”

 

“Have breakfast first Katniss, we’ll talk after.”

 

“Oh. Ok.”

 

Peeta strangely has a state of the art kitchen and a huge dining room in his apartment, why? I don’t know, considering he doesn’t eat human food.

 

He takes me to the breakfast table, where a huge assortment of dishes has been placed. “I asked Thom to bring you a wide selection so you could choose what you liked the most.”

 

“Thank you. I’ll take the pancakes and the eggs, they look delicious.”

 

He nods and takes a seat while watching me take the food and place it in front of me.

 

“Are you just going to stare or what?”

 

“I think I’ll join you, I have never tasted oatmeal before.” He takes the bowl and spoon it looking at it as if it were poison, and makes a face when he swallows a spoonful.

 

I laugh and everything is all of the sudden flowery.

____________________________________________

 

After an hour of me eating my delicious meal and of watching Peeta making faces at the food he is tasting; I feel the moment our mood shifts. We stare at each other and I see Peeta breathe deeply.

 

“Katniss with what has happened between us…”

 

RING! RING! RING!

 

Peeta’s phone distracts us, he immediately responds with his bossy voice. “WHAT!? I TOLD YOU I WASN’T TO BE DISTURBED TODAY.”

 

I hear Thom on the other line, “I’m sorry Mr. Mellark, but Ms. Mason is here in the lobby, she insists on seeing you.”

 

Peeta looks surprised, “send her up,” and he ends the call. WHAT?

 

I look at Peeta expectantly, who the hell is Ms. Mason and why is she so special that she can come to his apartment.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s just business.” He says, as if he could read my mind.

 

A few minutes later, we hear the elevator announce Ms. Mason’s arrival.

 

When she enters I can tell she isn’t like any other woman Peeta acquaints with, she isn’t very tall, but her personality makes up for the lost height, you can tell for miles she is just as arrogant and pompous as Peeta if not more. Her hair is short and spiky. She’s wearing sunglasses so I can’t see her eyes.

 

As she enters she quickly hugs Peeta and gives him a peck on the lips. WHAT THE HELL! To my satisfaction Peeta doesn’t lead her on and looks offended by her actions.

 

“Peeta!”

 

“Johanna. Make it quick, I told you to call before coming.” Good! He wants her gone.

 

“Oh! I wanted to surprise you.” She looks over at me sitting at the dining room table, and frowns, “who’s this? Did I interrupt your _meal_.”

 

MEAL!? BITCH!

 

“Lay off Johanna. Let’s go to my office, now that you’re here I need to discuss something of importance with you.”

 

Office? Alone? What? I’m steaming mad.

 

Peeta before leaving walks over to me, “this is not what it seems, and just wait, we’ll talk when she’s gone.” With that he turns and leaves, Johanna following him and throwing me a last frown.

____________________________________________

 

I’ve been pacing for about 20 minutes outside Peeta’s office. As much as he wants me to believe, I just can’t shake the fact that I know what he does when he meets with beautiful women.

 

I try to listen carefully but no definite sounds come out. Maybe they are just talking, I huff and sit in the living room, I’ll just watch T.V. if I ever understand how to turn it on.

 

I’m looking for the remote under the sofa pillows when I hear a crash from Peeta’s office.

 

“YOU WANT TO WHAAAAT? BUT YOU’RE PEETA MELLARK, THE PROUDEST AND THE HIGEST RANKED VAMPIRE OF THE CLAN! HOW COULD YOU LOWER YOURSELF TO SUCH DISGRACE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!! THIS IS ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT! I REFUSE! I REFUSE COMPLETELY!”

 

Peeta must be saying something to her.

 

“BUT PEETA…”

 

Again silence for another few minutes.

 

Could it be that…

 

Suddenly I hear the office door being opened quite aggressively, Johanna comes out walking furiously at me with a lot of hatred.

 

“YOU HUMAN, YOU…”

 

“JOHANNA SILENCE!” Peeta shouts sternly

 

Human? OH! So Johanna is a vampire? What?

 

“THIS CANNOT BE!” I hear her puff and look at me murderously. Is she jealous? “HA!” I hear her laugh, “Really Peeta, not only human but brainless!

 

Brainless, how dare she…

 

“That is enough Johanna, we have finished so I think it’s time for you to leave please.”

 

Johanna gives me one last look of hatred and turns…

 

“FINE! But remember my conditions, only if they are met, will I help.”

 

With that, she leaves huffing madly and without a goodbye.

 

Peeta sighs, and walks over to me, hugging me tightly. I’m too confused about all this shit! I don’t even know where to start asking, I’m about to push Peeta away, when he embraces me stronger, “Come Katniss, I think our talk is due…”


	17. The Conversation

CHAPTER 17

THE CONVERSATION

 

I don’t budge and look down at the floor, this is too much. I have enough personal shit to deal with, to start including Peeta’s.

 

All I wanted was a better future for Prim…

 

“Katniss look at me.” I don’t want to, I know that the moment our eyes meet, it’s like I lose sense of who I am and let myself be submerged in overwhelming sensations.

 

“Katniss look at me… please.” SHIT! It sounds so alluring when he uses that voice. Big Bad Vampire Peeta Mellark saying please to me.

 

“Come on Katniss… I promise no funny business.” How does he know! It’s like he can read my mind! Wait a minute…

 

I stare up at Peeta, “Peeta what are you capable of doing?”

 

He looks shocked, “I’m a CEO of the richest company in the world Katniss, I can pretty much do anything.”

 

“You know what I mean, as a vampire, what are you capable of doing?”

 

“I already told you once Katniss,” Peeta sounds tense now, “We are in everything, medicine, politics, education, economy…”

 

“Peeta! Don’t diffuse the topic! Humans are also in everything and rich ones can pretty much do the same shit as you. What I want to know is… what is the difference between a human and a vampire?”

 

“We drink blood.”

 

“That sounds gross and like a disadvantage.”

 

“We can always make our partners feel pleasure and pure ecstasy each and every time.”

 

“Now you sound like a sex maniac.”

 

Peeta stares at me for a long time, “I did say we had to talk… Come let’s get comfortable.” Peeta leads me to the bedroom.

 

“How is this comfortable for _talking_?”

“This is my favorite room in the apartment, the coloring helps me relax.”

 

“The color in this room is exactly the same as in your office; you never relax in your office.”

 

“Katniss! I never relax in my office because you’re there, you drive me insane! Now stop being difficult, I already promised that we won’t do anything, you’re no ready for that.”

 

That shuts me up; Peeta sighs again and pulls me into a hug. “I’m new to this Katniss I’ve never experienced these feelings and frankly because of my upbringing I’ve spent my whole life hating humans, and I still do, you just seem the exception of that rule.”

 

He takes my hand immediately and lays a gentle kiss in my palm. “I want to make one thing clear Katniss, you’re here right now because you have become so much more to me than I could have ever imagined. I trust you infinitely and I know that I’m in very deeply, I would do anything to make your life easier and less traumatic, make you feel cherished and worthy, because you are my one and only.” Peeta sits on the bed with his back resting on the head board, he pulls me to sit between his legs and makes me lie on top of his chest resting my head on his heart.

 

I start to swoon at all this and I don’t know what to say. This has been a roller coaster ride. Peeta has feelings for me? But how? Since when? Why do I feel so happy?”

 

“Do you mean that we are a couple now?”

 

“Well, yes, if you want to look at it that way.”

 

“That way?”

 

“I think what we are experiencing goes beyond any human titles listed in the dictionary.”

 

That’s cool, but then I remember Ms. Vampire, “So if I’m your special one, who is Johanna?”

 

I hear and feel Peeta sigh, “Johanna is a vampire too, like humans we have organized hierarchy which we call clans. Every clan has one leader, who usually is the oldest. Being part of a clan brings privileges to a vampire, money, power, favors even meals. The payment to be part of a clan is the prestige, the more prestige you bring the higher ranked you are.”

 

“So… are you the leader?”

 

Peeta laughs, “no, absolutely not, too many rules and restrictions, I like to be my own boss in a way.”

 

“Really… that doesn’t surprise me.” I mutter, I feel Peeta chuckle. “How do you become a vampire?”

 

Peeta stiffens and his mood changes dramatically. I look up at him and see that this topic doesn’t go well with him at all.

 

I move my hand slowly and caress his face and then I move up and kiss him softly. After some seconds Peeta responds. Our kiss intensifies, as I put my hands in his hair, neck and torso, feeling whatever I can. Peeta seems to be doing the same, and for a moment we’re lost in our own little bubble.

 

After some time, we finally separate. Peeta leans his head on my forehead and smiles again. “You’re amazing Katniss.”

 

I smile back at him and give him a peck on his chest. “You’re pretty amazing yourself.” He now smiles sadly at me.

 

“Vampires, well first of all vampires are born vampires, you can´t turn into one. A vampire can never have children with another vampire. Male vampires have children with human women and female vampires with human men. The children born from these encounters aren´t half vampires, they are either completely human or completely vampires.”

 

This surprises me, “is that why you and Finnick are half brothers.”

 

“No,” Peeta says coldly, “my relationship with Finnick is very different.”

 

“Oh!”

 

“As a rule, vampires don’t have any warm feelings towards humans other then strictly feeding or reproductive. So when a child is conceived, it is a big deal since it happens not too often. Usually the mother is taken into the vampire clan before the birth and the child’s fate is decided upon his pedigree.”

 

“The clan decides?” Peeta nods stiffly and takes a faraway look in his eyes. My heart aches for him and his hurt. This clan definitely hurt Peeta. I think I hate them for it.

 

Peeta turns his eyes at me and all of a sudden he kisses me again hungrily. This kiss is much more intense and demanding, as if Peeta were looking for comfort. I let myself go and give him whatever he needs. We are lost in each other when we hear a crash.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK! PEETA YOU FUCKER!”

 

Both of us are startled, and turn to look at the bedroom door.

 

There standing utterly shocked and extremely pissed is Finnick.


	18. The Half Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! Sorry for the delay in posting up a chapter but I got distracted with going to the midnight screening of Star Wars here in my country and I kind of just woke up.
> 
> Here goes another chapter. It kind of gets really intense and you'll get to glimpse another side of some characters. Hahaha!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Later today I'll get another chapter up so you won't hate me too much. :) CHEERS!

CHAPTER 18

THE HALF BROTHERS

 

Our mood from before goes out like a flame and Peeta’s temper peaks, as I see his face transform from surprise to irritation to utter rage. Peeta releases me and stands up walking towards Finnick.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” Peeta lashes out.

 

Finnick stands unmoving from the door, looking at us, most especially Peeta. “I want to ask you the same fucking question Peeta.”

 

“GET THE FUCK OUT FINNICK!” By now both of them are chest to chest. I’m shocked still.

 

“THE HELL I WILL!”

 

Peeta lowers his volume but keeps his menacing tone. “Finnick get the fuck out of here; you know I hate you coming to my house.”

 

“I’m not leaving Peeta, I came here because I just found out about what you did. Why did you do that?”

 

“Stop meddling in my business decisions Finnick.”

 

“MEDDLE! HOW CAN I NOT MEDDLE, ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THE RECENT SHIT YOU’VE BEEN DOING AND NOW I SEE YOU WITH KATNISS!”

 

What? What things has Peeta been doing? And what about me?

 

“My business is mine alone to do as I please. Leave Katniss out of this.” I’ve never seen Peeta this angry and boy is he scary but Finnick doesn’t seem fazed and only seems to want to confront him.

 

“How can I, she is an employee of the company. A human, and last time I checked you don’t like humans. I know you! I know how ruthless and heartless you can be! It’s just plain cruel Peeta, especially after she shows such devotion and professionalism to you.”

 

“YOU KNOW NOTHING FINNICK!”

 

“I KNOW ENOUGH, WE ARE BROTHERS IF YOU CAN´T REMEMBER THAT DETAIL!”

 

“BROTHERS? HA! Don’t make me laugh. We didn´t even grow up together. You might as well be a pesty business partner.”

 

“That’s not true, you know I always wanted you to stay.”

 

“But I didn’t, all because of that stupid and despicable woman!”

 

Woman? What woman?

 

“That despicable woman Peeta is our mother.”

 

 “HA! She is nothing of mine; all I know is that she is spineless, weak and a traitor!”

 

HOLY FUCK! So that’s why Peeta is so touchy with family topics.

 

“Peeta I will not let you…”

 

“SHUT UP! If you’re so eager to defend dear old mom let’s settle this the only way we know.”

 

“FINE!” Finnick leaves the room with a sharp turn; Peeta is breathing heavily looking at the door.

 

“Peeta?” I stand and walk to him.

 

“Stay here Katniss. I’ll come back once this is settled” With that Peeta also goes out the door as if he were possessed.

 

What the fuck is happening here, and everything was going so well.

 

I sit on the bed again, going over all the events and I can’t seem to comprehend the situation. Finnick always seemed so happy to see Peeta, even though Peeta outright rejects him. I also know that Peeta cares for Finnick in his own way, I’ve seen it with my own eyes.

 

I sit for some time pondering and then shake my head, this needs answers, I head out to look for them, I’m really worried. I see that the elevator is on our floor, so they are still here, but where?

 

I walk out to the living room but they are not there, as I think to move on to another room, Thom comes into the apartment.

 

“Ms. Everdeen! I’m quite sorry for the disturbance, but Mr. Odair was adamant in coming up.”

 

“It’s not your fault Thom, but I’m worried about them. I’m worried about what they are going to do. We have to find them; I know they haven’t left the apartment.”

 

“I think it would be better if you stayed here Ms. Everdeen. This is not the first time both of them have gone off like this and they usually fix it by letting off a little bit of steam.”

 

“Letting off a little bit of steam…? What?”

 

Thom looks nervous as I go over his words.

 

“Steam? What are you trying to say?”

 

Thom looks down at the floor, “Thom answer me!”

 

“Well you see Ms. Everdeen, it’s really part of a ritual they’ve had since they were boys growing up. They would usually do this when Mr. Mellark was permitted to visit his mother. I don’t know if you have heard from him, but Mr. Mellark hates his mother, so those visits usually only ended up with Mr. Mellark and Mr. Odair meeting up. And since Mr. Mellark was taught to hate humans, well… they met in a way that was acceptable for the clan.”

 

I’m confused, what is Thom implying. “Thom just take me to them!”

 

“Ms. Everdeen, I recommend we stay in the apartment until Mr. Mellark and Mr. Odair return. Mr. Mellark would reprimand me if you come into any danger.”

 

“Danger? What? TAKE ME TO THEM THOM, NOW!”

 

Thom cowers at my shout and then his face shows he has lost the battle. “I must warn you first Ms. Everdeen we must be careful!”

 

Thom guides me to a hidden door that leads to a hallway I hadn´t noticed before, it’s close to Peeta’s bar near the kitchen. The hallway turns into a staircase. As we go down and get closer to the bottom I can hear grunts and shouts.

 

“FUCK YOU!”

 

“COME ON YOU PUSSY!”

 

“YOU CALL THAT A HIT!”

 

“SHIT!”

 

When we finally reach the bottom I see a door. Thom looks really worried now, though I don’t know if it’s because of what we are hearing or because I’m here when I should not be.

 

I don’t hesitate at all and open the door.

 

As I enter, I see Peeta and Finnick circling each other. Both already have blood on their face and hands.

 

Like a professional competition, they hit at each other relentlessly, anger fuming from both. I see punches and kicks with such intensity, that I cringe to think how much that hurts. This is no amateur fight. Peeta and Finnick know what they are doing and have the skills to cause damage.

 

Finnick is taller that at some point gives him advantage, but not for long as Peeta’s stockier build and apparently strength overcomes Finnick. One… two… and three direct hits in the face. Shockingly Finnick recovers and is able to through two kicks into Peeta’s ribs. Both take some steps back. They are looking at each other now, measuring the opponent, their eyes are full of anger and determination.

 

Of what? I can only begin to guess that it is due to their discussion, each one wants to make a point, the only way they seem to remember at this moment.

 

They both pause a millisecond and I know the moment they will go at each other again.

 

“STOP!”

 

“STOP! STOP RIGHT NOW!” I don´t know what gets a hold of me, but I run to them, just as they are reaching each other.


	19. The Doctor and The Call

CHAPTER 19

THE DOCTOR AND THE CALL

 

I feel pain, especially in my head and my chest. I can hear Peeta’s voice faraway calling to me urgently, I can hear a tone of worry in his voice, how odd?

 

“Katniss! Katniss are you ok?”

 

I can’t seem to respond to him, and the pain intensifies. Now I can hear Finnick too, his voice is panicked.

 

“Katniss! We should take her to the hospital Peeta!”

 

NO! I’m fine; I just need to sleep…

 

_Sleep had eluded me for weeks, then months and eventually a year, I remember that day like yesterday, the mood of the morning had changed drastically; I had just come back from hunting and I was skinning the squirrels while listening to mother telling me about how entertaining Prim’s curiosity was. We heard a knock and my mother went to answer. A woman dressed in military clothes with cold eyes stood and greeted us. My mother immediately went pale and still._

_“Mrs. Everdeen, I am Lieutenant Enobaria, I was part of your husband’s division. I’m sorry to inform you, but your husband suffered from a bomb attack three days ago and passed away. He was an honorable soldier…”_

_My mother’s legs gave out and she fell to the floor sobbing miserably as I went numb all over. Dad gone? No!_

I feel someone carry me.

 

“Thom call the doctor, quick!”

 

“Katniss honey, listen please! Open your eyes!” Poor Peeta he sounds desperate.

 

_Desperate, that is how I feel. I stopped going to school after we got news of dad. I started going to this club called the Hob. My friend Lavinia showed it to me and I’ve been coming here ever since. I started out with beers and getting drunk, but that didn´t seem to be strong enough for the pain, so I started to try out other stuff. That’s where I met Cato; he immediately came on to me._

_“Well hello! What’s your name?” I’m already a bit high from whatever Titus gave to me._

_“Katniss.”_

_“Hey Katniss, I’m Cato.” I see him look me up and down and smile._

_“So Katniss you here to have a good time or maybe forget your day?”_

_“I’m here to forget sadness.”_

_“Really! You know what, I have just the thing to forget. Want to try?”_

_“Sure.”_

_“Come, I have it in the other room.”_

I feel warmth on my face, someone is caressing me and the bad memory goes away. Hmmm it smells like Peeta. That’s true Peeta makes me feel better, however the pounding in my head and pain in my chest doesn’t seem to go away.

 

“Katniss? The doctor will be here any moment.” Peeta’s concerned voice is soft and assuring. I like his voice. My head feels so fuzzy, I try not to go back to darkness, but Peeta’s voice lures me into a nice dreamless sleep.

______________________________________________

 

Katniss is fast asleep, I’m glad nothing too serious happened to her. It was be sheer luck I was able to react just in time before Finnick and I could do serious damage.

 

By the way I sense her thoughts only her head and chest hurt as I push away her terrible memories.

 

“You’ll be ok Katniss.” I whisper to her as I caress her face. She has become so important to me, I had never sensed fear until I saw that miserable excuse of a man approaching her, it has been an advantage that I’m so tuned to her and sensed her fear when she saw him.

 

“We should really go to the hospital Peeta.” Finnick, fuck!

 

“Shut up Finnick.” I hear Finnick sigh

 

“Fine I guess I’ll leave, but we need to talk about the business Peeta.”

 

This is such a bother, but just like with Katniss I guess this discussion is due.

 

“Stay Finnick, might as well have the doctor look at you anyway, you’re a bloody mess.”

 

“You’re no better.”

 

“Yeah, but I heal faster.”

 

“Fine! So…” I hear Finnick take a huge breathe, “Katniss… Does Katniss know about you?”

 

“From the beginning.” I smile at the memory, her thoughts were so interesting that time, I can’t wait to start having the real experience with her.

 

“Oh! And she stayed?”

 

I can feel my smirk, “something like that.”

 

“I see.” I wait while Finnick organizes his thoughts, growing up it was nice visiting Finnick he was always straightforward and what he thought was what he said, he never gave me double standards. I sense that he finally has decided what to ask.

 

“ Why Peeta? Why did you resign from your position? Why did you make a new company? Was it such a drag on you to work with your family?”

 

Family… They are such a hindrance in this chess game.

 

“Damn it Finnick, this is so much more than a mere loathing for family.” My voice has begun to sound exasperated. “I just felt bored.”

 

How can I explain that this is so much bigger than family, the clan is moving into a territory I do not wish to follow, Marvel is getting greedy and Snow is a power hungry fool. I predict that Coin will make her move soon, and if the clan continues its current course a new war will break out.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This doesn’t concern you Finnick, the only worry you should have is the company. The way I will leave things you will not have any problems and the clan’s meddling will cease immediately.”

 

“And Katniss? She still works for the company.”

 

“Katniss will continue under my employment although she will be moved to the Hawthorne and Latier laboratories, I still have business with them and she will be the connection.”

 

“So she’ll become Gale Hawthorne’s assistant?”

 

“Of course not! I do not share what is mine. Katniss will look over the work at the laboratories but she still reports to me. The laboratories still belong to me and are under my power.”

 

“So you have severed all relationship with us.”

 

“It’s better that way Finnick, believe me.”

 

I hear Finnick chuckle and I look up to where he is seated.

 

“Today was fun… well before Katniss appeared and jumped in. It brought back memories. Good ones.”

 

“You still like me kicking your sorry ass?”

 

“HA! Whatever Peeta!”

 

Knock! Knock!

 

We both look over to the bedroom door. “Come in.”

“Mr. Mellark, Mr. Odair sorry for the interruption but Dr. Cresta has arrived.”

 

“Show her in Thom, I need her to check on Katniss and then she can check Finnick and me.”

 

“Right away Sir.”

 

“Who’s Dr. Cresta?”

 

“She’s not a vampire, but she is a direct descendant of one, unlike you her upbringing wasn’t so lucky and clan free.”

 

Finnick frowns.

 

“You know Peeta, if I could make things different I would have been with you all the way.”

 

“You’re ignorant as always big brother. Things happened the way they happened. We can’t change them and I sincerely am relieved that the woman had the guts at least to defend you.”

 

Finnick looks surprised.

 

“Mr. Mellark?”

 

I tall thin and beautiful woman enters, although she isn’t much to my taste, now I seem to be completely smitten with brown and grey, or more like Katniss’ brown and grey. Her red mane looks redder than the last time I saw her and her green eyes look more haunted and dead than ever. Yes, at least that traitorous woman was able to save Finnick from having the same look.

 

“Dr. Cresta, how nice to see you. I need you to check over Katniss and my brother Finnick.” Dr. Cresta doesn’t smile and she looks over at Katniss and Finnick

 

“Finnick this is Annie Cresta, she will see to you when she has finished with Katniss. Look for me in my office when you are done Annie.”

 

I look over at Finnick and see that he is blushing furiously, I smile, good luck Finnick.

 

I leave the room, I might as well get to some things that need attention.

___________________________________________

 

It has been a long day. Annie has left and so has a smitten Finnick. Katniss continues to sleep, although Annie assured me that it is normal and what she needs. She is in no danger and luckily we didn´t hurt her too bad. I read the report on Cato Turner, damn fucker, he escaped again, this is becoming a nuisance.

 

I check my watch, it’s time.

 

RING! RING!

 

“Boy.”

 

“Old man.”

 

“How’s sweetheart?”

 

“Sleeping. Though I’ve had to intervene a couple of times, her memories are awful.”

 

“HA! You should have seen when she came to my home, she’d scream the house awake, I had to erase some of her memories completely.”

 

“Speaking of memories old man, it’s not like you to fail. Did you know that Cato Turner is alive and stalking her.”

 

“Cato Turner! That son of a bitch! I’m sure two bodies were cemented under Route 66 highway.”

 

“Well it seems that one of them wasn’t Cato Turner, the other one I’m happy to know died painfully.”

 

“I sent my best men to do the job. That fucker couldn’t have escaped.”

 

“No. Not alone.”

 

“Alone?”

 

“He was present at a party some days ago where Admiral Paylor was scheduled to attend.”

 

“Admiral Paylor huh?”

 

“He couldn’t have entered just like that, and earlier today he was capable of escaping my men. He could not have done this, not without help from the clan.”

 

“The clan?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ll look into it immediately.”

 

“Very well. I need to know who’s the little rat make it quick old man.”

 

“I’ll do my best. How’s the other thing coming up?”

 

“The pieces are in their place.”

 

“And Katniss?”

 

“Safe, safer than you expected. Good night.”

 

“Good, good night.”


	20. The Dark Past

CHAPTER 20

THE DARK PAST

 

I wake up again disoriented, this is becoming too much of a habit. I sit up in the bed that isn’t mine for the second time this week. I look around and see that Peeta isn’t in the room, his side of the bed feels cold but used, so he did sleep a little. It has been a whirlwind since that stupid Christmas party. I stand up and go out to see if I can find the time, the clock on Peeta’s desk says 3:17, although I don’t know if it’s morning or afternoon. I go to the window and look out, it’s still very dark and it’s snowing, I guess it’s early in the morning.

 

I wonder where Peeta is and, what happened with Finnick? I need answers and only Peeta can give them to me. I set off looking for Peeta, but find him nowhere in the apartment. Hmmm. Strange. Then I remember the room downstairs. Could he be there? It’s the only place I haven´t looked, if there aren´t any other secret passages and doors in the apartment.

 

I go to the door and along the hallway, that I now observe to be quite narrow and has beautiful murals, I wonder who painted them, they are exquisite. I go down the stairs and halfway to the bottom I hear the grunts and the cusses again. A mix of emotions wash through me, as I feel relieved Peeta is ok and then I feel anger that he is at it again.

 

I open the door upon my finished descent and enter. Peeta is circling his opponent as if he was a predator, but this time it’s not Finnick who he is fighting but a leaner and muscled red haired stranger.

 

“What are you doing here Katniss?”

 

“I could ask you the same question.”

 

“I’m just practicing.”

 

“I’m just looking, I was a bit curious.”

 

“Curiosity killed the cat, or should I say gave her a serious head bump.”

 

“I feel better.”

 

“We’ll stop here Darius. Same time tomorrow.”

 

The other man just bows and leaves the room without a backward glance.

 

“Who was that?”

 

“He is Darius, my personal bodyguard and trainer.”

 

“Personal bodyguard? How come I’ve never seen him?”

 

“Because that is his job, to protect me but not be seen. Although lately, I’ve been sending him off on personal errands.”

 

“Oh!” How cryptic, there is still so much I need to learn about Peeta.

 

Peeta walks up to me and touches my hair and then leans down to kiss me. After a moment I look straight up at his eyes and let myself get lost in the pools of blue.

 

“It’s good to see grey again.” Peeta whispers as he nibbles on my lips.

 

“I’d say the same thing but with blue.” Peeta smiles at my words.

 

“So… why were you training with Darius.”

 

“Just because I’m a vampire doesn’t mean I get to look like this easily.” Peeta smirks at me.

 

I give Peeta a stern stare, “Hmmm so you need to exercise, and again why with the bodyguard?

 

“He is among the very few humans or vampires that can keep up. Finnick needed to go home, but don’t worry you received more damage than him.”

 

I feel relieved that Finnick and Peeta are ok, “this room is interesting, I would like to use it to exercise too,” I take my time looking around the room, it’s fully equipped with mirrors, padding and weapons? I wonder if he has a bow…

 

“Actually I’ve arranged for you to start tomorrow.”

 

“Start what tomorrow?” I asked startled.

 

“Self defense and some other fighting techniques.” I frown at this.

 

“I can take care of myself, just give me a bow and arrow and I can give anyone a hard time.”

 

Peeta stares at me and gives me a pained smile, “I don’t doubt you, but carrying that around would be odd if not illegal. And anyway, didn’t you say we protect each other? When Darius is away I’ll rest easy having you around.”

 

I look at him quizzically, Peeta has a poker face set. I feel uneasy, I don’t know how I’d feel fighting with another man alone in this room. Peeta seems to be the only male I feel safe with other than Uncle Haymitch.

 

“So Darius will be training me?”

 

“Over my dead body, as if I would allow another male to touch you, much less put you in such positions.” Peeta says this angrily. “I’ve arranged a very trusted woman to come, she is highly trained and I think you’ll get along quite well.”

 

I look at Peeta and a strange nasty feeling fills my heart, “is she one of your meals?”

 

Peeta looks shocked at this.

 

“I no longer use those women Katniss, but if you must know, yes she was a meal, once and a very long time ago.” He seems to have a lost look but I need my answers, so I stare at him and wait. Peeta sighs.

 

“As I told you before, when a vampire is to have a child the clan decides its fate. Those who are born vampires are taken under the responsibility of the leader. Those born human are used in whatever the clan needs; most of them take various roles: bodyguard and doctor or spy and secretary or shrink and chauffeur, and all of them are our first hunt.”

 

“First hunt?”

 

“Each time we have a meal, it’s what a vampire calls a hunt, we select our prey, seduce them, give them ecstasy while we feed, all in order to keep ourselves in secrecy. Obviously vampires don’t do this from birth, like humans we have to grow and we have puberty. It is in a vampire’s puberty that he suffers greatly, because the blood supplements he takes don’t work and the hunger is always constant.”

 

Peeta’s voice has gone hard and his look is angry and fearful.

 

“The first hunt or hunts is a traumatic experience for both human and vampire. It starts usually when a vampire turns 13 or 14, the technique is taught by older and experienced vampires, though mostly all encounters are sick and uncomfortable.”

 

I hold on to Peeta tightly, this is horrible!

 

“After that puberty is induced, the young vampire must crave human blood from the opposite sex. The vampire is forced to take its puberty pills and the result is an irrational monster craving blood locked in with a human, this human knows its prey and will be forced for feeding. It is horrid and I somehow was able to resist it for two years, Annie was the human given to me. I didn’t succumb, I would not be one of those monsters, Annie and I entered a mutual consent to help each other and she would give me supplements in our forced encounters. It was on my 15th birthday that Annie saw that my struggle was making me go mad and accepted to be my meal. I know they punished Annie for my resistance, and I didn´t see her for some years after my first hunt, now I can say she works solely for me and has little to nothing to do with the clan.”

 

I shiver, poor Peeta. I hug him tighter, my poor Peeta, the things he has had to encounter. I look up to him and kiss him hard. He responds immediately and with one hand pulls me hard to him as his other hand gets lost in my hair.

 

Some time passes and Peeta ends our kiss. “We need to stop, your blood smells delicious and I need to restrain myself.”

 

I take his hand and think of a question that will distract him, “did Finnick have to do the same.”

 

Peeta pulls me to the staircase and I think he is ignoring my question. When we finally reach the kitchen, Peeta points to the breakfast bar, which has been set with various meals, “eat and I’ll answer your questions.”

 

I go to sit and start eating while I wait for Peeta, he settles himself beside me and starts playing with my hair.

 

“Finnick was one of the lucky ones; there is a way for a vampire to avoid its child from entering the clan. It’s not common as we are so few and the majority thinks it’s their duty to reproduce for the clan. The vampire that defies the clan’s orders is banned and its human child is left to live a normal life with its parents, with some limitations of course.”

 

I see, but what happened to Peeta? I fear to ask, the topic seems very difficult for Peeta. Without asking Peeta continues.

 

“The woman that calls herself my mother is a vampire, she met Finnick Sr. on a business trip and unlike any other vampire in that time, she fell in love and married. Stupidly she wasn’t able to conceal it and much less avoid the attention to her pregnancy. The clan immediately demanded her presence at headquarters but she refused. After much hardship and trouble from the clan, she was banned.”

 

She doesn’t seem so bad, she fought back to protect Finnick…

 

“Don’t be deceived by her,” Peeta says harshly, “foolishly she became pregnant again, after she was able to be free from the clan, there she was back in the middle of danger. This time the child was a vampire. The clan interceded almost immediately, they took Finnick and through blackmail, she exchanged him for me, without a fight, without remorse… she is a traitor and despicable. She is no mother of mine, I prefer to accept my human father than ever acknowledge her as kin.”

 

Peeta is breathing hard again. I don’t know how to assess what he has told me. I am truly sad for Peeta.

 

“Don’t worry about me,” he takes my hand and caresses my knuckles, “I am myself; the sole owner of my destiny, a proud vampire, a successful business executive and even though I have experienced many horrible things, each one of those aspects is just a piece of who I am and not the other way around. This isn’t something neither the clan nor any human can change.”

 

At that moment Peeta looks so proud and powerful and so very him, I understand and smile.

 

“I see, but now you’re mine.” I look at him expectantly.

 

He laughs at this, “It’s more like you're mine, but if that is what you want to believe, I do not mind. But let me put this out now, so there will be no confusion in the future,” Peeta pulls me over to sit on his lap and holds my face close to his, our eyes stare at each other as he says the following, “you are my one and only now and forever, BUT you and I will never marry and we will never have children.”

 

First I am shocked but then I smile and understand, this is Peeta’s own way of commitment, he will defy the clan’s needs for me. In his own way Peeta is protecting me and showing his love at the same time.

 

I nod and we kiss to seal our fate, now and forever…


	21. The New Life and New Diet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes a second chapter for today, considering I didn't post yesterday. I hope you have fun reading. CHEERS!

CHAPTER 21

THE NEW LIFE AND NEW DIET

 

I am sitting calmly in a cramped and very smelly laboratory. Thom has dropped me, Annie and Darius off every morning at what is now my new venture. I am supposed to assess and evaluate all projects related to Hawthorne and Latier Laboratories.

 

“Katniss, I’ve finished experimenting with this line, I think these formulas are ready.”

 

I quickly stand up and take the reports from the lab coordinator and half owner of the company Gale Hawthorne. I met Gale Hawthorne a month ago, like Peeta he is a pain in the ass, but sometimes I think it’s due to his commitment to the experiments.

 

Gale is tall, witty but very moody and a flirt. In a way I find him very attractive with his dark features and grey eyes. If I were in a different situation I may have been interested in his constant flirting. Or maybe it’s just my frustration with Peeta.

 

It has been two months since Peeta told me a little about his past and his declarations; things have not gotten easier since then. Now I work for an independent Peeta since he resigned from his position at M&O International, but he is still one of the key owners.  I suspect that in some way he still wants to keep in contact with Finnick.

 

I also live with Peeta now, I sigh at this, that man is going to drive me crazy. I can’t even concentrate on reading the damn report.

 

_“Peeta I need to go home, my relatives are due to come back from their Christmas holiday tomorrow.”_

_Peeta looks up at me from whatever he is reading._

_“I’ll have Thom and Darius drop you off for your visit.”_

_“Visit? Peeta I might remind you for the umpteenth time that I do not live here. I have to go home, my aunt and uncle will be worried and I need to see Prim.”_

_“Katniss we already discussed this, its better if you live here. Your responsibilities are more demanding and why bother going home. Anyway I prefer you close by, the clan is always sticking their nose in my business, and it would be too dangerous for them to know our real relationship.”_

FUCKER! I worry with every passing day, Peeta hasn’t touched me and hasn’t taken a meal in two months, how he has survived, I do not know. I know absolutely no women have contact with him now and his smoking has gotten worse not to mention his temper. Could it be he doesn’t want me that way?

_“This is the guest room Katniss, you’ll be sleeping here now.”_

_“Guest room?”_

_“Katniss, I need you to stick devotedly to these new tasks, report to me regularly when you start and finish work by using the phone. If you need to go out, take Thom, Darius and Annie with you, no exceptions. Other than that I do not wished to be disturbed.”_

_“What!?”_

_“It’s only temporary, so just do what I tell you.”_

I sigh again, damn Peeta. He is so confusing.

 

Annie is sitting near the door, reading a book. Although I know she is much attuned to our interaction. And just outside I know that Darius is in constant vigilance. Peeta was correct and I have become friends with quiet Annie. Other than my surprise that she is a doctor I have also come to know that she is very capable in martial arts and she has taught me so much on self defense. She is very demanding and she doesn’t have a pity bone in her body, which usually drives me to exhaustion. I love having her around and slowly she has begun to open up to me and we have even gone on some outdoor activities, although never without Darius, Thom and even Peeta lurking close by.

 

“So Katniss, I think that with this, you’ve thoroughly evaluated all the experiments and assets in my division. All except me of course.” Gale surprises me as he says this over my shoulder.

 

I jump a little and take a step away.

 

I decide to ignore him, “In that case Mr. Hawthorne, my work here is done. Mr. Mellark wil be most pleased to know of your success and I assure you he will be in contact as soon as I give him my results.”

 

I walk to the door and I see Annie is already standing.

 

“Wait Katniss! There is one more thing. Tonight there will be a business dinner with General Latier, myself and a client, Mr. Boggs. It is one of our last negotiations with our experiments. I believe it would be of interest to you, if you came.”

 

“Oh! Very well. Where is this business transaction taking place?”

 

“At Altuna’s , the meeting is scheduled at 6 pm. If you would like I can pick you up?”

 

“There is no need, Mr. Hawthorne; I assure you its better if I arrive by my own means.”

 

“Oh! Well I’ll see you there.”

 

I leave the laboratory and hold my head; I needed to complete some reports tonight. I might as well just call Peeta and tell him.

 

I take out my phone and dial Peeta’s number.

 

It rings once.

 

“Katniss.”

 

“Peeta, I’m going to be working out later than usual. Mr. Hawthorne has told me of a last minute business transaction in relation to his experiments.”

 

“What? Where?

 

“Altuna’s restaurant.”

 

“What time?”

 

“6 o’clock.”

 

“Who else is going?”

 

“Mr. Hawthorne announced that General Latier and the client shall be attending.”

 

“Who is the client?”

 

“Mr. Boggs.”

 

“They are all men Katniss.”

 

“I’ll have Annie come with me and I assure you that Darius will be in the same room.”

 

“Fine.”

 

The phone goes dead. Well that was too easy, maybe he’s tired.

_______________________________________

 

The business transaction has ended on a good note. The information they have discussed will help Peeta’s new business inmensely.

 

Both Mr. Boggs and General Latier have left the restaurant a few minutes ago, and I’m picking up my papers and notes. Gale has hung back.

 

“So that went quite well, I’m glad Mr. Boggs agreed with the negotiation.”

 

“You’re quite the negotiator.” I smile at him

 

“Thank you! Though I know I have to be the best if I want to continue in this business.” He laughs.

 

I chuckle with him.

 

“Katniss!” I hear the voice of a very pissed off Peeta.

 

Shit!

 

I look around and see that neither Annie nor Darius are in the room.

 

FUCK!

 

“Mr. Mellark, I was just wrapping up my last notes.” I say and finish putting away my things.

 

“Mr. Mellark it is good to see you again. I’ll have you know that all experiments are successful, especially the one you personally asked me.”

 

Peeta just nods and pulls me out of the restaurant.

 

Thom is waiting outside and we both sit at the back. This is the first time since his confession that Peeta has touched me.

 

I feel angry, how dare he!

 

We drive in silence, each passing second tenser than the previous one.

 

When we reach the building, I get out of the car and head straight to the elevator without waiting for Peeta. When I arrive at the apartment I stalk over to my desk/ office and start typing furiously in my Ipad.

 

Peeta comes in after a few minutes. Brooding mad.

 

“What the hell Katniss?”

 

“What the hell yourself Peeta!”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I guess I’m just a convenient secretary! You haven’t touched me for two months! I feel confused.”

 

Peeta stares at me, not saying anything.

 

“Oh FUCK THIS! I’m leaving.” I grab my things and start walking towards the door.

 

Peeta moves quickly and pushes me to the wall beside the door. “You can’t go!”

 

“Just watch me!” I happily manage to push him off, and I’m about to turn.

 

“Katniss just stop! Johanna stop laughing over there and give over what I asked you and leave!”

 

Johanna! What is she doing here?

 

I look over my shoulder and see Johanna laughing hysterically at the entrance. “That was so fun! Too bad my cover is gone.”

 

Cover?

 

“I can see in some way why you’re so infatuated with her Peeta.”

 

“Shut up Johanna!”

 

“Aw! Don’t be so temperamental, or maybe it’s just the need for blood.”

 

“I’ve met your conditions Johanna! I haven’t drunk from Katniss, I haven’t even touched her. So give me what you promised.”

 

WHAT! So it was on purpose because of this woman!

 

Johanna’s face turns stern, “This is unbelievable, pseudo blood is for the degraded ones who have forgotten their pride as vampires!”

 

Pseudo blood? I see Johanna take out a amber jar full of pills and hand it to Peeta.

 

Peeta smiles, “In this case I’m not degraded just gourmet, Katniss blood is just too incredible that it makes all other blood taste bad, anyway I’m still me even if I change my diet a little.”

 

Change his diet?

 

Johanna’s face looks sad, “What happened to you? It was fun watching you struggle and get twisted around her little finger, but now it’s not even worth laughing. You broke up with all women that were once your exclusives.”

 

Peeta just smiles, and I feel my chest grow warm, he broke off with all women and is going to change his diet.

 

“What? You don’t mind humans now? What’s next? Are you going to love them?”

 

“No. Not yet, but maybe there will be a time when I will.”

 

Johanna’s face transforms to rage and I see her come straight at me. Peeta stops her just in time before she is able to reach me.

 

“PEETA! THIS WRETCHED WOMAN MADE YOU LOSE YOUR PRIDE AS A VAMPIRE!”

 

“I haven’t lost it. My pride is always mine. This has nothing to do with being a vampire or the vampire clan.”

 

Johanna looks down, “fine! Anyway a promise is a promise. I’ll prepare more for you.”

 

“Thank you Johanna!”

We watch Johanna leave.

 

“You didn’t touch me for this…?” I look over at the jar.

 

“If you were close to me, or if I even touched you for a moment, I couldn’t help myself. So I had to distance myself. It was uncomfortable but unavoidable.”

 

“You could have just told me.”

 

“Why? It wouldn’t have been fair that I should wriggle alone.”

 

FUCKER! He just wanted me to wriggle too!!

 

“I really need that pseudo blood, humans can’t use it, but for vampires its highly nutricious, although the taste is awful!”

 

“So why?”

 

“Well don’t you remember, I need to feed every other day to actually be healthy. You by yourself can’t feed me that often being my one and only. So I need supplements while you recover.”

 

“Recover?”

 

Peeta pulls me hard and ravishes my mouth. I instantly feel warm all over.

 

“I had to hold back for two months and a half. This hunger won’t be satisfied so easily.”

 

Peeta has pulled out my blouse and undone the buttons all the way to my waist. I start to feel that hunger again, the same one that happens each time we kiss.

 

I still don’t know if now we are lovers…

 

It doesn’t matter…

 

Now I understand what Peeta meant by being his one and only.

 

“Brace yourself Katniss, it’ll be a long night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo finally the smut chapter is coming, it is in the tags...
> 
> so brace yourselves, muahahahaha!
> 
> I'm gonna go light some fireworks, write to you tomorrow!


	22. The Coming Apart in a Vampire’s Arms: Phase 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait, I had an emergency and got really sidetracked. But here goes nothing. This chapter was kind of hard to do, because I had written two different story lines to one chapter and writing smut is hard. :( BLEH
> 
> I hope I don't dissapoint, and I'll try to get on the horse again with updating, but I can't promise much considering that adulthood and work is being a bitch with me. SIGH!
> 
> Well enough whining, CHEERS!

CHAPTER 22

THE COMING APART IN A VAMPIRE’S ARMS

PHASE 1

 

I’m Peeta’s one and only…

 

I blush as I look into his incredible blue eyes. I remember that they were the first thing I noticed and liked in Peeta. To think how our relationship has changed, he still is his pompous self and quite the pain in the ass; but he is the only other man apart from my father and Haymitch that makes me feel safe, cherished and worthy.

 

Peeta’s kiss is rough and demanding, his scent invades my senses entirely. I feel him everywhere to the point where it is almost overwhelming. The intensity and pace of his kisses are too fast. He is pushing me to the bedroom, until my back hits the door. Peeta makes a grunt of impatience as he opens it without separating his lips from mine. At this point I don’t really know what to do, and just continue on kissing him.

 

Peeta’s hands wander all over my body; I feel utterly intoxicated as the warmth spreads throughout my body and burns my core. I hear myself whimper and involuntarily take a step closer to Peeta, as if our bodies weren’t close enough. He has already undone my skirt and now it lies in a puddle near the bed, and I feel him unfasten my bra.

 

I feel dazed and slow, my thoughts begin to cloud and rationality is disappearing quickly. I can’t seem to grasp the moment but all I know is that it feels good but confusing… **_this is like being drugged_** ; I feel doubtful for some reason… **_Is sex always like this?_**

 

Peeta suddenly stops and pulls away from me. His eyes wide open, horror spread across his face.

 

My mind starts to clear immediately, “Sorry…” I whisper, I’m surprised that I feel relieved a bit.

 

Peeta’s eyes for the first time show disgust and fear. I’ve ruined the moment entirely.

 

Both of us are breathing hard as we stare at each other. His hands move from my waist to my back, as he pulls me into a hug.

 

His voice is soft and I notice a hint of nervousness, extremely different from his usual confident self, my heart flutters, “forgive me Katniss, I have been blinded completely by selfish desires. Our time together shouldn´t be tainted by the past, you are much more to me than that. You are not my prey.”

 

I pull away a bit, so I can look into his eyes, “It’s ok, I think I just need…” Peeta puts his fingers to my lips to silence me.

 

“No…” he whispers, “this has to be so much more. I’m sorry, I wasn´t considering your feelings, the only way I have ever done this is through the eyes of a predator not a lover.” Peeta looks sad and embarrassed by this.

 

I put my arms around his neck hugging him tightly and whisper into his ear, “Not all of it was so bad, I liked some of it.”

 

Peeta makes a strained smile, “I know, but we can do much more and with a better approach.”

 

Peeta’s knuckles caress my cheek, I savor the sensation but after a minute my head remembers to catch up to the situation I’ve never really done this before willingly and sober; I really don’t know what to do. I can feel panic build up slowly from the dark corners of my mind, that time with…

 

“Shhh, Katniss, don’t worry we’ll learn together, trust me.” Peeta starts giving me light kisses on my forehead and nose. My panic stalls, yes I trust him.

 

“I want you to really feel this experience without getting wrapped up in my vampire techniques or remembering past nightmares. I want it to be just you and me. Between us there are no such things as vampires and humans; there is no trick; we are just Katniss and Peeta.”

 

Yes, I like that… my panic starts to fade and free my mind. For the first time in many years I am open to new sensations instead of blocking them, I want to feel. I smile up at Peeta as he continues to kiss me softly and delicately all over my face.

 

 I slightly nod and turn my head trying to find his lips.

 

Our kiss starts chaste, he feels nice, warm and soft. His lips move synchronized to mine, not long after I feel his tongue ask permission to enter. I make a small groan and Peeta takes this as cue to intensify our kiss. Like before, warmth grows steadily through my body and a burning builds in my core but my mind for once is not numbed into comatose, _I can make the decision of where this goes_. My hands explore Peeta’s muscled back as his weave into my hair undoing my braid.

 

I whimper as Peeta nips and sucks on my bottom lip. He looks directly at my eyes as if to warn me of what he wants next, then he moves to suckle my neck. He slowly pushes away my blouse and pulls down my bra, until I’m completely topless and both garments lay forgotten on the floor.

 

I blush when he steps back a bit to admire me. I don’t know how to react; his stare frightens me and at the same time makes me feel empowered, his irises have turned into a stormy blue of desire and hunger.

 

“You are so beautiful and amazing… Could you lie back on the bed?” His voice is a soft question.

 

I follow his instructions and lie in the middle of the bed. He takes an extra moment to observe me from above and then moves to continue kissing me. My inner core no longer feels warm but hot.

 

Peeta’s hand starts to move slowly from my waist up past my ribs to land on my breast. The warmth of his hand shoots straight through my body causing me to moan. His kiss intensifies as I feel him start to knead my breast and tweak my nipple.

 

The feeling is so amazing that I notice an immediate dampening between my legs. Peeta leaves my mouth and kisses down my neck continuing on past my collarbone until he reaches my other breast each kiss worshiping my skin, I feel his warm tongue play with my nipple and I arch my back as I let out a whimper, “Peeta…”

 

Peeta increases his ministrations taking my saying of his name as permission, he alternates his hand, mouth and tongue with each one of my breasts. The heat in my core is now burning and I feel utterly wet. I hardly notice Peeta’s hand leaving my breast as it travels south and lightly brushes over my folds.

 

I gasp at the sensation, as I feel a light flutter go through my body and my heartbeat goes wild. Peeta’s hand snaps off my panties and now I feel his fingers slide between my lower lips as he moves them in a way that makes me start moaning uncontrollably.

 

“Oh Peeta… Peeta…”

 

Peeta´s fingers slide up and down; a moment later I feel his mouth leave my breast as he goes up again and kisses me. I am a lost in his touch, but it’s not enough I need more from him. I move my hips demanding more attention.

 

“How does that feel Katniss? Do you like it?” I can only whimper in acknowledgement.

 

Peeta moves down my body, I feel worshipped and loved with each kiss.

 

Peeta’s finger has now slipped inside of me as his thumb plays with my bundle of nerves. I feel myself squirm and lift off the bed with the sensation. This is magnificent but I need more…

 

Peeta is now between my legs, kissing my inner thighs as he has inserted a second finger. The sensation grows, and if it weren´t for one of his hands pushing me down I’d be thrashing all over the bed.

 

“Aaaaah… aaaa… Peeta!”

 

I feel his tongue is now confidently licking my folds, the mere sensation of his rough warm tongue delving into my folds makes me shout out of pure want and pleasure but I want _more_ …

 

“Aaaah! Peeta, I want…” I try to sit and pull him up to me, I want to feel him…

 

“Not yet.” As he pushes me back down on the bed.

 

“But Peeta!” I pant and moan.

 

Peeta’s looks up from between my thighs where he was thoroughly licking and sucking my clit into a pool of pure bliss, “we’ll get there Katniss.” As he blows over my oversensitive skin and I shout out…

 

I no longer know how to speak the English language but the word Peeta as all the sounds coming from my mouth are incoherent.

 

Peeta  now has three fingers inside of me, his lips and tongue are sucking my clit enthusiastically, one of my legs has been pulled over his shoulder for better access.

 

There are so many sensations making me spiral up into something, all of my focus is on Peeta´s attention between my legs as the tingling becomes stronger, and becomes overwhelming as I try to hold it in.

 

Peeta’s then instructs “Let… go… Katniss…”

 

I follow Peeta’s instruction and let the sensation invade and flow through my whole body, it’s so strong I arch my back and even feel my heart stop as I yell out, “PEETA!”

 

I fall back on the bed, dazzed but conscious of ever second; my body is covered in sweat. My eyes are closed as I try to enjoy the last remnants of that explosion of sensations. I’m breathing heavily and a bit tired.

 

I hear and feel Peeta move up and kiss me on my forehead.

 

“How did that feel?”

 

“Mmmm” I seem to still not be able to form coherent words.

 

“I’ll take that as good.”

 

“Mmmmmmmmm.”

 

“No? Maybe amazing?”

 

“Mmmm pompous ass…” Aaa there are my words!

 

I hear Peeta laugh.

 

I open my eyes and see that he is above me staring. I smile up at him and make the effort of pulling him to me so that our bodies our flush against each other.

 

“I love you.” Peeta whispers into my ear. I bury me head into his shoulder and tighten my grip on him. What can I say to that, do I love him back? Many things have happened between us especially strange shit I still need to unravel and understand, but like I am his one and only I also know that there is no other one than him. After a moment I look up at him.

 

“I love you too…”

 

Peeta smiles and then kisses me. We lazily enjoy our lips moving for a few minutes when I notice he is still fully clothed.

 

I push him away, “hmmm Mr. Mellark and why are you still in your suit?”

 

“Well… it’s all for your pleasure Ms. Everdeen, just like I undressed you, I think it would only be fair if you returned the favor.”

 

An intense curiosity invades me as heat again takes hold of my body, I would very much like to see Peeta naked.

 

I smile, “My oh my Mr. Mellark, must you make your secretary do everything for you?”

 

Peeta chuckles, “But Ms. Everdeen, I’m an important CEO I can’t waste time in menial things like undressing myself when my attention could be put to better use… elsewhere” Peeta pushes himself up and takes a appreciating look all over my body.

 

“Come Katniss, it´s time to start off with phase 2.”


	23. The Coming Apart in a Vampire’s Arms: Phase 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!? Hahahaha, this chapter reading and checking was exhausting but it came out alright I guess. Originally it was written in three segments, but it kind of felt too chopped up so I fused the second and third parts together.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and writing wonderful messages, you keep my motivation up and running. Now I'm off to update the other two stories I put myself into... hahahaha!
> 
> CHEERS!

CHAPTER 23

THE COMING APART IN A VAMPIRE’S ARMS

PART 2

 

I sit up and move towards Peeta. I’m biting my lip unsure how to continue from what we have done. I look him all over, his curls are a handsome mess, his clothing is all rumpled and in disarray finally his eyes are stormier than ever, though I know he is applying a huge amount of control to not have his vampire way with me.

 

I crawl towards him as he sits not moving, his eyes roam over by body until they land on my lips. A kiss, I guess a kiss would be a good way to start again.

 

When I finally am face to face with him I lean in and let our lips meet. I can taste something strange off his tongue, something very new and I come into realization that I’m tasting myself. If I had been told this was to happen I would have thought my reaction would be disgust and embarrassment, but on the contrary it’s like a spark to my inner desires.

 

Heat flows again throughout my body and I can’t have a moment more of separation between Peeta and I. I sit on his lap facing him as he settles his hands low on my waist. He feels strong and male under my fingers.

 

I want to see him naked.

 

I stop the kiss and look down at his shirt, Peeta seems to want to protest but holds himself in. I push off his dress coat and unbutton his shirt. The moment my fingers touch his sculpted chest, Peeta moans and his fingers dig into my flesh.

 

He is soft and hard at the same time, my hands wander curiously all over his torso and back. He is truly a magnificent specimen of a man… or shall I say vampire.

 

Our eyes catch and without a second to spare we kiss hungrily. My breasts meet his chest and we both moan in delight. This feels so amazing, as before my mind and body demand more. I wrap my arms around Peeta as I pull him closer.

 

Our mouths are in a frenzy battle of lust and need. Peeta’s hands have left my hips going over my body until the land on my buttcheeks and start kneading them strongly. It is then that I feel something poking at me, at first I am too fixated on Peeta’s hands, one still on my ass and the other has already migrated to my clit. Without notice I have gravitated on top of him delighted by his fingers rubbing my folds and something else. It is then that I realize that it is his cock poking at my core through his dress pants.

 

I stop the kiss in a gasp, Peeta’s eyes are closed as I then look down and see how our lower halves are moving and rubbing frantically against each other, looking for some kind of friction for satisfaction.

 

“Katniss, honey… this… is… killing… me.” Peeta huffs and gasps.

 

He opens his eyes and looks at me pleading. His look incites a need to see and touch so strong that I reach down and unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants, Peeta seems to grow more restless battling his needs as he has less constraint.

 

Without warning I push down his boxers the best I can and pull out his cock. He is impressive… and big? I don’t know much, but I must say I am curious and worried…

 

“Katniss…” Peeta’s shaky voice interrupts my thoughts, I bite my lip, I really am clueless here.

 

Peeta seems to understand and takes my hand and wraps it around himself. It is hot and seems to come to life and grow bigger in my hand, a clear liquid has started to seep from its head. His hand tightens around my hand.

 

“Tighter… yes there, that’s good…”

 

His hand starts to move mine up and down, “like that love…” his hand moves back to my clit as I stay in charge of moving my hand, “that’s it, faster…”

 

A sudden feeling of power invades me, I control this, I can decide. Peeta is at mercy with my hand. I move my hand faster and stronger. Peeta lets out a loud growl. I pause for a second.

 

“NO! Don’t stop!”

 

Without another beat I go at it again, Peeta’s hands delve deliciously into my folds moving over my clit.

 

This is such bliss, we give each other pleasure, faster and faster…

 

Again I feel going higher and higher, giving as much pleasure to Peeta as he gives me. We are both moaning incoherently, spiraling up… I want to explode, but I want him to also feel the same thing, so I hold it in until finally he lets go, Peeta shouts, “FUCK!” and I feel a thick, sticky, wetness cover my hand.

 

Peeta’s eyes roll back into his head as he convulses of pure pleasure, this moment is so arousing I let myself go just moments after, “AAArgh!”

 

We are panting, Peeta’s head is buried in my bossom as I lay my forehead over his curls.

 

“You are amazing my love.” Peeta looks up at me and smiles, “that was a first…”

 

I am shocked still, “first?”

 

Peeta shrugs, “always meals, remember?”

 

“Oh.” I blush at this not knowing how to respond, instead I focus on his cum all over my hand, and his cock has gone soft and loses its size. I’m quite curious as I raise my hand to my face to inspect it.

 

Peeta stares at me just as curious to my reaction.

 

“I think I should clean up a bit,” I nod but don’t move as I continue to stare. Pure curiosity gets the best of me when I lick away all the cum off my hand, the taste is funky and a bit salty. Not a real taste I can relate to, when I look up Peeta’s eyes have grown round in shock and groans.

 

I feel my face grow hot and just shrug at him.

 

Suddenly I feel myself being moved very quickly and now I lay flat on my back.

 

“Katniss I don’t think I can control myself anymore, I need you… I need you completely!” Peeta pushes off the last of his clothing entirely in a desperate manner. I myself feel hot and needy as I feel a heavy dampening between my legs.

 

I stare at him unmoving until he is over me and we look at each other for a moment, I just give him a nod.

 

Peeta attacks my lips in desperation, our bodies are flush together as he has settled between my legs, and our hands roam frenetically. I come to realize this is the moment we’ve both been dancing around, this time I’m ready, this time it is what I want and nothing is clouding my reason.

 

Just the realization that we are getting closer to what I have been craving since we began, makes my whole body burst with want.

 

Peeta’s magnificent cock has grown erect in need of attention, we are both already lost in pleasure again as his fingers for a third time give my pussy the attention I want.

 

Peeta kneels up for a moment and I moan in protest as I hear the sound of a foil. Peeta then bends over me, looking at me lovingly before he gives me an onslaught of kisses and presses his whole body with mine.

 

“Peeta! Peeeeta…” Peeta resettles himself and sets his cock at my entrance, before moving he looks at me for one last confirmation. I stare back at him and nod. Peeta eases himself in and I feel a sore invasion for a moment.

 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaa…. Aaaa… Peeta!” As I lift myself from the bed and close my eyes.

 

“Katniss, oh honey you feel so tight, oh honey…” I open my eyes to watch Peeta scrunch his closed and his mouth make a silent groan.

 

Peeta then buries his head in my neck and starts to move, his thrusts start slow and short as I get accustomed to his cock, it’s uncomfortable at first, as if I’m being stretched, but as his movements continue they get faster and longer, all soreness is erased by the incredible pleasure we are creating.

 

Nothing can compare to this moment, my mind is blank in bliss and pleasure, I want it to prolong itself forever, my heat increases with each thrust, with each sense of Peeta’s muscles working and pummeling into me.

 

We are on a high now, our bodies slapping against each other, both of us have broken a sweat and we moan and shout uncontrollably. For a third time this night I build up to an orgasm, I’m close to the edge. The moment is just too much there are so many sensations.

 

“Come for me love!” Peeta’s voice is hard and raw at my neck, I let go and explode around him, convulsing as my vision blurs and goes black of the intensity.

 

I feel Peeta make final hard thrusts until he climaxes and falls on me, but I’m too spent to even make an effort to move until Peeta separates himself from me and I pull him back, “stay with me.”

 

My consciousness continues to fade into nothing, all I can sense is satisfaction and happiness. Peeta says something but I no longer register his response as I fall into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned writing smut was hard? The actual intercourse is harder!!!! D:


	24. The Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! It's been some time since I posted, sorry, some personal shit happened. But I'm sorta back, I still slave at work, but I'll try to post more frequently. So I updated all my works: A tale of Netherfield Park, Claymore and Midnight Secretary; I also posted a new story if you want to give it a go. ;)
> 
> CHEERS!

CHAPTER 24

THE MEMORIES

 

I wake up from a dreamless sleep, although I do not know the time of day or how long I have been in this erotic frenzy with Peeta, as I start to open my eyes I can feel how Peeta is heavily draped all over me, as we are a tangle of limbs, how we came to this sleeping positions, takes me a second before I blush in memory…

 

_I wait in bed for Peeta to return to bed after he finishes giving Darius and Annie orders of our unavailability to do business for the rest of the day. I smile when he comes in the bedroom. It’s amazing how hungry I am for him after just having him only a half hour before and a couple of times before that, He looks at me with a hungry smirk as well, which makes me chuckle and feel like a goddess, he too is awaiting the moment. As soon as he climbs into bed his mouth finds my pussy immediately as I groan and all my sexual tension is released. Soon he is inside of me, as he places me on top. I ride him for dear life until we both shout out in ecstasy and not much later he has me from behind in doggystyle thrusting hard and eliciting quiet moans of sensual joy from me until he takes me to the peak at the same time he drinks from my blood._

 

Blood drinking… much to my surprise, Peeta did not drink from me the first, nor second or even third time. The amount of willpower he put into it, I can only imagine considering the extreme intensity I felt when he finally did, and this memory also makes me blush…

 

_It’s a perfect morning as I sit on the wooden desk with Peeta between my legs lapping at my wet pussy. The passion with which he does this leaves me deeply in need of an erotic fucking not to mention his own raging boner. With not much foreplay, Peeta is soon balls deep inside and thrusting hard and deep to make us cum. He constantly kisses me as we make love. The moment becomes steamy as Peeta thrusts with force and determination, making go crazy with pleasure building my orgasm to new heights. The intensity of his gaze, caresses and thrusts, have me practically in a puddle of hot desire and moans. Suddenly there is a light change in his stance and his thrusts that make me go wilder, I start to scream loudly as the sensations overwhelm me and I no longer know where I’m even sitting. Peeta just gives one last hard and deep stare, that initiates a series of convulsing orgasms as he buries his teeth deep into my throat and drinks. I do not feel pain nor discomfort as the orgasm makes me see spots and I lose my vision for a moment. When we come down from our high, Peeta just carries me over to the bed, where we lay in a tangle of tired and satisfied limbs._

 

I smile careful not to move much so not to wake Peeta. However, my intentions seem to be in vain, when a few minutes later, I feel him caress my back and place soft kisses on my head.

 

“Good morning”

 

“Is it really morning?”

 

Peeta laughs at my question and pulls me so that I’m lying on top of him and we can both see our faces.

 

“Yeah it is, though I wish it weren’t. Sadly today we have to get back to business, there are some meetings I cannot avoid.” Peeta seems to pout at this, making me laugh.

 

“It’s not the end of the world, we might as well get to it, who knows how long you’ve had me prisoner in your cave.”

 

Peeta raises his eyebrows to this, “Prisoner? Cave? You’re crazy woman; I think it was you that assaulted me last, coming back to the bedroom, not to mention our two showers before that.”

 

I smile and blush, Peeta caresses my cheek and then lifts his head up to make our lips meet for a kiss, we share a nice moment leisurely kissing each other, until he stops the kiss and then makes us both stand up.

 

“Let’s shower and then start our day, my lady.”

 

I giggle like a school girl, that soon has me blushing and scolding myself for acting so childish.

 

Peeta just smirks and leads me to the shower, “now, no funny business, Ms. Everdeen.”

 

“None at all Mr. Mellark.”

 

Of course I must mention that Peeta had me shouting obscenities holding me up against the shower wall, while thrusting deep inside of me until the water ran cold and made us yelp and then laugh, finishing our play time.

________________________________________________________________

 

I am sitting in one of Peeta’s empty rooms in the apartment, he has settled that this can be my personal space for anything that I want while at the same time has given me the task to redecorate the entire apartment to my liking. At first I refused until he ran down my resistance on the carpet floor of this same room.

 

So here I am meditating about the room, nothing really occurs to me, considering that my hobbies are mainly outdoor activities. I try to remember what things I did with Prim or interests I had as a younge girl, before moving in with uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie, but nothing comes to mind…

 

I try to focus more, but nothing… seriously nothing, my memories from my mother’s and father’s time is a blur of nothing. How odd.

 

I try to remember other things, like after my father died, but again my memories are smudges of incomprehensible things. Why did I move in with uncle Haymitch and aunt Effie?

 

A slow sense of panic starts to invade me, why can’t I remember my past? Am I sick? Is something wrong with me? I try to remember other things of my childhood but the small images that I do recall make no sense…

 

I’m panicking, wait I have an exercise for these emergencies…

 

I can’t remember.

 

I’m whimpering now, I throw myself down on the floor completely and start to cry. I can’t remember, I’ve forgotten my childhood and adolescence.

 

WHAT THE FUCK!

 

I’m in a full grown panic attack, and I must be making noise, as Annie enters the room in a hurry, calling out my name.

 

I pay no attention to her, and try to curl myself up more.

 

I’m bawling now, murmuring to myself.

 

Annie looks concerned and I see her shout a name out.

 

I continue to cry, sometime after Peeta enters the room running, as he looks at me, his face is in utter guilt and shock, I don’t understand why, but as soon as he touches me, darkness surrounds me and I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	25. The difference Between Real and not Real: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hoping you haven´t forgotten MS, here goes the next chapter, it is very small but very important. This story was already written and completed but I decided to change the events in the last chapter, and sooooo I got writer's block on how to connect what changed and the rest of the story... damn!
> 
> It's taken me a month to finally put this scene together and hence now the rest of the story will flow... I guess. I hope you enjoy it, I would love to read your comments. And thank you for taking your time in reading I truly appreciate it.
> 
> CHEERS!

The night has come, quickly and intimidating, I shiver once and let the warmth of my beloved invade me and make me calm. I messed up … No! I fucked up big time, though not with any bad intentions, on the contrary all I wanted was to set her free of all her pain and her nightmares.

I am on my side of the bed caressing her back as she now sleeps soundly and dreamless on our bed, she is lying face down, with her head buried amongst the pillows. Her hair loose scattered all around her, as if protecting her lovely head from any troubles. No thoughts cloud her mind, and for a moment I am glad to have been able to dissipate her tormented nightmares and fears.

I should have known better…

I wonder how she will react to knowing absolutely everything, if she will understand how our lives were intertwined much beyond that of lovers; how that first day at my office wasn’t our first encounter or that her being employed and sent to me was an intricate and complex plan thought out by none other than her guardians in order to protect her from a greater evil.

I slide closer and try to wrap myself completely around her, as the hour comes closer. She smells of forest and freshness, which only makes me think harder of my dilemma, have I acted upon selfish reasons or did I truly wish to help her?

 I have three very special and vivid moments with Katniss, and I try to decide which of them was pivotal in me falling for her:

The girl in the forest…

The pained girl on the other side of the glass…

Or the girl who walked in on me that important afternoon…

 All of them are Katniss I reason, but they seem like three different people. Am I really wanting just one of them and therefore fucking her up more by changing her past? I sigh and pull her closer. No, I love each Katniss I have come across, because deep down she continues to maintain her very essence.

I erased too much, and forgot that although many of her memories are painful and terrible, they are part of what make her HER. My path is clear to decide the future, gloomy as it might be for both of us at the beginning, I can’t live a built up lie and Katniss would condemn me and hate me more… then she already will.

I look over her, paying attention to each one of her features, committing them to my memory. I am stalling. Haymitch has scolded me enough, even threatened me; but all I can feel with the old vampire is gratitude and respect, he has been our savior as well as our guide. This must be done.

It is time…

I touch her forehead softly, she responds to this sighing in her sleep. First I take the traumatic experience of her memory loss episode and erase it completely.

Then I can see how her restored memories break out of the confinement I had put them in and begin to take life playing out in her dreams. I will let out just enough memories as to not overwhelm her, but eventually she will have them all.

I have made enough decisions; I will relinquish my hold so that now it is Katniss who will decide our future, whatever path she takes from now on, I will live this lifetime and a thousand more to make it up to her.

This is for my one and only, now and forever…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your opinions on Peeta? It'll get nasty in the next chapters and many details will unfold, until the next chapter!


	26. The Difference Between Real and Not Real: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here goes another chapter, I hope it's not confusing...
> 
> CHEERS!

I feel warmth on my face and a caress from a cool breeze waken me from my slumber, though I don’t know where I am, as I keep my eyes closed I feel calm, I do not know who I am, where I came from or why I am here, all I can understand is that this is a peaceful place.

 

Slowly I allow myself to open my eyes and look around. I am in a meadow and by the way of the sun I would say it is late afternoon, it is a very nice meadow, very green and lush with life. To my right not very far off I can see a two story house with what seems to be a wedding party out in the lawn and to my left I can see the edges of a forest. I am standing upon a worn path surrounded by beautiful yellow and white flowers hidden amongst the grass, as I crouch down I can see that they are dandelions, I smile and unexplainably I feel extremely happy. I stare continuously at the flowers until I notice a small girl running in the meadow away from the house.

 

She’s young, not older than 5, dressed in a very pretty red plaid dress and her pretty brown hair has been braided into two pigtails, she doesn´t seem to notice me or much less see me.

 

“Hello!” I say, but she ignores me and continues on with her business.

 

I start to feel uncomfortable now but continue to stare at the girl as she skips past me down the path, on her back she wears a small sack of some sort. I worry as I see she is alone until I notice a second figure coming, he is a teenage boy, dressed in a very formal suit, very thin and awkward, and unlike the girl he does not look happy.

 

“Come back!” He yells

 

The girl stops and turns for a second, “NO!” she yells back and sticks out her tongue at the boy.

 

“You brat! Come back, you’ll just make the adults worry about you.”

 

The girl ignores him and runs off towards the forest, the boy though skinny and awkward has striking blue eyes and golden colored hair. He is quite handsome for his age, but the look he carries is far off from fair, on the contrary he seems very annoyed and irritated.

 

I watch him as he follows the girl at a fast gate towards the forest. My interest is peaked and for some reason I know that I must follow them.

 

I run a bit to catch up to the boy, who I notice could probably outrun the girl, catch her and make her return, but withholds himself. The girl continues to lead us deeper and deeper into the forest, occasionally looking back to check if the boy is following her.

 

After a few minutes the girl comes to an abrupt stop near the base of a tree. She slowly approaches it looking under some ferns and smiles.

 

“Come and look!” She says

The boy who has also stopped, but stands a few meters away from the girl, walks over to her. “What is it?”

 

“I found them last week with papa, aren’t they beautiful.” I myself go to take a look.

 

“What are those pink things? They look disgusting!” gasps the boy.

 

The girl laughs at the shocked face of the boy, “you’re funny, haven’t you ever seen baby mouses? Their mommy is probably out looking for food.”

 

“Mouses? You mean mice! Miiiice! And I think their ugly creatures.”

 

“What a dummy!” Says the girl shocking the boy, “Papa says that all animals are beautiful and I think they’re mouses!” I laugh and nod agreeing with the girl.

 

The boy rolls his eyes as the girl continues to speak, “I wanna see the mommy mouse, papa says she gives ‘em milk so they can grow until they turn brown and grow hair. That way they can hunt by themselves when they grow up.”

 

With this the girl sits down and maintains constant attention towards the mice. The boy walks over to a dead log some feet away and sits down. I myself stand a little away from them, observing their interaction, curious and scared. After a while the girl sighs, “I’m hungry.”

 

The boy sits up this and smiles, “then let’s go back, I’m sure your mom and dad are worried about you.”

 

“I wanna see mommy mouse, and I gotta peanut butter and jelly sandwich in my bag.”

 

The boy loses his smile and sighs, the girl observes him and walks over to where he is sitting, “are you hungry too? I can share if you want?”

 

“No thank you, I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure? My mommy makes the best peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the world! I love them, ‘cause their my favorite.”

 

The boys is stunned by the little girls sudden burst and smiles, “no I’m ok, I’m not hungry.”

 

The girl shrugs and takes out her sandwich from her sack and decides to sit next to the boy, he seems quite alarmed by this and stiffens but does not move away, the girl starts to take big bites out of her sandwich smearing the peanut butter and jelly all over her mouth and chin, she then turns to the boy, “won om?”

 

“Huh?”

 

The girl extends her hands offering the sandwich.

 

“No thank you, I’m ok.”

 

The rest of the moment is spent away with the boy observing and sometimes responding to the girl as she eats and chatters away. When she is finished, she looks over to where the pinkies are and sighs.

 

“Do you think the mommy will come back? It’s getting late.”

 

The boy shrugs and looks away.

 

All of a sudden the girl stands, “NO! Leave them alone!”

 

The boy and I stand shocked at what is happening. Just on time the boy holds the girl back just as she is about to run over to the pinkies, “Don’t be dumb!”

 

A snake has appeared and it is heading towards the pinkies, the girl tries to go over but the boy holds her back firmly, she is crying and shouting now.

 

Out of the blue a bigger mouse comes and like a scene in a horror movie, we observe as the snake eats the family away.

 

The girl is wailing as the boy holds her, shocked and pale.

 

The girl turns to him, “Why didn’t you help them!? Poor family! You’re bigger than me, but you’re weak! I hate you! I HATE YOU!”

 

The boy just stares and as a tear streams down his cheek, he falls to his knees and receives the hate from the girl, she keeps shouting at him and hitting him on his chest until she too falls to her knees and sobs.

 

The boy slowly and unsure finally hugs her to him and softly whispers, “I’m sorry I’m not strong enough! I’m sorry I couldn’t save them, but I’ll work on that, one day nothing will hurt you. Don’t cry, I’ll fix everything.”

 

I see as the boy passes his hand over the girls head, and she stops crying and slowly goes to sleep, “I’m sorry Katniss…”

 

Katniss?

 

That’s my name…

 

Katniss…

 

The boy! He’s Peeta!! And I am the little girl.

 

What is this? Why did I know Peeta before? Is this real?

 

And as if I were watching a movie, my mind is flooded by a thousand memories, some very painful, this really happened and for some reason they were erased.

What did you do Peeta?

 

I feel myself pulled from the memory and being forced to waken completely, I open my eyes only to be met by the same blue that made me truly sad on that awful day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Please share your comments with me and thank you so much for reading!


	27. The Headmaster of all the Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, it has been some time since I published anything new, don't hate me too much and your feedback is much appreciated. Finally thank you soooooooo much, for still reading this story, it means the world to me!
> 
> CHEERS!!!

CHAPTER 27

THE HEADMASTER OF ALL THE MEMORIES

 

I sit in my office alone, the moon is shining brightly through my window, taunting me and making fun of me, as if it knew my weaknesses. It’s quiet, extremely quiet, the house that had become my refuge and happiness has become my hell, the bed in the other room is empty and cool, Katniss has been gone already for several hours. Shock, sadness and anger filled her gaze as she opened her eyes after she had seen our oldest memory.

 

She looked at me with the same look that made me make my promise all those years ago, the same look that changed me. Now that I look upon our past, I’ve only made it worse. Katniss is still in great peril, I’m still the weak and damaged vampire I was then and we are both involved in a timeless tradition of power and lineage amongst the clans.

 

“FUCK!”

 

I move over to the bar and serve myself a drink. Little do I sense or care for the presence that enters the office.

 

“Good evening boy, looks pretty strong what you’re serving, I’ll have the same.”

 

“Old man, didn´t you ever learn to knock before entering?”

 

“You know me; I like to keep things quiet and in my control.”

 

“HA! Of course, because of that I’m in this predicament in the first place.”

 

“I take it the memories you held of sweetheart have been returned.”

 

“Yes. The ones I erased at least. You know very well that the memories erased by you are still locked up in her head without access.”

 

Haymitch nods, “Glad you finally gave in to my reasoning.”

 

“If I recall old man, you were the one who erased my memories of Katniss first, and kept them from me, not for months but for years, as a matter of fact if I hadn’t drunk Katniss’ blood that first time, we would both still be oblivious.”

 

“I did, but you know it was for the good of both of you, I had to keep Katniss’ identity hidden until you were old and powerful enough to resist Snow.”

 

“Your plan could of gone very bad you know; after all I did always hate humans and my first impression of Katniss was terrible if not deplorable, and I remember her thoughts of me, she was pretty flourished in the names she called me that afternoon.”

 

Haymitch just smiles at me, “you my boy, are just like me, we are very possessive about our loved ones. I knew I could trust your instincts, even if you had forgotten her, you would still protect her, just like you promised as a boy.”

 

“So you kept the truth from me, predicting that her reaction to me that first day would stir feelings of lost and forgotten love making me protect her anyways? That’s pretty arrogant and a stretch, even for you old man. You may be my father’s half brother, but I think that is all there is to our similarities.”

 

“No I kept the truth from you, because even if you are in your darkest moment, even if you had forgotten everything and hated everyone, your love for Katniss would prevail and resurface on its own without exposing both of you to the clan. Many things are still needed to be accomplished and I need both of you to be strong when the time comes.”

 

“Damn it Haymitch! You only confuse me more! I can only do and understand so much.”

 

“I know, and that’s why I am here. There are still some memories I haven´t restored in you, as well as Katniss.”

 

“Oh for FUCK’s sake Haymitch! There’s still more!?”

 

“These are the last bits, and it’ll explain your complete relationship with Katniss. In time, and soon, she will also come in contact with these memories, but first she must assimilate the ones you gave her.”

 

“I think I hate you as much as my mother and Snow… but let us proceed the faster I know everything the less control you have over me, the easier I can think of a way to recover Katniss and the faster I can live my OWN life.”

 

“Don’t be too hasty boy.”

 

“Keep you damn advice to yourself Haymitch, just get on with it…”

________________________________________________________________________________

 

It’s night time, and I’m sitting in a house that is not mine, much less known. The occurrences of the last hours have become confusing, as I recover my memory of the past. I can now recall my parents, my old house, my favorite times with Prim and… Peeta.

 

Each and every memory comes with sweet nostalgia, pain and some with fear. Strangely I can control what memories I want to remember, as I call them up one by one. The majority of memories I have recovered aren’t so bad, and until a few days ago I had access to them, there are only five new memories which Peeta had kept from me. The first one I have already experienced like a dream turned into a nightmare.

 

The other four I have withheld myself from looking into them, fearful of what I will see. Will they be other memories of Peeta?

 

I am not ready yet. And that is why I am here in Finnick Odair’s house, I couldn’t be with Peeta any more with so much confusion and I dare not go back home, I am too lost and confused to answer questions made by my aunt Effie. I guess I was lucky when Finnick dropped by Peeta’s apartment for a visit. Upon seeing our fight, he suggested I come with him to cool down and luckily Peeta agreed immediately.

 

I hear the door open and close, followed by soft footsteps I know too well.

 

“I’ve brought you dinner and some tea Katniss.” That’s right Annie has come along with me, as well as Thom. I dared not turn down Peeta’s request of them accompanying me, for I know only too well my nemesis has found me and is looking for me since that fateful Christmas party.

 

“Thank you Annie, but I’m not hungry.”

 

“You should eat, the day has been stressful enough for you to jump meals. I’ll eat with you.”

 

I turn towards her and nod, “I guess you’re right.”

 

Annie gives me a faint smile, very unusual for her to do.

 

As we start to eat in silence, I suddenly have the impulse to thank her, “Thank you for coming with me.”

 

She pauses and looks at me as if shocked, “you don’t need to thank me Katniss, and it’s my duty to protect you.”

 

I frown at this, “more than my bodyguard, you’ve become my friend and confident Annie. I don’t know how I’d survive if you weren’t here with me.”

 

To this the women makes a small gasp, and for the first time I see her eyes get watery, “no one has ever thanked me or treated me the way you have Katniss, I would gladly defend you with my life.”

 

I smile to her, “I guess we’re both lived very fucked up life huh?”

 

She smiles back at me for a small moment until her smile gets lost in a frown, “I wish not to meddle in your situation Katniss, but there is only one thing I wish to get out in the clear, Peeta isn’t bad, and amongst all the vampires I have ever encountered, he is one of the few that can be called admirable and just, even if his past has been tainted with deceit and no love he still is kind in his own way.”

 

I turn away from Annie at this, “I guess you’re right, but he lied to me and withheld valuable information from me, I can only allow myself to meditate and analyze everything without being close to him for a while, I just need time.”

 

I can hear more than see Annie sigh, “I believe that isn’t such a bad decision, just don’t take too long.”

 

I look back at her, “I’ll try my best…”

 

We here a knock at the door, before seeing Finnick’s head pop into the room.

 

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but I just wanted to tell you that your room has been prepared as you asked.”

 

“No problem Finnick.”

 

“Please follow me, I’ll show you the way.”

 

As Annie and I stand to follow Finnick, I look back through the window and stare at the moon, I hope tomorrow brings a brighter day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it answer some questions, make more? Maybe both... :P Hope you liked it.


	28. The Descendants of Albero and Backus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo here goes more Peeta, cuz he needs to explain himself... I guess 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, hope to read from you as well, because your feedback is most appreciated.
> 
> CHEERS!!!!

THE DESCENDANTS OF ALBERO AND BACKUS

 

I am standing in a train, this is a memory from very long ago, one that gives me a sense of happiness. I look over to the left as I see a young blond boy, no older than five sharing a booth with two young men and a lady. No one else is in the car, and the group is relaxed and happy.

 

I’ve seen this before and now I curse Haymitch, because this is a memory that not only holds the last few remnants of my childhood happiness and freedom, but also it was the only memory I had of my father smiling at me.

 

My father…

 

Flavius Mellark, now that I look at him, I can see the physical resemblance, although sadly I did not inherit his good and strong nature. I now remember that like Haymitch he was a distinguished lawyer, even though he was born a human. My father looks worn and tired, but interestingly he smiles at my child self as the woman gets me ready for bed.

 

The other man is no doubt Haymitch my father’s half brother, I take my time to study him as well, and I notice how care free and happy he looks, unlike nowadays, Haymitch looks regal and that spark of wisdom in his eyes shines with much more light.

 

“How about a bed time story Peetie?” My father asks looking at me lovingly

 

“Yaaaaay a stowy! I wanna vampire stowy!”

 

“How original…”

 

“Haymitch shut up and do not speak to my son with such sarcasm. Would you do us the favor Liliana, Peetie loves it when you tell him stories.” Father’s smile, just seeing it makes me miss it so much.

 

“My pleasure my lord.” Liliana answers.

 

I feel warm and safe, I recognize immediately that I sit upon my favorite nurse’s lap as she reads a old vampire tale from one of the books I carry with me when I am allowed to travel with my father, Liliana’s soothing voice and kind tone only cause me to enter a dreamlike state as she begins the tale of a story I thought I had forgotten…

 

_It is said that many centuries ago there lived a young and handsome lord, by the name of Bogdan Backus, who very comfortable ruled over a vast land and had magical powers to repel those that threatened him. Upon his 25 th birthday his counselor advised him to take a strong wife and so give his people a powerful heir._

_It occurred to Bogdan that no better wife suited him than one of Count Vlad’s daughters. The vampire clan, though small and with no political domain, were rumored to have dark powers that made their enemies tremble and flee at war._

_Bogdan happy with his smart idea, sought out count Vlad and immediately set a deal to marry Vlad’s eldest daughter Fianna. Fianna was beautiful and unbeknownst to her family extremely ambitious._

_The couple lived happily for a time being until it was rumored that Bogdan had found a half brother with which he had plans to share his empire, with each day that passed Bogdan left early in the morning and returned late at night, neglecting his wife. Fianna grew suspicious of her husband’s relationship with his brother and was increasingly displeased with his decision to divide the empire for his brother. And so the young vampire, meddled into dark magic, looking for a way to eliminate her competition._

_Nothing came upon her search until by chance she stumbled across a strange and old book hidden in her husband’s library. As she opened the book it was blank with only a title written on the first page, “Say what you wish to wonder out loud.”_

_Fianna’s interest was piqued and she laughed out loud and said,” what a strange book, I wonder if it can tell me my name”._

_To her great surprise there on the book in black ink, two words appeared… FIANNA ALBERO._

_Fianna squealed out loud and immediately closed the book._

_Trembling she looked about the room and noticed that she was alone. She looked back down at the book and then opened it. The page was blank again with only the title, “What can you do?”_

_The book remained blank and to Fianna’s dismay, she sighed, “I must have imagined it, I wonder if I am going crazy with this search?”_

_For the second time, the book started to show traces of black ink forming a phrase… AT THIS MOMENT YOU ARE NOT GOING CRAZY._

_Fianna smiled at this, “I see, so that’s how you work, I wonder what you can tell me and do?”_

_The book’s traces of ink disappeared and reappeared as magic… I CAN TELL YOU WHATEVER YOU WISH TO WONDER AND DO THE SAME._

_Fianna now smiled greatly, “you are the solution to all my problems. I shall return on the morrow to use you, for now I shall go to dinner and bid farewell to my… late brother in law.”_

_With this Fianna took the book to her personal chambers and dropped the book open on her desk._

_As she exited the room with a grin she said, “I wonder what I did to have all of this.”_

_Without her knowing, the book started to show ink again, and there on the pages appeared a great paragraph…_

_NOW NOTHING, BUT YOUR SELFISH DESIRES AND EVIL AMBITIONS SHALL CAUSE YOU AND YOUR FUTURE KIN GREAT PAIN, A PROPHECY HAS COME WITH YOUR WONDERS, AS THIS IS THE BLACK BOOK OF BACKUS, THE PERSON WHO WISHES WONDERS MORE THAN THEY SHOULD, SHALL BE PUNISHED AND CURSED._

_YOUR FUTURE IS GRIM AND IN 50 YEARS TIME VAMPIRES SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH DREAD AND PAIN._

_THIRTEEN CLANS OF VAMPIRE BLOODLINES WILL ROAM THE WORLD, ALL IN POWER AND ALL AT WAR. BLOOD SHALL BE SHED FOR CENTURIES FROM ALL THE DESCENDANTS, WITH NO MERCY AND NO GRACE AT DEATH. OF THE THIRTEEN, SIX PURE BLOODLINES SHALL PREVAIL ALL GIFTED BY A BLESSING AND RULED BY A CURSE._

_THE LINE OF GWYDION, BLESSED WITH MAGICAL POWERS AND CURSED TO BE A TWIN, ONE SHALL BE GOOD AND THE OTHER EVIL._

_THE LINE OF SOFRANKO, BLESSED WITH THE GIFT OF FORESIGHT AND WISDOM, CURSED TO NEVER BE BELIEVED._

_THE LINE OF GETHEN, BLESSED WITH POWER, CURSED TO BE DARK, CRUEL AND TO NEVER BE LOVED._

_THE LINE OF MERIA, BLESSED WITH LOVE, UNTAMED DEVOTION AND REBELLIOUSNESS THEY HOLD THE KEY OF VAMPIRE UNITY, BUT SHALL ALWAYS BE CHEATED BY THOSE OF THE LINE OF GETHEN._

_THE LINE OF TIVON, BLESSED WITH NATURE, CURSED TO ALWAYS TAKE FOOLISH DECISIONS._

_THE LINE OF ZAREEN, BLESSED WITH RICHES, CURSED TO NEVER BE A LEADER OR POWERFUL._

_BLESSINGS AND CURSES SHALL DILUTE AND BECOME GREY FOR THE OFFSPRING OF PURE BLOODLINES AND HUMAN DESCENDANTS OF OTHER BLOODLINES._

_THE BLOODSHED BETWEEN VAMPIRES SHALL END ON THE DAY OF BIRTH OF THE DIRECT DESCENDANT OF ALBERO AND BACKUS. THE CLANS WILL UNITE ON THIS GREY AND RAINY DAY PLEDGING ALLEGIANCE TO THE VAMPIRE CONCIEVED BY LOVE AND WHO HOLDS IN HARMONY THE BLOODLINES OF THE GWYDION, SOFRANKO, GETHEN, MERIA, TIVON AND ZAREEN AND SO OVERCOMING THE PUNISHMENT OF ALBERO BESTOWED BY BACKUS._

_Fianna used the book with no after thought to each of her actions, first she eliminated her husband’s brother, then a girl rumored to be his mistress and finally with time, when no child had been conceived she asked the book to give her a child to inherit her husband’s power._

_Six children were born on the same day, an occurrence with bitter joy, for now the future of the lands would be in dispute of inheritance. Fianna waved away the worries and each child was named by her consulting the book… Gwydion the eldest, Sofranko the wisest, Gethen the mischievous, Meria the most beautiful, Tivon the hunter and Zareen the youngest. All vampires and all with a blessing._

_It was upon Bogdan’s deathbed that the children entered dispute for the first time, once seeing their mother not care for her husband and favoring Gethen to inherit the lands, those in favor fought with those against, and with each discussion the relationship grew hostile. And so the prophecy of the book was made true, and to this day the vampire clans fight against each other for power._

As Liliana’s voice grows softer I look over to the group, I am asleep and I imagine I have been for some time, Liliana now looks out the window observing  the outside with much interest. My father and Haymitch now look thoughtful.

 

“Do you think that legend is true Haymitch?”

 

“HA! It’s more like a pile of bullshit.”

 

“Haymitch watch your language, Liliana and Peeta are in the room.”

 

“He’s asleep, he can’t hear me swear. And Liliana will have to get used to it, especially since she has been betrothed to you. ”

 

WHAAAAAT! I don’t remember this… As a matter of fact I don’t remember anything of this whole interaction.

 

My father sighs, “I don’t know why I even bother discussing these things with you. Liliana why don’t you lay Peeta on the bed, you must be tired of holding him. How are you doing? I hope the trip is going well for you and my brother doesn’t annoy you too much.” He throws Haymitch a stern glance as the other walks over to what seems to be a bar.

 

Liliana smiles, “it is fine my lord, perfect actually, I’m just lucky of my destiny.”

 

“Well we’re lucky father let us go on a trip before marrying you, I guess he has a soft spot for Peeta in some sick and crazy way. And please call me Flavius, I’m lord of nothing.”

 

Liliana just chuckles, “Anything is better than being assigned as a hunting meal. And I’m sorry but you are the son of Snow, anything less than lord is not permitted.”

 

“You got that right,” Haymitch says from one side of the car.

 

My father throws them a scowl. “Are we close to your hometown Liliana? I imagine you’re excited.”

 

“Very much. It has been an eternity since I saw my mother.”

 

My father smiles as he watches Liliana look at the child me fondly, I had never thought my father to have any romantic feelings towards anyone… how strange, what happened?

 

Like the book in the tale, my question is soon answered as I see Liliana is about to stand up, when the train stops with a jolt, almost making everyone fall to the ground.

 

“What the fuck!?” Haymitch yells.

 

My father stands up and starts looking through the windows frantically, “shit Haymitch, we have to get off without notice, it’s the militia.”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“Leave the things Liliana, just get a good hold of Peeta. Haymitch come on!”

 

As my father, Liliana holding me and Haymitch try to exit one door, the other end opens with a bang.

 

“FREEZE OR I’LL SHOOT” says a voice.


	29. The Discoveries in a Laberynth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here goes another chapter, thank you everyone for reading and thanks to all the people who stop by and leave comments they are very much appreciated, a special thanks to Alliswell and BellaGracie for always motivating me in each chapter, you guys rock!
> 
> As a side note and as a little detective assignment, if you look up some name meanings of the story and the six lines of vampire families, you might have an idea where this is going or who belongs to each one of the families... I'd be happy to see what you come up with.
> 
> CHEERS TO EVERYONE, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!

THE DISCOVERIES IN A LABERYNTH

 

Everything is quiet and still, my family and even I have our backs to the person who shouted. No one dares to make any sudden movements, I myself hardly move as if my presence would trigger harm over them.

 

“TURN AROUND AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS!” Says the voice.

 

Slowly, we all turn, my father and Haymitch move subtly to stand in front of my child self and Liliana, I take a deep breath and wish my presence in front of my father and Haymitch could shield them from harm. As I look to the rear end of the train car, I can only discern a militarized figure pointing his gun as us, any other detail is obscured from sight by his hat.

 

“This must be a misunderstanding.” I hear Haymitch say, “We are just a group of tourists visiting the country.”

 

“SHUT UP!” Says the man, who slowly starts walking towards us, when the light of the train car finally shows his face, I am shocked as well as hear a small gasp behind me. First I notice that the man or young man can only be in his early twenties. He is strikingly handsome and… familiar. The rest of his details seem to tick boxes with his brown cropped hair, olive skin and to my disbelief grey eyes just like Katniss’.

 

I stare in disbelief, bringing back old memories Haymitch had not erased, there is no mistake, I met this same man in person on a couple of occasions when I was much younger, he could only be…

 

“Rhys? Is that you?” I hear a woman’s voice, it immediately interrupts the train of my thoughts as I look back to my family and see Liliana hand me over to my father very slowly and walk to stand a few meters from their captor.

 

The young man’s eyes grow weary and suspicious… as he looks back at Liliana.

 

“Who are you? How do you know my name!?” He asks stuttering.

 

“Don’t you recognize me?” She asks, but he shakes his head, “It’s me Liliana! We used to live very close to each, my mother was in charge of the Apothecary in our village.”

 

Rhys as Liliana has called him, looks at her with great detail, “Liliana? Liliana Eurwen? How could it be? They said you had been taken away.”

 

A sad expression crosses Liliana’s face as she looks back to my father and Haymitch, “I was… but now I have been saved, allow me to introduce my companions. The man with the child is his arms is my bethrothed, Flavius Avery Mellark and next to him is his brother Haymitch Dwyer Abernathy, the child in his arms is Peeta.”

 

Rhys is silent and by the way his eyes move from Haymitch to my father and finally me, he doesn’t like what he hears, “bethrothed?” He says slowly as if the word has a bad taste.

 

Before Liliana can respond, my father cheerfully speaks up, “Rhys? Rhys Everdeen? Is this not your best friend from childhood Liliana? A pleasure to meet you Rhys, Liliana has spoken very fondly of you.”

 

Everyone looks at my father as if he has lost his mind as he passes me on to Haymitch and approaches Liliana and Rhys.

 

Without taking care of the perilous situation, my father extends his hand to Rhys.

 

Rhys looks at my father’s hand and then to Liliana, as if the decision he is to take is of extreme graveness. Slowly he walks towards my father, I see his other hand tighten on his gun and I fear the worst.

 

After what seems like a million years, he takes my father’s hand and returns the greeting, “Mr. Flavius.”

 

As if the moment slows down and I see everything in detail, the moment my father’s hands touch Rhys, his stare goes blank for a blink of eye.

 

What…?

I know that response too well as I myself have caused it many times, but how, my father was human, wasn’t he?

 

As soon as my father lets go of his hand Rhys looks around the train car as if confused.

 

He looks to my father and then Liliana, “Liliana? What are you doing here? I thought you were taken?”

 

Liliana confused looks towards my father, Haymitch just makes a grunt from behind and goes over to Liliana and passes me over to her, and just as I am in her arms he touches her forehead with the same effect, “It’s alright Liliana.”

 

Both Liliana and Rhys look at each other shocked again for the third time in the last 5 minutes, and again make their remarks of recognizing each other.

 

I am dumbfounded with what I have just witnessed.

 

“Well we have to get off now, I think this is our stop,” murmurs my father. Rhys and Liliana look at him confused, “we have to get you home, don’t you remember?”

 

Haymitch just coughs loudly as he himself is confused, but after a moment they all follow suit after my father.

 

As I’m about to follow them the image distorts and blurs

 

“NO WAIT!”

 

My surroundings go black and soundless, I travel in a void assessing the scene I have just witnessed.

 

When I am conscious of my surroundings I open my eyes. I am on my bed in my apartment, I notice a figure sitting in my favorite chair and recognize it’s Haymitch.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT HAYMITCH!?”

 

“I Know… it’s time to talk.”

 

* * *

 

 

The bar is dark and gloomy, decorated in an assortment of blues and greys, just a place for any vampire to feel comfortable and laid back. A hard drum beat sounds through the speakers as a dark and disturbing voice chants out lyrics that any other would cringe at.

 

It’s not one of the fanciest places around town for a vampire to socialize, but it’s certainly one of the most discrete.

 

Seriously I thought that idiot just wanted to get revenge over Snow! FUCKER, just like all males, once their dick takes over their thought processes they lose all sense of anything else. What the hell is wrong with Peeta, even he can’t resist a stupid human.

 

I take a sip of whatever drink the bartender has given me as I fume over the events of the last few months, while I might say the human is somewhat pretty, she’s completely brainless and thoughtless.

 

As I mull over my deception, I notice someone sit next to me.

 

“Well if it isn’t Johanna, where’s big boss Peeta?”

 

“HA! FUCK OFF MARVEL!”

 

“I’d rather fuck you.”

 

I take a sip of my drink and down it all before I look over at Marvel.

 

He has the stupid look on his face when he thinks he has won, what a fucking idiot, at least I’ll admit that Peeta is a thousand times above this sick bastard.

 

When I finish my drink and stand, and as expected the stupid pig puts his hand on my arm, quickly as I once learned from Peeta, I twist and push the idiot up and then with my knee I floor him.

 

“OH! Look at Mr. tiny horny vampire, lying there on the floor… boo fucking hoo… get lost Marvel!”

 

“Why you bitch!”

 

Just as I get prepared to floor him again, I notice a blond figure approach us, I smell human in him and I narrow my eyes.

 

Marvel also looks at the blond.

 

“What the FUCK are you DOING HERE!?”

 

“Sorry Marvel but I had to find you.”

 

“If you need to speak to me I told you to call me.”

 

This gets my interest, since when does Marvel relate with humans? I look at both of them as the human, who is blond, of tall build and looks like a complete brute and bully.

 

I pay extra attention to the story he’s pouring out to Marvel about some thugs trying to catch him earlier today, and believing that it was the same guys that almost caught him during Christmas. And hence the decoy and the hideout wasn’t working anymore.

 

I look at Marvel and he is fuming, “that fucker found you again? You’re such an idiot I told you to stay hidden…”

 

Just then Marvel notices me listening, I raise my eyebrows.

 

“FUCK YOU JOHANNA!”

With that Marvel pulls the idiot with him out of the bar.

 

Well, well, well, what is that leach up to?

 

I leave the bar and decide to take some investigative work into my hands.

 

I smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?... :S


	30. The Discoveries in a Laberynth: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the next chapter, a little bit of Katniss for those who missed her. Tiny bit of Peeta there.
> 
> Thank you for the comments... and now with this chapter we are officially lost in the Laberynth, woohoo!
> 
> I have to guide you back out, which will be the fun part. It'll be an interesting journey, fingers crossed nobody loses their way reading and hopefully you'll enjoy the events to come, especially when Peeta and Katniss reunite, promise it'll be a bomb! ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and your kind comments, they are much cherished and awaited for. CHEERS!

THE DISCOVERIES IN A LABERYNTH

PART 2

 

I have been awake for a long time now, I avoid sleep like the plague, because I do not wish to see the memories or revisit my nightmares. I just can’t. It was easier before, and now I doubt my decision of leaving Peeta.

 

NO! Stop…

 

I chide myself because I miss Peeta, and at the same time I don’t want to remember him.

 

I sit down in Finnick’s living room, and try to distract my thoughts watching the night view of the city, my thoughts must have been lost, because I don’t hear or see Annie come into the room until she offers me a cup of tea.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It should help you sleep.”

 

“I’d rather not sleep yet, I’ll just wake up remembering something terrible… I’ll continue to stay awake until I faint from exhaustion.”

 

Annie looks at me intensely, and a faint smile appears, “You are probably right… but you need to face your nightmares eventually, you need to sort out your thoughts and take charge of your life before anything else.”

 

I frown at her comment and look at her.

 

“You’re describing me as needy and afraid.”

 

“Sometimes you are.”

 

I look away. Am I really like that?

 

“Don’t get me wrong Katniss, I do not wish to judge or impose my opinion on you, but like me, you have suffered a painful and traumatic past, it’s natural in anyone to want to escape and have someone chase all the pain away for us. I understand.”

 

Annie moves to sit next to me and takes my hand as she continues to speak, “but there is nothing better in the world than to directly face your fears and overcome them, I know you have the strength, I know you can overcome this, and who knows, maybe after it all comes out, you will find the answers to what you seek.”

 

A tear has come out and now slides down my cheek.

 

“I’m afraid!”

 

“Of course you are!, But you can’t avoid it forever.”

 

I look away. Can I really do this, can I face all my memories and nightmares, and will I be able to have control.

 

“What if they overwhelm me and take over.”

 

Annie for the first time ever, moves closer and hugs me, “This is your journey and your feat to overcome, but I assure you, you are not alone. I shall walk along with you and help you when you stumble.”

 

I look over at Annie and hug her back, “What have I done to deserve such a friend in you Annie.”

 

I hear and feel more than see that Annie is laughing, it’s a nice sound, “Even though you hate him right now, you still love Peeta and gave him something he never dreamed of having, I’m grateful for that. He was the only one who helped me in my time of need, so I think it is due to help his one and only in her time of need.”

 

We separate and she very fondly pats my head and smiles at me.

 

I take a deep breath, “I think I’m sleepy, you might want to close the door and tell everyone not to worry if they hear screams.”

 

“No one will mind, and I won’t leave you by yourself, I’ll be in the room... you know… just in case you want to share what you see when you wake up, I’ve read somewhere that we forget dreams almost immediately after waking up.”

 

I smile, “Thanks Annie.”

 

Sleep comes extremely swift and immediate, and as soon as I close my eyes I find myself standing in the living room of my old house.

 

I recognize the memory from long ago, but the details elude me. I try not to panic and instead force myself to observe the events to happen…

 

_It’s spring and early morning, I’m wearing my favorite red plaid dress and my mom did my hair today, two pretty little pigtails. I’m playing with my dolls under the loving watch of my father, while my mother is chattering away with my aunt Effie. They look young and they are dressed to impress._

_We are waiting for someone, and the excitement is clear in all the adults. I myself feel excited, though I do not know why._

_To the distance we hear a car horn and aunt Effie jumps in exhilaration, “They are here!”_

_My father picks me up, “Here they come Katniss!” as he carries me out of the house._

_Everyone is smiling and happy, so I myself look forward to “them”._

_My family moves quickly outside as my aunt Effie calls out, “Haymitch! Peeta!”_

_I see my aunt run over and very passionately greet a bewildered and shocked uncle Haymitch, he is younger and looks less worn out. After a moment I observe a boy standing with him, it’s Peeta._

_It still shocks me to see this Peeta, he is quiet and reserved, his actions are the definition of indecision and his eyes stray nervously to our group. As my mother hugs him warmly and my father looks down on him with a smile._

_“Peeta! You’ve grown so much, now you’re a young man. Incredible!”_

_I see his cheeks warm as my parents shower him with attention._

_The moment is interrupted, when I hear uncle Haymitch say, “Who is this pretty lady?”_

_My father puts me down on the ground and pats my head, “This is Katniss! Katniss say hello to your future uncle Haymitch and his nephew Peeta. Haymitch and your aunt Effie are getting married today, that’s why we set up the house for a party.”_

_I hear myself shout in joy, “A wedding! Yaaaaay!_

_“Well what a pretty lady, Peeta say hello to the girl, I sense that you two will get along very well.”_

_Peeta looks over at Haymitch alarmed, “Uhm…”_

_“Don’t be shy Peeta,” says my father as he pushes me over to where Peeta is standing.”Katniss say hello.”_

_Determined and curious I walk over to Peeta, “Hi! My name’s Katniss, like the plant you have a funny name.”_

_Peeta is silent, I see he is clutching for dear life to a book in his hand._

_The adults no longer pay attention to us as they animatedly greet each other._

_Peeta doesn’t utter a word, “Aren’t you gonna say hello? Momma and Pappa say it’s rude not to say hello to people. You’re boring.”_

_Peeta suddenly gulps and stands straighter, “uuuhh… hello Katniss.” He has a nice voice and I like his hair, it’s golden like my momma._

_He nervously shifts from one foot to the other._

_I notice the book he is hugging, “What’s that you got?”_

_Peeta looks down at his book._

_I hear my mother gasp, “Why Peeta you still have that book? Oh you should read it to Katniss, I’m sure she’ll love it.”_

_Peeta looks over to Haymitch, “go in boy, it’ll be good for the both of you.”_

_“I love stories! Read it! Read it!”_

_Peeta still looks doubtful, which irritates me, so I do what I think will get my point across and kick him in the shin, “Read it to me!”_

_“OW! Don’t do that! Alright I’ll read it to you.” Says Peeta embarrassed as the adults burst out laughing at our interaction._

_I smile and without invitation, take Peeta´s hand and pull him inside. I push more than say where he can sit, and then happily sit next to him. He seems really shocked and lets me take the decisions. When I finally think we are comfortable I command him to start reading._

_He reads away the book and I notice I like his voice and he smells nice. I really don’t understand the story, it’s something about families and some things called curses and blessings. A few minutes later I’m bored and stand up to take the book from Peeta and I close it._

_In my haste I jump on the couch and accidentally step on his hand, “ow! Careful!”_

_“Ooops sorry! I can fix it!” And I take his hand an d kiss it, “Bye bye boo boo!” I yell out._

_Peeta looks at me shocked. “It didn’t help?” I ask_

_Peeta stays silent, I want him to talk._

_So I remember something my father always tells, “Do you know the meadow song?”_

_Peeta shakes his head, “I’ll sing it for you!”_

_So I stand and start singing._

_After a moment I see that it is working because now he is smiling… he has a nice smile._

_Once the song is almost finished I look over at the book Peeta brought and notice the cover._

_There are three birds, one black, one red and one yellow, all flying in different directions, it looks familiar…_

_The scene moves and goes around…_

 

_BOOM! The sound is deafening._

_Ash and smoke… nothing can be seen._

_Burnt smell of flesh and rubber…_

_All my senses have been invaded; the sight is grim and terrible. I seem to be stuck in the middle of war. As the smoke clears a small bit, I see a white flag has been raised, its coat of arms bearing a black eagle with its wings spread out, in its claws it holds two birds, one yellow the other red… crushed. I look down and find dead bodies._

_The ringing in my ears tones down and now I can distinguish, screams, moans and yelps of pain._

_I turn around to look, but in every direction the picture is the same, dead and decaying bodies… DEATH._

_I start to panic, and walk straight, where? I do not know. All I want is to do is escape! I know these scenes, they have haunted me a long time._

_I walk past and over bodies, each step worse and worse._

_A horror like scream rips through the air, I stop and slowly turn._

_A sob escapes my lips as the most horrible of my nightmares recurs before my eyes._

_My father is running between the sea of dead bodies, his face has an expression that I never saw in life, but it is the only one I recognize in my nightmares._

_FEAR…_

_He continues to run, never looking back._

_“PAPA!” I croak out._

_And just like the million of times before…_

_BOOM!_

_My father falls to the ground, disfigured, bloody and lifeless._

_“PAPA!” I sob._

_BOOM! Another hit._

_I fall to my knees crying hysterically, choking on the smoke and ash, trying to call out to my father…_

_I do not want to have this nightmare… NO!_

_When the ash finally clears, he is gone and instead I am in a forest._

_I look around shocked and trying to understand my bearings, I know this forest…_

_I slowly stand up._

_“KATNISSSSSSSS!” An intense shiver goes up my spine…_

_“KAAAAATNIIIIIIIIISS! Where are you, you little bitch?”_

_I’m hyperventilating now, because unlike before this is real… another memory!_

_I look down at my hands, because I know what I have in them… and yes an arrow in my right and my bow in my left._

_I let out a squeaky screech._

_I look behind me, and there bloody and determined is Cato._

_He is looking straight at me, his stare menacing._

_He is going to kill me!_

_I force myself to break his hateful stare and try to run away._

_I can’t I have sprained my ankle._


	31. THE REBIRTH OF KATNISS EVERDEEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeey!!!
> 
> First of all, hello and thank you to anyone who is still reading this fic. Sorry about the delay, I really hope I can post the following chapters with higher frequency, so fingers crossed.
> 
> I want to dedicate this chapter to you reader, because without you there would be no story or no posts. So thank you in advance.
> 
> I hope I didn't go off a cliff with this next chapter and that you enjoy it. It's got a least one big clear answer with small and hidden other ones in it. I hope you get them all.
> 
> I really hope to read your thoughts and don't worry there will soon be a reunion between Katniss and Peeta, not the next chapter but certainly the one that follows.
> 
> CHEERS to you all!!!

_I'm limping now, tears stream down my cheeks as I heave, I hardly feel the ground, I take a deep breath. Will I die? They will surely kill me if not do horrible things to me before my last breath leaves my body, they have done it before. Is this how my life ends?_

_I horrid sob escapes from my lips, he is getting closer; the time to act and do something is upon me.  My legs feel weak but I will not fall…_

_Go forward... Advance... Go forward... Don't stop..._

_Another sob escapes, I am extremely tired, what if I let him take me, there is nothing for me left, I am certain they will not get to Prim, she is safe, there is nothing else for me…_

_NO!_

_WAIT!_

_There is someone!_

_There are also promises to keep… and a family story; little by little the details come to me._

_I cannot break my promises! This is definitely not how I shall go! I have to keep my promises, I look back again at my nemesis, my adrenaline gives me a rush and strings of determination pump into my veins._

_This day is not the day of my death but of my rebirth, this day I shall not fear pain or shun away from my troubles, I will overcome them and I shall walk with my head held high._

_I remember my bow and arrow and I smile, suddenly I stop and turn around, immediately stringing the arrow and pointing it directly at my worst nightmare._

_He stops, his face distorted with hate and something else… fear? No! Disbelief!_

_“You wouldn’t dare you little bitch!”_

_Strangely the need to laugh burst from my lips._

_He stares at me incredulous from what he is seeing._

_“I wouldn’t dare you say?” I cackle like a madwoman, “I wouldn’t dare! Well just watch me you FUCKING ASSHOLE!”_

_Without another thought I release the arrow._

_As in slow motion we both watch as the arrow travels through the air, his eyes wide with fear and mine with exhaustion and exhilaration._

_Suddenly I’m too tired and the scene starts to darken…_

_NOOOO! I have to see him dead!_

_But my body has given away to my condition and I start falling and darkness engulfs me completely._

I wake to my shoulder being shaken. Slowly I open my eyes and look around, I am no longer in any of the forests but a lovely decorated room.

 

I remember immediately where I am and I take a deep breath.

 

I look over and meet Annie’s eyes, when she sees my face her eyes grow dark with worry.

 

“How did it go?” I can hear the worry in her voice.

 

I sit up, “Well…”

 

Annie looks at me expectantly, a deep crease of worry on her brow.

 

I close my eyes a moment and take a deep breath, after what seems an eternity I finally speak, “Most of it was horrible and traumatic, and I didn’t think I would survive.”

 

Annie just looks at me, as if sensing I’m not finished.

 

I start to get out of the bed, as I stand I continue explaining, “to be sincere a part of me died…”

 

Annie gasps.

 

I feel sorry for her, and as quickly as I can I want to explain everything is ok.

 

I go over to her and hug her, I can feel her arms go around me and hug me back, trying to comfort me with what little she can.

 

I smile over her shoulder and whisper, “A part of me died Annie, but it wasn’t all bad.” I feel Annie’s heart beat faster and take a deep breath, “As a matter of fact, I think the troubled and weak me is gone.”

 

Annie releases me and looks at me directly, tears have formed in her eyes, I smile and she returns the gesture faintly. “Are you alright?”

 

Alright? I turn the word in my head, “mmm well I guess in a way, I know who I am and where I am from.”

 

“Really?” Annie whispers

 

“I remember everything with detail, every story, every encounter, but at the same time a new Katniss stands before you.”

 

“How so?” Annie asks, her voice continues in a whisper as if fearing for the worst.

 

“Let’s just say that the woman who went to sleep was broken, barely understanding how she went from orphan to secretary to wounded lover.”

 

Annie’s eyes go wide, she bites her lip and I wait for her to make up her mind and ask me. Finally she makes the decision; I can see it in her eyes.

 

“And now? Who is the woman that has woken up and stands before me?”

 

I smile and stand tall, with all the poise I can muster. “Who am I now?” my smile grows wider an old chant from my darker days comes to me, so I recite it as it should have been, as it always should have been… “I am Katniss Everdeen, almost 23 years of age, daughter of Rhys Everdeen and Liliana Eurwen, each a descendant of Zareen and Tivon, sister to Primrose Everdeen, niece to Haymitch Abernathy- Snow and Effie Eurwen…” I pause for a moment remembering my promises, my family and my rediscovered purpose… “And I am the promised betrothed and lover to Peeta Mellark, future queen of the prophesied vampire king. Together we shall unite all the clans and bring peace back to what it once was.”

 

Annie is crying now, “Welcome back Katniss, your slumber was long overdue. Does this mean you’ll reunite with Peeta?”

 

I frown, “Not yet Annie, but soon…” Annie frowns, however I continue to speak before she can interrupt me, “I am very hungry for instance, I wouldn’t want to unleash my hungry wrath on Peeta, even though he deserves it, before I make him grovel and apologize so we can reconcile.”

 

Annie chuckles wiping away her tears, “I think I can help you with that.”

 

We smile at each other and link our arms; going out of the room and for the first time I look forward to my future and my fate.


End file.
